The Deal
by littleliars
Summary: Una desengañada con el amor y la otra con la vida. Una quiere cambiar su vida y la otra se ve obligada a hacerlo. Pero para ambas cambia de un modo inesperado cuando sus vidas se ven unidas por un acuerdo.
1. Prologo

**_Titulo_: The Deal (El acuerdo)_  
__Disclaimer_: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen, por desgracia son de RM y FOX.  
****_Capítulos_: Por determinar  
Rated: M (para futuros capítulos)  
****_Reseña_: Una desengañada con el amor y la otra con la vida. Una quiere cambiar su vida y la otra se ve obligada a hacerlo. Pero para ambas cambia de un modo inesperado cuando sus vidas se ven unidas por un acuerdo.**

**# The Deal #**

Y te marchas. Así… ¿Cómo si nada?

Como si nada, no. Me marcho porque es lo que acordamos

Claro... – susurró de forma inaudible para la otra – Creía que…

Yo también creí muchas cosas, Quinn – dijo ella con decepción antes de abandonar aquella habitación, aquel hotel y a aquella mujer

Fría, calculadora, manipuladora, soberbia… Todos eran adjetivos que alguna vez habían sido utilizados para referirse a ella, pero al igual que una moneda o esas cintas de casete viejas, Quinn Fabray tenía dos caras, Quinn bitch para el mundo y los negocios, Sweet Quinn para un reducido numero de personas. Ella era de los últimos. Dejó que se acercara, poco a poco, se hizo un hueco en su vida, en su mundo y en su corazón ¿y para que? Si ahora se iba. Ese era el trato, pero el mismo no incluía enamorarse perdidamente de Rachel… Rachel Barbra Berry.

La misma Rachel, engreída, sabelotodo, posesiva y controladora, que años atrás le complicó su existencia en Lima, en el instituto. Ahora volvía a hacerlo, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez dolía de verdad.

* * *

_Hola a tods! Por aquí, otra vez, con una nueva historia que espero disfruten. _

_Los capítulos serán cortos (alrededor de 1000 palabras cada uno) y, si todo va bien y consigo atrapar a algún lector/a, publicare dos veces por semana. _

_Esto es solo el prologo y se sitúa un tiempo después del momento en que realmente sucede la acción, es decir, que en el primer capitulo volveré atrás, al principio de la historia xD_

_Saludos. _


	2. Hola Nueva York

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen, cualquier queja sobre ellas en la pequeña pantalla dénsela a RM y a la FOX. Cualquier reclamo sobre la historia, a mi jeje. **

* * *

_**¨ Hola Nueva York ¨**_

El aeropuerto estaba lleno. Todos desconocidos excepto una persona, la única en la que confiaba cien por cien. La única capaz de aguantar sus días malos y no solo los buenos. Su amiga. Su hermana. No tenia hermanas de sangre pero si las hubiera tenido, habría querido que fuesen como ella. Su compañera de aventuras. La pequeña parte de locura en su vida. La esperaba con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el simple esbozo de otra.

Caminó a través del barullo de gente sin llamar la atención. Hacia años que era así, hacia años que caminaba sin ver como todos a su alrededor se giraban para verla, unos con temor, otros admiración, otros deseo… le gustó dejar de ser observada. ¿O quizás fue ella quien dejó de preocuparse en los demás?

La sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchó a medida que ella se acercaba, convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada de felicidad cuando se abalanzó sobre ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

Supongo que te alegras de verme – la rubia habló con dificultad entre los brazos de su amiga

¡Seis meses, Quinn! ¡Seis putos meses sin pisar NY! ¿Tu que crees?

Lo siento, tenia… cosas que arreglar

Ya. Veo que vuelves a ser la de siempre – comentó mirándola de arriba abajo

Quinn vestía unos desgastados vaqueros, una sencilla camiseta blanca, con un divertido dibujito mezcla de un gato y una clave de sol, unas zapatillas mustang también blancas, un pañuelo al cuello y un abrigo cubriéndola de aquella fría noche de primavera en la gran ciudad.

Nunca he dejado de serlo, Kensi

Si tu lo dices – dejó pasar el falso comentario de su amiga, la ultima vez que se vieron, la rubia parecía haberse convertido en la típica niña rica y estirada – Vamos a por tu equipaje, tengo tantas cosas que contarte – instó con entusiasmo tirando de ella

Solo traigo esto – dijo mostrándole la bolsa de viaje colgando en su hombro, mala señal presagió su amiga

¿Cuándo te vas? – cambió de entusiasmada a decepcionada en segundos, Quinn lo notó

No lo digas así, por favor… Estaré aquí el fin de semana, luego me marcho

Algo es algo, supongo

Quinn medio sonrió por el disgusto de su amiga. Tenía buenas noticias, muy buenas si su reunión del sábado daba resultado, pero no quiso adelantarle nada a la joven castaña por si no salía bien.

¿Te quedas en casa? Steve esta deseando verte

Me encantaría pero…

Te vas al hotel ¿no? – terminó la frase por ella

Lo siento, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora y…

¿Has venido por trabajo? – cuestionó indignada haciéndola sentir más culpable

Estaré libre para el medio día – aseguró - Te prometo que pasamos el resto del fin de semana juntas, sin distracciones

¿Cómo antes?

Como antes – aceptó la mano de su amiga sellando así su pacto

Se despidieron a los pies de aquel conocido hotel para ambas, sobre todo para la rubia. Diecisiete plantas con diez grandes habitaciones en cada, una excepto la ultima, dividida en solo dos majestuosas suites no accesibles al publico, ambas tenían dueño. Nada más entrar, atravesando el gran hall, podías ver la recepción y punto de información del hotel. A la derecha de esta varios ascensores y la escalera de acceso a las habitaciones. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba el enorme bar restaurante del edificio, conocido en toda la ciudad por contar con uno de los mejores chef del mundo, condecorado con múltiples premios y centenares de críticas favorables, había cola para probar su comida.

Era tarde pero Thomas aun conservaba su adorable sonrisa al desearle buenas noches y abrirle la puerta del edificio. El hombre rondaba los sesenta y estaba ahí desde… siempre. Quinn no recuerda si alguna vez hubo otro portero en el turno de noche. En la recepción, no tan sonriente, esperaba Andrew, cuarenta y tantos, divorciado y padre de dos preciosos niños, que la ella supiera.

Srta. Fabray, un gusto tenerla con nosotros de nuevo – saludó el hombre serio, Quinn se preguntaba si alguna vez sonreía

Gracias Andrew ¿Qué tal los niños? – preguntó con interés

Muy bien señorita, cada día más grandes – reveló con orgullo

Eso es bueno y Andrew, por favor, llámame Quinn – pidió sabiendo que era inútil, no lo haría – Que nadie del servicio suba mañana, yo llamare si necesito algo – le informó recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte

Se apresuró en abordar el ascensor renunciando a la ayuda de uno de los empleados del hotel con su equipaje. Introdujo la tarjeta y marcó su número personal. Esperó un poco y tras el pitido de aviso de llegada, las puertas se abrieron dejándole vía libre y directa a su residencia.

Una de las dos suites se mostraba ante ella, la única con una decoración diferente al resto de espacios del hotel. Todo había sido minuciosamente escogido por ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Quinn no quería demasiadas cosas ¨ estorbando ¨ como decía ella. El salón era la primera imagen ante sus ojos, todo muy minimalista. Dos grandes sofás blancos ocupaban el centro del mismo, formando un ángulo recto. A sus pies una preciosa alfombra negra, tan suave como aparentaba ser. En la pared frente a uno de los sofás colgaba una gran pantalla y del techo, apuntando a ella, podía verse un proyector. Si algo no había cambiado con los años era su pasión por el cine clásico. Bajo la pantalla un pequeño mueble, color negro, sobre el que descansan algunas fotos. A la espalda del otro sofá la pared era sustituida por grandes ventanales proporcionándole mucha luz y unas vistas maravillosas de la ciudad. A otro lado del salón había una pequeña barra y sobre ella distintas botellas de diferentes licores, además un pequeño congelar manteniendo el hielo listo para su uso. La decoración incluía diferentes cuadros con letras japonesas, otros con lugares emblemáticos como el Big Ben, el puente Golden Gate o el de Brooklyn y un retrato de Audrey Hepburn en blanco y negro.

Caminó por el salón hasta poder ver la ciudad desde su posición, tan hermosa como siempre. Se descalzó y continuó su recorrido, hacia tanto que no estaba allí, bueno, habían sido solo seis meses pero parecían más, muchos más. Abrió la puerta a otro lado de la estancia y se adentró en el formidable vestidor, que a su vez tenia dos puertas, una a cada lado, de acceso a dos habitaciones, la principal y otra algo más pequeña. Quinn se decantó por la de la izquierda, y entrando en ella se dejó caer en la cama gigante en su interior.

Hogar, dulce hogar – susurró con ironía contra el colchón

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo! Parece que Quinn no vive en la ciudad y solo va para el fin de semana, ya veremos ajaja_  
_Si alguien se pregunta donde esta Rachel, relax, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabréis ) _

_Gracias por leer, poner la historia en favoritos, alertas y por comentar. Espero que sigáis haciéndolo xD_

_Saludos y buen día. _


	3. Goodbye Nueva York

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn, no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Goodbye Nueva York**

¨ Ya te llamaremos ¨, ¨ Lo sentimos, no encajas en el perfil ¨, ¨No has sido seleccionada¨. Esas eran las únicas frases que escuchaba desde hacia dos años. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo? Era Rachel Berry. Había tenido que rechazar papeles a montones por falta de tiempo para más obras. Protagonizó dos obras a la vez en Broadway. ¿Y ahora? Nada. Ni un mísero papel.

Sus padres le repitieron una y otra vez que cuanto más alto se sube, más fuerte es la caída y llevaban razón. Debería haber pensado en el futuro. Desde que llegó a la gran ciudad todo fue rodado. Empezó sus estudios en NYADA, hizo casting, fueron saliendo papeles secundarios en distintas obras, y en su segundo años allí obtuvo su primer protagónico. El sueño de cualquiera ¿verdad? Pero eso acabó y volvieron los papeles menores. Y sus ganas se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta dejar de pelear. Entonces apareció ella, recordándole que nadie regala nada, que hay que trabajar por ello. Venía de Los Ángeles siguiendo a su novio, cambiando Hollywood por Broadway, por amor.

Aquella mañana iban a verse, como cada sábado, para desayunar. Llegaba tarde. Algo impensable en Rachel Berry a los dieciocho años pero algo común en la Rachel de veintiocho. Nueva York le había hecho adquirir malos hábitos, o eso le decían sus padres cada vez que la visitaban. Ellos no entendían la ajetreada vida en la Gran Manzana.

¡Diez minutos tarde! Nuevo record para la señorita Rachel Berry – exclamó emocionada al ver llegar a su amiga

Lo siento, vine caminando y…

Ya, ya, ya – le quitó importancia abrazándola y volviendo a tomar asiento – Un día de estos conseguiré que llegues a tiempo

Estas muy animada esta mañana ¿no?

Al contrario que tu ¿Qué pasa?

Rachel se sorprendió, no le hizo falta decir nada para que su amiga se diese cuenta que algo no iba bien. A veces odiaba eso, la chica tenia como un sexto sentido o algo así. Otras veces se sentía agradecida por ese ¨ don ¨, le ahorraba tener que fingir que todo iba bien.

Me voy – espeto alzando la vista

¿Qué? Si es una broma no tiene gracia

No es una broma Kensi. Me voy. Vuelvo a casa.

No puedes – Rachel alzó una ceja interrogante - ¿Por qué?

Ya lo sabes. Te dije que si no salía nada tendría que irme, no puedo seguir permitiéndome el alquiler del apartamento, ni todos los gastos que supone vivir aquí…

¿Y tu carrera? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Voy a volver a Lima, ayudare a mi padre en la clínica dental – fue el turno de Kensi para alzar su ceja – puedo contestar las llamadas y llevar las citas – aclaró sus dudas – y cuando tenga algo de dinero ahorrado, volveré

No tienes por qué hacer eso, vente a casa. Te lo he dicho mil veces, tenemos una habitación de sobra y a Steve no le importa

Ya he tomado una decisión – afirmó sintiéndose tentada

Eres cabezota ¿sabes? ¡Y esto es una mierda!

No seas dramática, hablaremos por teléfono, mail…

¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó resignada

El lunes – le informó dando un sorbo al café que hacia rato esperaba sobre la mesa

¿Tan pronto?

El móvil de la castaña sonó interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

¿Steve? – preguntó Rachel tras verla sonreír leyendo el mensaje recibido

No, una amiga. La que te conté que vive en Canadá ¿recuerdas? Pues esta aquí – le informó sin dejarla hablar – Llegó anoche

Que bien, ya no me iré con cargo de conciencia por abandonarte – intentó verle el lado bueno

No te hagas ilusiones Barbra – la cortó de inmediato – Solo va a estar en Nueva York el fin de semana. Mis dos mejores amigas me abandonan – se lamentó sacándole una sonrisa, a veces era más dramática que ella misma – Steve y yo comeremos con ella hoy, vente y la conoces… igual las dos decides quedaros después de ese encuentro – insinuó con sonrisa picara guiñándole un ojo

¡Oh, no, no! Ya se por donde vas y ya la recuerdo. Cada vez que ha venido has intentado que la conozca – la acusó descaradamente. Ella sonrió culpable

¡Oh, vamos! Sois almas gemelas y es preciosa – argumentó sin vacilar – Si yo fuese un tío y ellas hetero, no la dejaba escapar – continuó

¿Por qué tendrías que ser tío? Podrías seguir siendo tú y que te gustasen las chicas ¿no?

No. Chica-chica, demasiadas hormonas femeninas juntas para mi… pero gracias por la oferta – añadió con burla

Te pierdes tantas cosas…

Si tu lo dices – dudó - ¿Te vienes o no?

Lo lamento pero mi alma gemela va a tener que esperar – bromeó Rachel – Tengo que hacer las maletas

Chicas como ella no esperan Rachel – le advirtió viéndola levantarse dispuesta a irse

Te llamo y nos vemos antes de irme ¿vale?

No te olvides – dijo más seria devolviéndole el abrazo. Segundos después la vio partir con tristeza.

Llegó a casa. Era hora de empaquetar su vida en Nueva York y prepararse para volver a Ohio. Volver a Lima. Todavía reía de las palabras utilizadas por su amiga, almas gemelas ¡Ja! Creyó tantas veces haberla encontrado y al final, siempre la decepcionaban. O ella metió la pata, que mas da, ya no valía la pena recordarlo.

Estaba abandonando. Su corazón se lo repetía una y otra vez, aunque su cabeza se empeñaba en seguir haciéndole creer que solo seria por un tiempo. ¨ Volverás ¨, ¨ Solo hasta que consigas el dinero suficiente ¨ Y muchas cosas más se repitió a medida que iba llenando sus maletas. Ropa, zapatos, fotos, cd´s, libros, revistas… media vida. Diez años.

* * *

_Muy buenas! Aquí el segundo capítulo y ya sí, con la presencia de Rachel jeje_  
_Por si aun no ha quedado claro, con quien Quinn se encontró en el capítulo anterior no era la diva, sino Kensi, una amiga en común por lo que parece ¿no? ajaja_

_Por lo comentario parece que estáis algo confusas con la historia ¿no? Solo pido un poco de paciencia, poco a poco ira tomando forma o eso espero ajaja_

_GRACIAS por leer, comentar, favoritos, alertas... xD_

_Saludos y buen dia/tarde/noche jeje_


	4. Una oportunidad

**Una oportunidad**

Aquella reunión no salió como esperaba. Junto a William Anderson Jr., el imbécil treintañero con el que iba a negociar e interesado únicamente en el dinero y las mujeres, se presentó su padre, el dueño real del espacio que quería adquirir. Si se hubiera parecido al hijo, no habría habido ningún, una caidita de ojos, una sonrisa y un cheque con alguna cifra más y listo. Pero el hombre amaba ese lugar, ahí abrió su primera escuela junto a su fallecida esposa, y le tenía cariño. ¨ En los negocios no hay cariño ¨ quiso gritarle, pero habría sido descortés y maleducada. Que más daba si estaba casada, soltera o viviendo con veinte, eso no iba a interferir en lo que quería hacer.

William Anderson padre se convirtió en su pesadilla en el momento en que se sentó en aquella mesa. El hombre le contó como conoció a su mujer, como se enamoraron, como decidieron emprender aquel proyecto juntos… todo. Y mientras, su hijo, no dejó de sonreírle, guíñale el ojo e insinuársele. ¿Qué problema tenia aquella familia?

Estaba molesta, no, enfadada, cabreada. El acuerdo tenia que haber sido cerrado, tenían que haber firmado el contrato de compra venta, en cambio, solo tenia un ¨ seguiremos hablando ¨ del señor Anderson y un guiño del idiota de su hijo. Además no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior, si todo iba según lo previsto, compraría otro.

Iba a encontrarse con sus amigos y esperaba que ellos consiguieran cambiar su humor. Lo que no esperó al llegar al restaurante, situado en la Trump Tower, en la 5ª Avenida, fue tener que ser ella la encargada de animar a su amiga.

¿Quién se ha muerto y donde es el entierro? – bromeó al ver las caras serias de Kensi y Steve, especialmente ella

Tu humor es lo único que no soporto de ti – murmuró la chica, aunque su novio sonrió a escondidas

Genial porque hoy no tengo el mejor – abrazó a la castaña y rápidamente dirigió su mirada al chico a su lado, esperando impaciente - ¡Steve! – exclamó repitiendo el gesto que antes tuvo con su amiga – Me alegro de verte y comprobar que esta loca te cuida bien – añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo

Menos mal que estas aquí, pensé que tendríamos que ir en busca tuya a Canadá

¿Qué tiene de malo Canadá?

¡Hace frio! – grito el chico haciéndolas reír

Es un flojo

Tu tampoco has venido – le reclamó la rubia

Si, había otro tipo de frio que no quería ver ni sentir

Vale, dejamos los ataques y nos sentamos a comer. Tengo un hambre que me muero – Steve se encargó de eliminar la leve tensión que se había creado con el comentario de su novia

Lo siento – se disculpó Kensi

Da igual. Vamos a sentarnos antes de que el flojo de tu novio se nos muera de hambre – intentó disimular su malestar

La comida transcurrió entre bromas a costa del pobre Steve, risas y asuntos más serios. Habían sido seis meses sin verse, hablaban de vez en cuando pero no era lo mismo. Había tantas cosas que contar, tantas cosas que no habían dicho por falta de tiempo, por olvido, o simplemente porque no eran las cosas que se hablan por teléfono.

Kensi dice que estas aquí por negocios y que por eso no viniste anoche a casa ¿es cierto?

Si. Dile a Kensi que no hace falta que te pida a ti que saque el tema, que si tiene alguna pregunta, la haga – contestó mirando directamente a la chica

¡Yo no le he dicho nada! – se defendió – Esta bien, a lo mejor se lo sugerí

Claro

Bueno, habla de una vez y dejaros de tonterías – intervino el chico

No hay mucho que contar, iba a ser una sorpresa si todo salía bien – se lamentó cambiando otra vez su humor – pero no ha sido así

Una sorpresa ¿Qué sorpresa?

Hay una posibilidad de que me venga a Nueva York definitivamente

¡Si! – gritó Kensi levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria

Nena, cálmate – le pidió su novio un poco avergonzado por las miradas de la gente a su alrededor

¡¿Qué dices? ¿Tú la has oído? Por fin se viene aquí, no puedes pedirme que actúe como si nada – continuó más entusiasmada. Su novio llevó sus manos a su cara tapándose en señal de rendición, su novia no tenia arreglo

No tendría que haber dicho nada, no es seguro

¿Qué hay hacer? ¿Tenemos que matar a alguien? Porque yo te ayudo

No ¿estas loca? ¿Qué desayuna esta? - dirigió su ultima pregunta a Steve, quien solo acertó a encogerse de hombros

Voy a dejar el trabajo, ya no lo soporto más. Mi idea es venirme aquí y comprar el local vacío que hay a dos manzanas del hotel, el que era una escuela de baile – dio más detalles para que ambos se ubicasen – Y empezar con mi propio estudio

Pero… - Quinn sonrió por lo bien que su amiga la conocía. Había más

Esta mañana me he reunido con el dueño y su hijo – puso cara de asco al recordar al más joven – y no lo van a poner fácil

¿Piden mucho? – Steve se interesó por el tema económico, al fin y al cabo ese era su mundo

El dinero no es problema, puedo pagar más de lo que piden pero el padre, que es quien tiene que dar el visto bueno a la compra, tiene lazos sentimentales con el lugar y quiere asegurarse que va a ser bien cuidado, que no lo voy a utilizar para nada ilegal. Además ha estado investigando un poco acerca de mí y ¨ mis preferencia ¨ - entrecomilló tal y como el mismo hombro hizo aquella mañana – Le parece bien siempre y cuando sea una persona seria, familiar, bla, bla, bla… me ha contado toda la historia de su vida, su mujer… - comentó con frialdad

¿Y que vas a hacer? – interrogó su amiga algo desilusiona por la posible no mudanza de la rubia

No lo sé – fue sincera

Quinn se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa. Realmente deseaba aquello. Empezar de nuevo, dejar el pasado atrás y quería hacerlo allí, en Nueva York, donde estaban las personas que le importaban.


	5. Un plan

**Disclaimer: Rachel y Quinn no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Un plan**

_¿La conoces? – preguntó señalando al otro lado de la barra de aquel bar_

_No, será nueva – contestó sin prestarle mucha atención - ¿quieres que nos vayamos y… - lo dejó en el aire mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el brazo de la chica_

_Las de primero no vienen aquí – comentó ignorando a su amiga sin apartar la vista de aquella rubia_

_Estaba sola, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la barra de madera y girando distraídamente su móvil sobre ella. Quien estuviera haciéndola esperar no tenía perdón de Dios. Sonrió. Esa chica tenia algo especial, no estaba segura de que, pero pretendía averiguarlo pronto. Llamó a la camarera de esa noche, de todas en realidad, siempre era la misma. Susurró algo en su oído y segundos después la observó, con una sonrisa, llevar a cabo lo que le había pedido. _

_La camarera apareció frente a ella dejando una copa que no había pedido. Intentó rechazarlo pero la chica la ignoró y le guiño un ojo antes de marcharse. Lo observó detenidamente. No sabia mucho de cocteles pero por su olor y la forma en la que estaba servido, parecía un Dry Martini. _

_Empezando a beber sin mi ¿y sola? Eso no es bueno – apuntó alguien acercándose por detrás sacándola de su mundo _

_Si llegases puntual alguna vez no tendría que hacerlo _

_Touché – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Lo siento cielo_

_Tranquila Kensi_

_¿Qué has pedido? – se interesó dando un sorbo a la copa que Quinn no había tocado _

_Nada. Esa camarera la ha traído – le informó señalando a la chica_

_¿Y de quien es?_

_Mía – declaró alguien interrumpiéndolas_

_Ambas la miraron de arriba abajo. No la conocían. Rubia, alta, figura imponente, mirada felina y sonrisa perfecta. _

_¿Y tú eres? – cuestionó Kensi desconfiada. La desconocida la ignoró y fijó su vista en Quinn antes de contestar_

_Soy la chica que va a hacer que no olvides esta noche – afirmó con seguridad_

_Lo dudó… y gracias pero no tomo alcohol – rechazó la copa deslizándola por la barra ligeramente hasta donde la desconocida se apoyaba. Ella sonrió._

_Siempre hay una primera vez – susurró en su oído bajo la atónita mirada de la amiga de la rubia. En cambio ésta no se vio impresionada, y tampoco se molesto en explicarle que no seria la primera vez, eso le daría pie para utilizar la doble intención que llevaba_

_No estoy interesada – esta vez si jugó con esa doble intención_

_Ya nos veremos – afirmó, antes de marcharse, sin borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad que la caracteriza. Si el rechazó de la rubia le había molestado, no lo mostró en ningún momento._

Despertó sobresaltada. Las sábanas arrugadas en sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Sudaba y el corazón le latía al doble de su velocidad normal. Había sido un sueño, un recuerdo de algo que paso hace años. ¿Ni siquiera en sueños iba a dejarla en paz?

Miró el reloj. Las siete y media. Hacia dos horas y media que se había despedido de sus amigos y calculaba que dos que se había dormido. Aun estaba de día. Siguió tumbada en aquel sofá, mucho más cómodo que el colchón de su cama, mirando el techo del salón. Tenía un día para pensar en algo que convenciera al señor Anderson de que lo mejor que podía hacer era venderle su local. ¿Pero qué? Podía buscar otro lugar como había sugerido Kensi. También podía asesinarlo y negociar con su hijo, más interesado en ligar con ella que en llegar a un acuerdo. Presa fácil, pero eso podría llevarla a la cárcel. Mal plan.

La melodía de su móvil la devolvió a la realidad, alejándola de las locuras de su mente aun dormida. No tuvo la necesidad de mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber quien era, antes de contestar.

¿Ya me hechas de menos? – murmuró con un tono ronco que la hizo aclararse la garganta

¿Te has ido de fiesta y no me has invitado? – bromeo por el tono de voz de amiga

Me he quedado dormida ¿Que quieres Kensi?

No he dejado de pensar en tu pequeño problema y se me ha ocurrido algo

¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me quede? – no hubo respuesta al otro lado, tampoco era necesaria – Miedo me das – le advirtió - Cuenta anda

Dices que el tipo ese es muy familiar ¿no? Pues hazle creer que eres la persona más familiar del mundo

Eso es fácil cuando tienes familia. Te recuerdo que no hablo con mis padres hace años

¿Y? No hablo de esa familia – Quinn se mostró confundida al otro lado del teléfono – Miente

¿Qué clase de mentira? - empezó a interesarse. En el amor y la guerra todo vale ¿no?

Hazle ver que no eres como el cree. Háblale de tus fuertes valores familiares, de tus planes de futuro con tu preciosa novia en NY… cosas así

Solo hay un problema ¡no tengo novia! – le recordó a gritos

Te ahogas en un vaso de agua, cielo – la risa fue clara – Eso él no lo sabe. Miente – insistió

No sé…

Antes no dudabas tanto. Si querías algo ibas a por ello

¿Estas insinuando que me he vuelto una cobarde?

No. Solo digo que… igual no tienes tantas ganas de alejarte de…

No la nombres, por favor – se indignó

A mi me hace menos gracias que a ti hablar de ella… que asco – fingió tener arcadas a pesar de que Quinn no podía verla - ¿lo vas a hacer?

No lo sé… voy a aplazar mi viaje por si lo de mañana no sale bien, así que hay tiempo…

Piénsalo. Te dejo con tu aburrida vida ¿Quién duerme a las siete de la tarde en NY? – preguntó con burla – Te quiero. No te olvides de la cena de mañana

Adiós Kensi – se despidió sin poder evitar sonreír.

Su amiga era única para levantarle el animo y tenía razón, ¿Qué hacía durmiendo cuando podía estar de compras, paseando por Central Park o viendo cualquier espectáculo en la gran ciudad?

Se duchó, se vistió y salió de aquel hotel dispuesta a disfrutar esos días en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

* * *

Nota Autor * El principio, en cursiva, es un sueño. (por si no queda claro)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favoritos y alertas.  
Ya queda poco para que las chicas se encuentren jeje


	6. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Complicaciones**

No había vuelta atrás. Casi toda su ropa estaba en interior de aquellas tres maletas, que descansaban sobre la cama. Diez años en tres maletas y algunas cajas. Triste.

Trasladó algunas de las cajas, una a una, al pasillo de su edificó, después las subió al ascensor y montó con ellas. Bajó un solo piso y repitió el proceso anterior, llevando las cajas hasta la puerta de uno de los pisos. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Los recuerdos de dos años atrás vinieron a su mente, exactamente así conoció a la chica. Bajo para pedir una linterna y desde entonces. Un par de minutos y Kensi apareció tras aquella puerta.

¿Eso es todo? – pregunto no muy contenta

Me quedan dos cajas más – siguió a su amiga al interior del apartamento empujando las cajas – Te agradecería tu ayuda ¿sabes? – la castaña la miró desaprobando lo que hacia – No puedes estar enfadada conmigo toda la vida

¿Pruébame?

Vamos, Kensi…

Está bien, déjalas por ahí, Steve las guardara cuando venga ¿Cuándo quieres que te las mande?

Te llamare. ¿Otra cita con Steve? – preguntó al ver como se desprendía de su albornoz y comenzaba a vestirse – Me parece muy bonito que aun tengáis citas a pesar de llevar dos años viviendo juntos

Si – estuvo de acuerdo – Pero esta vez es una cita con mi amor canadiense – bromeó

No me digas que esta enamorada de ti… pobre

No, eso seria… raro. Te la dejo toda para ti

Que amable – ironizó ella con una falsa sonrisa - ¿Dónde vais?

A... espera – le pidió saliendo al salón para contestar la llamada que estaba recibiendo - ¿Si?

¡Te voy a matar!

Quinn ¿Qué tal? – Rachel sintió escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre, hacia tanto que no lo oía. Salió al salón y le hizo señas a Kensi para despedirse y dejarla a solas, pero la chica la detuvo pidiéndole que se quedara - ¿Cómo dices?

Que tu plan es una mierda. Quiere conocerla. ¡Quiere conocer a mi perfecta novia! ¿Qué coño hago ahora?

Espera, espera… ¿le has dicho que vive aquí? ¿En nueva york?

¡No soy tan idiota! Le dije que esta en Canadá y que si todo sale bien, vendría

¿Y quiere conocerla? Eso es bueno, quiere decir que va a firmar

No, hasta que la conozca ¿Qué hacemos ahora, genio? – interrogó molesta

Kensi trató de pensar rápido en una solución, no quería que la rubia se volviese a ir, realmente la extrañaba. De pronto la imagen de Rachel se cruzó en su camino, la morena apartaba las cajas para ponerlas en un rincón y que molestasen lo menos posible a sus amigos.

Cielo tranquila, tengo otra idea… - anunció con una sonrisa – Nos vemos en una hora… puede que un poco más – añadió repasando a la morena – Rachel

¿Qué?

¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por quedarte en Nueva York?

¿De que hablas? – cuestionó. No le gustaba nada la sonrisa de su amiga

Quinn – la morena volvía a sentir un escalofrío con el nombre de la chica – mi amiga de Canadá…

¿Se llama Quinn?

Si, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Estoy segura de que sí

Y yo de que no. Créeme, me acordaría

Bueno, da igual. Tiene un problemilla y creo que las dos podéis ayudaros mutuamente y que ninguna se marche. Quiero decir, que tu no te marches y que ella se venga

¿Qué tendría que hacer?

No mucho – le quito importancia volviendo a su habitación para maquillarse – hacerte pasar por su novia – añadió cuando la morena llego hasta ella siguiéndola

¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! – se indignó

Pero es perfecto. Serian solo unos días Rachel…

¿Y en que cambiara eso las cosas? Cuando pasen esos días me marchare

Pero serán unos días más para pensártelo, para convencerte – dijo convencida -Eres actriz. Seria un papel más, solo que no en un teatro

No – se negó otra vez

Por favor. A lo mejor ni siquiera hace falta que finjas. Es guapa, inteligente, divertida… igual te gusta y…

¿Esto es otra excusa para que la conozca? Porque llevas intentándolo mucho tiempo

No es una excusa y solo seria una cena con un viejo sentimental ¿Qué dices?

Que esto es una locura – suspiró y Kensi sonrió, casi la tenia convencida

Si sirve de algo mi amiga esta muy, muy buena

Estoy empezando a pensar que la que esta enamorada eres tu… de ella – aclaró

Ya te lo dije, si yo fuese un tío o…

Ya lo sé, recuerdo muy bien tu teoría

¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

¿Una cena? ¿Una chica guapa? No podía ser malo ¿no? Ella era actriz y esto seria una experiencia más. Fingir ser la novia de alguien, ese alguien seria su co-protagonista, y el hombre al que tenía que convencer, su espectador. Además hacia un favor a su amiga, o a la amiga de una amiga, daba igual. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

* * *

Para que nadie se desespere, ya en el próximo capitulo se encuentran ¿como les ira?

GRACIAS por leer, comentar, alertas, favoritos...

Buen Domingo ;)


	7. Una casualidad

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Una casualidad**

Indicó al taxista que se detuviera frente a aquel hotel. El mismo en el que Rachel se hospedó con sus padres, en uno de sus viajes a la ciudad. Fue su regalo en uno de sus cumpleaños, un magnifico hotel y entradas para uno de los musicales en cartelera, el que ella eligiera. La morena sonrió por el recuerdo.

¿Vienes? – preguntó Kensi fuera del taxi, sacando a la morena de sus recuerdos

Eh… ve tu, mejor te espero aquí

Rachel, la cena es aquí, en el restaurante del hotel

¿Estas de broma? Es imposible conseguir mesa aquí. Hay lista de espera de meses

Lo sé - sonrió - ¡Vamos! – dijo tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar

¿Tu amiga es alguna estrella de Hollywood o algo así y no me lo has dicho? – indagó curiosa, el hotel era uno de los mas caros de la ciudad. Kensi soltó una carcajada

Oye Rachel… - habló dubitativa – Eh… mi amiga no sabe nada de lo que te he dicho ¿ya sabes? Mi plan para que consiga un acuerdo

¿Cómo que no sabe nada?

No, prefiero que te conozca antes y después yo le cuento, no creo que tenga problema…

Esto esta dejando de gustarme Ken. Además deberías haberme avisado que la cena era en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad… me habría vestido mejor – señaló haciendo referencia a su atuendo. Unos simples jeans, una blusa azul con un escote bastante pronunciado y unos zapatos en el mismo color con unos cuantos centímetros de tacón

Tranquila. Probablemente, Quinn se habría burlado de nosotras si venimos con vestidos súper elegantes

Llegaban casi cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde, Quinn iba a perder la paciencia muy pronto. Odiaba la impuntualidad de su amiga, pero nunca había tardado tanto. Marcó el número de su móvil pero la llamada fue rechazada. Un minuto después su amiga se presentaba frente a ella.

Tanto me necesitas que no eres capaz de esperar ni… ¡uf! Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde ¡mi record! – exclamó abrazando a la rubia tras consultar su reloj

Estaba a punto de irme – confesó la chica

Rachel observó la interacción entre las dos chicas desde detrás de la rubia. Inevitablemente al escuchar su voz miles de imágenes se abrieron camino en su mente. No podía ser. Pero aquella voz, aquella forma de moverse ¿Y si era? Su corazón se aceleró anticipando la imagen de la chica. Sus dudas iban a resolverse pronto. Muy pronto.

Lo sé y lo siento – se disculpó por llegar tarde – pero esta vez no ha sido solo culpa mía. Espero que no te importe pero he invitado a alguien…

¿Steve? – preguntó sonriendo. Le causaba gracia y ternura por igual, que sus amigos no pudieran pasar mucho tiempo separados, a pesar de llevar juntos años

No, ha salido con sus amigos – le informó con desgana. Hizo una seña a la morena para que terminara de acercarse a ellas – Es una amiga, la conozco desde que llegue aquí y… - Quinn se giraba a medida que su amiga hablaba y la sonrisa que antes presidia su rostro, era sustituida por sorpresa e incredulidad

¿Rachel?

Hola Quinn - sonrió timidamente

Las dos ex compañeras, ahora convertidas en mujeres adultas, se saludaron fríamente bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Kensi. Sus amigas, a las que llevaba tiempo queriendo presentar, porque estaba convencida de que eran almas gemelas, al igual que ella y Steve ¿Ya se conocía? Aquello se ponía interesante.

Supongo que sobran las presentaciones – interrumpió el silencio que las había invadido - ¿Alguien que me lo explique? – pidió sonriendo. Al contrario que las otras dos, tanto Quinn como Rachel se mantenían muy serias

Tomaron asiento en la mesa donde, rápidamente y tras un gesto de Quinn, uno de los camarero había añadido una silla y la cubertería necesaria. Intercambiaron miradas curiosas hasta que, otra vez, Kensi tomo la palabra.

¿Y bien? – sonrió uniendo sus manos - ¿Quién empieza?

No hay nada que contar – espetó Quinn adelantandose a la actriz – Nos conocemos y punto – añadió ganándose una extraña mirada de amiga. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía comportarse así, tan brusca, tan fría

¿Rachel?

Fuimos juntas al instituto – resumió la morena – ¿Tu amiga no era de Canadá? – preguntó ignorando a Quinn, de todas formas a la rubia no parecía hacerle mucha gracia su presencia allí

¡Oh! Quinn vive en Canadá, pero estudió en Yale y nació en Lima ¿No te lo había dicho?

No

Estoy casi segura que te lo había mencionado. Entonces… ¿erais amigas?

No

Más o menos – contestó Rachel al tiempo que Quinn lo negaba rotundamente

La tensión aumentó de pronto y Kensi supo que era mejor no seguir indagando, al menos por el momento. Más tarde lo haría con cada una y por separado.

La intervención del camarero para tomarles nota y posteriormente traerles su cena, ayudó a relajar el ambiente. Aun así, la cena transcurrió entre silencios incomodos, banalidades varias e infructuosos intentos por parte de Kensi, de mejorar la noche. La castaña empezó a pensar que, a lo mejor, sus amigas no iban a ser almas gemelas como ella y su chico.

No puedo más – se dio por vencida apartando el plato con la mitad del postre sin acabar

A Jean Paul no le va a hacer ninguna gracia saber que no te has comido su postre especial- le recordó con burla Quinn – El pobre esta tan enamorado…

Eso dice él…

¿Quién es Jean Paul? – indagó Rachel en un intento por incluirse en la conversación. Quinn prácticamente la había ignorado durante toda la noche y Kensi… la pobre había tenido que dividirse entre ambas

El chef del hotel, no entiendo porque, pero esta enamorado de ella – la rubia contestó con rapidez aprovechando para seguir picando a su amiga

A Steve no tiene que hacerle mucha gracia ¿no? – sonrió Rachel viendo a su amiga sonrojarse

Lo cierto era que el joven chef había intentado salir con ella cada vez que iba a visitar a Quinn al hotel, incluso se tomaba la molestia de salir de su templo sagrado, para saludarla o servirle él mismo su nuevo plato. Era guapo, era simpático y tenía un acento francés realmente sexy pero… no era Steve.

¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! Él – dijo riendo refiriendo a su amigo – se muere por la comida de Jean Paul, incluso intento convencerla para que se aprovechase de su enamoramiento y le diese la receta de alguna de sus tartas – confesó avergonzando a la castaña, que en ese momento no sabia donde meterse

¡No! ¿Es cierto? – preguntó aunque por la reacción de la chica debía ser verdad

En mi defensa diré que no lo hice, ni lo pienso hacer. En defensa de Steve…

No puedes decir nada para defenderle… no tiene remedio – intervino Quinn antes de que pudiera defender a su novio

Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella. Lo siento – Rachel se disculpó en cuanto la chica la miró buscando ayuda

Kensi bufó por la falta de solidaridad de sus amigas, pero por otro lado aliarse contra ella había hecho desaparecer la tensión y eliminar la incomodidad que habían sufrido toda la noche. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que hablar con Quinn de su plan. La rubia parecía más relajada que al inicio de la noche, más receptiva.

Quinn, necesito que me prestes algún vestido – buscó una excusa para salir del restaurante y poder hablar con tranquilidad

¿Qué tipo de vestido?

No sé… Steve quiere llevarme a un sitio romántico en nuestra próxima cita

Podemos subir y ves lo que tengo si quieres

Claro – aceptó de inmediato y sonrió, ojala el resto fuese tan sencillo como aquello

Quinn y Kensi se adelantaron mientras Rachel caminaba detrás y en silencio. Su posición le daba una perspectiva diferente de las cosas. Pudo observar con detalle a Quinn y después de casi diez años, comprobó que la rubia seguía pareciéndole una de las chicas más guapas que había visto en su vida. Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en la forma en que Quinn trataba a Kensi, tan diferente a como la había tratado a ella a pesar de conocerse hace años. Por un momento sintió algo extraño ¿envidia quizás? Apartó ese sentimiento también y se concentró en la rubia, solo en ella.

Quinn había cambiado ¿para bien o para mal? No podía decirlo pero había algo distinto en ella. La altivez con la que siempre caminó por los pasillos de McKinley ya no estaba. No pretendía tener la atención de todos, no intencionadamente, porque por su belleza siempre atraería las miradas de la gente, eso era inevitable.

Su forma de vestir también era diferente, aparentemente la ex capitana de las Cheerio había dejado atrás los vestiditos de flores. Aquella noche llevaba unos sencillos pantalones negros y ajustados, botines del mismo color y una blusa de media manga roja, que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Y su pelo… su pelo seguía siendo corto y rubio, con un aire desenfadado y rebelde aquella noche, pero que Rachel había visto de tantas formas que estaba segura que podría ser completamente diferente a la mañana siguiente.

Echó un vistazo rápido, de arriba abajo, a la rubia y sonrió. No tenia ni idea de que había hecho Quinn, pero fuese lo que fuese le sentaba de maravilla. ¡Oh, oh! Su vista se detuvo en un lugar en concreto, su culo. Definitivamente le estaba yendo muy bien con lo que hiciese, y ese pantalón le sentaba genial. ¡Estupendo! Ahora estaba babeando con la retaguardia de la rubia. Se obligó a apartar sus ojos de ahí y subió su mirada, para su sorpresa Kensi la miraba divertida ¡Mierda! La había pillado admirando la anatomía de Quinn, la misma chica con la que había intentado prepararle una cita en múltiples ocasiones y ella se había negado. La misma chica que, sin saberlo, ya conocía.

Eh… Kensi – llamó a la chica deteniendo su paso – Mejor te espero aquí ¿si?

¿Qué dices? Tienes que ver las vistas desde la última planta. ¡Son increíbles! – aseguró tirando de ella

¿Te alojas en la última planta? Creía que no estaba disponible – dijo confusa. Según tenia entendido la ultima planta del hotel eran dos viviendas con dueño

Y no lo esta – Kensi contestó por Quinn - La rubita aquí presente es… - la chica dejo de hablar en cuanto sintió el codazo de su amiga en un costado, para que no hablara de más. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Rachel

No esta disponible porque estoy yo en ella – fue escueta una vez dentro del ascensor

Tuvo que reconocerlo, las vistas eran increíbles, tal y como Kensi le había dicho. Los altos edificios de Manhattan, las calles abarrotadas de gente, las luces de la ciudad… Pero Rachel no pudo evitar prestar más atención al interior del lugar. Frio. Eso era lo que le transmitía. Mucho blanco en la decoración, lo que para ella le daba un aspecto clínico, claro que sus gustos eran mas… coloridos, menos sofisticados. La falta de fotos familiares, recuerdos, algo que hiciera parecer que allí vivía alguien, no ayudaban a cambiar esa frialdad. Con Kensi y Quinn encerradas en uno de los dos cuartos de aquella enorme suite, tuvo tiempo de pensar e inspeccionar todo a su alrededor. Cuanto más tiempo estaba allí más frio le resultaba todo.

¿Y estos? – preguntó sacando dos vestido del armario. Uno azul, corto y sin tirantes. El otro negro, con un solo tirante y de largo hasta la rodilla más o menos.

No – negó tratando de pensar como hablar lo que tenia que hablar con ella

Kensi ¿seguro que quieres un vestido? Porque te he sacado como diez y nada

Exagerada, solo llevamos… seis – dijo después de contarlos – y no es mi culpa que ninguno me convenza

Oye ¿no se supone que tu tenias un plan para mi problema? - ¡bingo! La rubia se encargó de sacar el tema por ella

A decir verdad tengo la solución para tu problema – le informó con una sonrisa

Adelante… ilumíname – se burló sentándose y dejando el armario libre para que su amiga buscare en él

Rachel se hará pasar por tu novia ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó sacando un vestido del fondo

¡¿Qué? ¡No! – gritó Quinn

La reacción de la rubia fue tan clara y tan explosiva que sobresalto a Rachel, que permanecía en el salón, y las tres estaban seguras que si alguien hubiera pasado por aquel pasillo en aquel momento, también lo habría oído.

* * *

_Capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores xD _  
_Se han encontrado y parece que Quinn no esta muy dispuesta a llevar el plan de su amiga adelante._

_Gracias por seguir la historia. _

_Saludos :)_


	8. Hagámoslo

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Hagámoslo **

Piénsalo Quinn. Solo es una cena, ella va, fingís un poco y listo.

Como si fuera tan fácil. ¡Esto es importante!

¡Me estas dando la razón! – alzó la voz contagiándose de su amiga – La necesitas

¡Yo no la necesito! ¡No pienso salir con Rachel! ¡Es Rachel Berry! – dijo como si ese fuese suficiente motivo

¿Por qué?

Porque es… Rachel Berry – insistió – No se cuanto la conoces pero es irritante, habla demasiado y… ¡No! – se negó de nuevo no encontrando argumentos más validos

Rachel escuchó cada palabra que la rubia decía. ¿Irritante? ¿Qué hablaba demasiado? Ella no tenia la culpa que a ella le costara tanto hablar. No era culpa suya que tuviera problemas de confianza, y no pudiera expresase como era debido. Si Quinn era un poco excluida social no era culpa suya, eso seguro.

El calor de su cuerpo aumentó según iba escuchando como la rubia hablaba de ella. Al parecer solo una de las dos había superado la secundaria y había crecido, y no era precisamente la rubia. Por lo menos Rachel se alegró de algo, algo en lo que Quinn no había cambiado, cuando una cosa no le gustaba era bastante clara y sacaba todo su carácter, dejando de lado la frialdad que mostró durante toda esa noche.

¡Por dios! Le hice la vida imposible. Es insoportable, individualista y manipuladora…. Lo echara a perder solo por venganza – continuó intentando hacer entrar en razón a Kensi

¡No hables así de ella!

¡No necesito que nadie me defienda Kensi! – espetó entrando en la habitación sin molestarse en pedir permiso – Escúchame Fabray – la señaló con el dedo – Ni en tus mejores sueños saldría contigo. Lo siento Kensi pero no pienso soportarla, bastante tuve con hacerlo a los dieciséis – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación. Su amiga la siguió, y Quinn las siguió a ambas.

¡Rachel espera!

¡¿Qué? – la pregunta salió con más brusquedad de la que deseaba, Kensi no tenia la culpa de como era Quinn - ¿No la ves? Dice que yo hablo demasiado ¡Já! ¡No es culpa mía que ella no sepa como tratar con los demás! – gritó mirándola directamente – Y como no sabe, se pone esa estúpida mascara invisible para parecer inalcanzable ¡Y no lo eres! – volvió a gritar la morena – ¡Sigues teniendo miedo a que te hagan daño, igual que a los dieciséis! ¡Supéralo Quinn!

En aquel momento Kensi se lamentó en silencio por haber llevado a Rachel a la cena, se lamentó por que sus dos mejores amigas se conocieran. No se trataba de si Quinn tenía miedo o no a que le hicieran daño, es que se lo habían hecho y no hacia mucho de eso. Rogó porque la rubia no se viera afectada por las palabras de Rachel.

Las palabras de la morena la habían dejado paralizada ¿Miedo? ¿Con que derecho hablaba ella de su miedo? Habían pasado diez años, no la conocía de nada. ¿A quien quería engañar? La pequeña diva no iba muy desencaminada y eso la enfureció. La chica no había perdido esa cualidad.

¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas! ¿A que crees que le tengo miedo? ¿A ti? Por favor Berry – ironizó sacando su orgullo – baja de tu nube de estrella

Chicas, por favor, tranquilizaos – pidió la tercera de ellas, nunca había visto a ninguna de las dos tan enfurecidas

¿No tienes miedo? Pues hagámoslo – espeto Rachel sin apartar sus ojos de los de Quinn

¡Hagámoslo!

¿Qué? – Kensi no entendía nada, habían pasado de gritarse cosas horribles a ponerse de acuerdo en segundos

Habrá condiciones – exigió la rubia

Perfecto – estuvo de acuerdo

Kensi trae papel y un bolígrafo de aquel armario – señaló tras la barra del salón mientras ella tomó asiento en uno de los sofás. Rachel se sentó en el otro.

¿Estáis bien?

Kensi, papel y lápiz – ordenó Rachel sin molestarse en contestar su pregunta

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Rachel y Quinn enfrentadas, cada una en un sofá del salón. Kensi permanecía sentada en la alfombra de pelo que cubría el suelo, entre una y otra, preparada para anotar cada una de las condiciones de sus amigas.

Esto es solo un negocio – comenzó Quinn recuperando la serenidad – En cuanto la compra este hecha, no nos volveremos a ver – Rachel asintió y Kensi, muy a su pesar, lo apuntó

No pienso besarte – fue el turno de Rachel

Tranquila, no quiero ningún tipo de contacto físico contigo – aseguró con desagrado la rubia - Te pagare, no quiero deberte ningún favor – espetó

No voy a aceptar dinero, no soy ninguna…

Tres mil dólares ahora y tres mil cuando esto acabe – continuó sin prestar atención a la negativa de Rachel. Ella no dijo nada para no discutir, ya encontraría la forma de no aceptar ese dinero

No voy a aceptar ninguna orden. A la primera que exijas algo como si fuera tu esclava, me largo. – Quinn asintió dando el visto bueno para que Kensi lo anotara

Eh… - la castaña dudó si interrumpir esa especie de acuerdo al que sus amigas estaban llegando – Rachel no tiene donde quedarse – soltó sin más y la aludida la miró molesta, no quería que Quinn supiera aquello – Estaba apunto de volver a casa de sus padres, a Lima – especificó por si la rubia no sabia que los padres de la chica seguían allí

Kensi sonrió. Por un momento le pareció ver preocupación en la mirada de Quinn. La rubia le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que nadie en su sano juicio volvería allí por voluntad propia, así que en ese momento debía estar pensando, o bien que Rachel estaba loca o que tenía algún problema grave. Quizás no todo estaba perdido con esas dos.

Puede quedarse en la otra habitación – dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz

Eso no es necesario

¡Ya esta apuntado! – exclamó mostrándole el folio donde habían apuntado cada cosa dicha en ese tiempo, incluido que viviría allí mientras durase aquello. Rachel bufó, tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer. Era cierto, no tenia donde vivir - ¿Alguna quiere apuntar algo más? – preguntó releyendo el papel escrito por ella misma. Las chicas se tomaron unos segundos para pensar

De momento no se me ocurre nada más

A mi tampoco – secundó las palabras de la rubia

Deberíais firmarlo – dijo pasándole el folio primero a Quinn y después a Rachel, ambas plasmaron su firma en él – Os recuerdo que si una de las dos incumple esto y la otra denuncia, es valido en un juicio. Es un acuerdo firmado por ambas, aunque no este debidamente redactado

Para ser una abogada que se niega a ejercer estas muy metida en el papel – se burló Quinn levantándose, Kensi pasó de ella

Es tarde. Deberíamos irnos

Ahora vives aquí ¿recuerdas?

Kensi, tengo la mitad de mis cosas en mi apartamento y la otra mitad en el tuyo, no tengo ganas de bromas – espetó dispuesta a marcharse

No es una broma, según esto – le informó mostrando el papel previamente firmado por ella – A partir de ahora vives aquí, si te vas, Quinn podría denunciarte

No tengo nada aquí ¿no pretenderás que duerma desnuda? – preguntó incrédula

Seguro que Quinn puede prestarte algo ¿Verdad? – se dirigió a la rubia, quien tardo más de la cuenta en contestar

Claro – murmuró. Por su cabeza habían pasado otras respuestas nada agradables pero recordó el acuerdo y prefirió no arriesgarse a romper alguna de esas condiciones

Quinn dejó a las dos chicas en medio del salón mientras ella fue a la habitación a buscar algo para su nueva compañera de casa.

Te voy a matar – susurró

Relájate Rachel, disfruta de vivir aquí aunque sea solo por unos días. Además no es tan mala como parece, ya lo veras cuando la conozcas…

Te olvidas que ya la conozco – le recordó en voz baja, no quería que la rubia escuchara su conversación

No tan bien como crees

¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?

¿Yo? – preguntó con fingida inocencia – Nada

Ya pues…

Supongo que esto te servirá – dijo Quinn volviendo a unirse a ellas

Supongo – musitó la morena tomando en sus manos lo que la chica le ofrecía

Chicas yo me voy ¿si? Que paséis buena noche – les deseó con cierta sorna guiñándoles un ojo antes de abandonar la suite

Silencio. Eso es todo lo que les quedó con el abandono de su amiga. Ninguna quiso mirar a la otra y después de varios minutos, fue Quinn quién tomo la palabra.

La habitación tiene baño propio. Hay toallas, gel, champú y demás cosa que puedas necesitar. Cualquier cosa que te falte, mañana puedes pedirla en recepción. Las sabanas están limpias – relató con desapego – Detrás de la barra hay una pequeña nevera con refrescos, agua y otras bebidas por si lo necesitas – continuó, dándole la espalda, camino ya de su habitación – Buenas noches

Buenas noches – susurró Rachel atónica, aunque la rubia ya no la escuchaba

* * *

_Gracias por lo comentarios xD Espero que poco a poco se vaya entendiendo todo jeje_

_Saludos ;)_


	9. Los Hamptons

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Los Hamptons **

La idea de matarla y hacer desaparecer su cuerpo, rondó por su mente numerosas veces ¡y solo llevaba tres días allí! Los suficiente para que la morena hubiera trasladado sus cosas e invadido su vida. Quinn nunca apreció tanto su soledad como en aquellos momentos, y el silencio. Echaba de menos el silencio. Rachel se movía de un lado a otro canturreando y eso la irritaba hasta límites insospechados. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba estar callada?

¿Cuál era su problema? Porque debía tener alguno y Rachel no conseguía encontrarlo. Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron ¨amigas¨, no es como si fueran extrañas obligadas a vivir bajo el mismo techo. El silencio era la base de su relación actual, eso o respuestas de si o no principalmente. Y eso cuando Quinn se dignaba a regalarle su compañía porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba encerrada en su habitación. ¿Qué podía haber tan interesante para mantenerla ocupada todo el día? Nada. Kensi le había dicho que la rubia no tenía televisión, ni ordenador ahí. Nada. ¿Entonces?

Entonces había dos opciones para Rachel. Uno, Quinn quería evitarla a toda costa. Dos, la rubia se había vuelto muy antisocial. La pequeña diva prefirió quedarse con la segunda explicación.

La escuchó decir adiós y segundos después la oyó salir. Era su oportunidad para volver a sentirse un poco en casa, solo un poco, porque aquello nunca se había sentido como estar en casa. Abandonó su encierro voluntario y echo un vistazo al salón ¿Rachel fue siempre tan desordenada? Caminó con un libro en su mano sorteando diferentes artículos, la edición especial en dvd de Funny Girl, el disco de grandes éxitos de Barbra Streisand, el iPod… si alguna vez eso había sido un salón ordenado, dejó de serlo en cuanto Rachel llevó sus cosas allí. Rezó silenciosamente para que aquello acabara pronto, que el señor Anderson encontrara un hueco en su agenda y se reuniera con ellas.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos de tranquilidad cuando su móvil empezó a sonar en su habitación, donde había trasladado todo para mantenerlo lejos de la diva de Broadway. Dejó el libro sobre el propio sofá y fue directa a por el aparato con la esperanza de que fuera la llamada esperada. Su ilusión se vino abajo al leer el identificador de llamadas, resopló con desdén y rechazó la llamada. Aun no había salido de la habitación cuando volvió a sonar.

¡¿Qué? – espeto tras pulsar la pantalla y desbloquear la llamada - ¿Cómo? ¡No! Estoy de vacaciones… ¿esto es por el trabajo o por ti?... ¡No hay un nosotras! ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar? ¡Se acabó!... Me da igual… No…

Le llevó más tiempo del que esperaba decidirse por una película en el videoclub de la acera de enfrente y tardó veinte minutos en regresar al hotel. Quinn parecía haber salido de su reclutamiento porque había un libro abierto y del revés en uno de los sofás, pero ni rastro de ella. Caminó hasta la barra del salón para conseguir un vaso y algún refresco, y entonces la escuchó. Seguía en su habitación y no sonaba muy contenta, de hecho discutía con alguien. ¿Pero quién? Fuera quien fuera no estaba ahí eso seguro, porque varias veces amenazó con colgar. ¿Una novia quizás? No habían hablado nada así que Rachel no sabía el estado de la rubia, pero alguien como ella no tendría problemas para encontrar a alguien ¿no? Se planteó la posibilidad de marcharse unas horas pero ¿Dónde iba a ir? Kensi no estaba y parecía estar a punto de llover, además estaba anocheciendo. ¡Uf! Si de algo estaba segura era de no querer estar en el lugar de la persona al otro lado del teléfono, pocas veces escuchó a Quinn tan furiosa, y eso que la vio muchas veces enfadarse.

Escuchó otro grito de Quinn, esta vez, más fuerte y más contundente. Un claro ¨ vete a la mierda ¨ que la morena tomó como el final de la conversación. Rápidamente colocó el dvd y se sentó en el sofá opuesto al que albergaba el libro de la rubia. Cuando esta salió y se encontró allí a Rachel gruñó molesta.

Quiso preguntar si todo iba bien, era evidente que no pero… De todas formas con una sola mirada Quinn le hizo saber que no era buena idea. La observó ir de vuelta a su habitación y salir dos minutos después. Agarró el iPod de la morena con frustración por no haber encontrado el suyo y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Te vas? – quiso saber Rachel

No es asunto tuyo – espetó sin mirarla – Me lo llevo – le informó mostrandole su propio iPod y sin darle tiempo a protestar

De nada eh – fue sarcástica aunque ya no había nadie

Visualizó la película que había alquilado y otra que pasaron después en televisión, pero realmente no les prestó mucha atención. Era de noche, llovía y Quinn todavía no había vuelto. Estaba preocupada, no quería estarlo, porque la rubia no debería importarle pero le importaba. Esperó media hora más y pasada la media noche llamó a Kensi, era la única persona en común, y a lo mejor ella sabía algo.

Rachel ¿sabes que hora es?

Si

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó segura, la morena no la llamaría si no estuviera pasando algo

Eh… ¿te ha llamado Quinn?

No ¿Os habéis peleado otra vez? – interrogó cansada de estar en medio de sus dos amigas

No, hoy prácticamente no nos hemos visto pero… salí un momento y cuando regresé la escuche pelearse con alguien por teléfono, después salió y se fue

¿Cuánto hace de eso?

Unas cuatro horas – reveló paseándose de un lado a otro de la estancia, el silencio de Kensi al otro lado no la tranquilizaba

¿Sabes con quien estaba discutiendo?

Ni idea. Dijo que no era asunto mio pero escuché algunas cosas… le decía que no iba a volver, que la olvidara e hiciera su vida… cosas así

Ya… - suspiró y Rachel intuyó que su amiga si sabia con quien había discutido la rubia – Búscala en la piscina o en el gimnasio, si hubiera salido del hotel ya habría vuelto…

Pero estarán cerrados…

Búscala allí… buenas noches Rachel

Esta bien, gracias - se despidió

Optó por ir primero a la piscina, a pesar de que a esa hora estaba prohibido bañarse, y tal y como había imaginado no había ni rastro de Quinn. Habían cubierto la piscina a causa de la lluvia y solo dos farolas daban luz a la zona. La tranquilidad era tal que Rachel deseó darse un baño, lamentablemente si la pillaban tendría problemas, y aun tenia que encontrar a la rubia.

El gimnasio y el spa del hotel estaban en la primera planta y una vez allí, Rachel sonrió a medias. Las puertas estaban cerradas pero había una luz, esperaba que fuese ella y no que estuviesen limpiando o algo así. Deshizo su camino hasta la recepción, donde como cada noche estaba Andrew. La morena había hablado un par de veces con él y le parecía amable, serio pero gentil. Se acercó a él y haciendo uso de sus mejores dotes como actriz lo convenció para que le abriera las puertas del lugar.

Estaba oscuro. Una tenue luz se podía percibir en una de las salas y Rachel caminó hacia ella, Andrew la siguió.

La rabia seguía presente en su cuerpo. Odiaba que ella consiguiera hacerle eso, meterse en su cabeza y hacerla explotar. No tenía ningún derecho, ya no. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha y gancho de izquierda. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas aquel saco de boxeo, el receptor de su furia. No el culpable.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. ¿Quinn boxeando? Eso era… sexy. Movió rápidamente su cabeza negando para alejar esos pensamientos pero… Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, que le daba cierto brillo a su piel, piel expuesta gracias al top que estaba utilizando y que dejaba a la vista su perfecto abdomen. Y eso pantalones de chándal eran… bajos, lo justo para provocar. Y la forma de moverse… definitivamente Quinn sabia lo que se hacia.

Un leve carraspeo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Andrew tenía una sonrisa burlona mal disimulada en su rostro, que le hizo sonrojarse. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la rubia los había descubierto.

¿Qué hacéis ahí? – preguntó molesta secándose la cara con una toalla

Eh…

La señorita Berry estaba preocupada por usted señorita Fabray, por su llamada… - aclaró ante el gesto confuso de la rubia. Cuando busco la mirada de Rachel, la morena la desvió hacia un punto indefinido al final de la sala

¿Mi llamada?

Si, su llamada para decirle que estaba aquí encerrada

No es culpa suya – le defendió Rachel cuando vio como la rubia se cruzaba de brazos – le mentí para que viniéramos aquí… lo siento – se disculpó con el hombre, quien le ofreció una amable sonrisa

Andrew puedes irte, yo cerrare – el empleado del hotel asintió dispuesto a irse – ¡oh! Espera… dile a Tommy que tengo lo que me pidió ¿de acuerdo?

Claro, muchas gracias señori… Quinn – corrigió enseguida que vio la mirada de la chica

Así que… boxeo ¿eh? – Rachel se mostró esquiva con su mirada y Quinn medio sonrió girándose

Es bueno para liberar tensiones

Prefiero el yoga

Tu misma – se encogió de hombros – Esto es tuyo – dijo devolviéndole su iPod – demasiado Broadway para mi – añadió con burla. Rachel pensó que mejor eso a que siguiera ignorándola

¿Estas…

¡No lo hagas! – espetó interrumpiéndola – No preguntes – no se lo pidió, se lo exigió acompañando sus palabras de una dura mirada, la misma que había desaparecido mientras hablaba con Andrew

Rachel hizo el gesto de poner un candado en su boca y tirar la llave, y aunque Quinn no quería tuvo que sonreír. La primera sonrisa abierta y sincera que le dirigía a Rachel, la morena extrañamente se sintió satisfecha y reprimió su propia sonrisa, no quería terminar con su buena racha.

Rachel

¿Si? – indagó viéndola recoger sus cosas con un gesto más serio

¿Has estado alguna vez en los Hamptons?

No

Pues haz la maleta – dijo antes de abandonar aquella sala dejando a una petrificada Rachel atrás


	10. Tenemos que parar

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Tenemos que parar**

Después de cinco días el silencio no estaba tan mal, podría incluso decir que se estaba acostumbrando a ellos, y por lo menos, Quinn dejó de ignorarla completamente para pasar tiempo en silencio a su alrededor. Algo es algo. Eran sus gestos los que la tenían desconcertada. Los últimos dos días Quinn se había levanto antes y preparó desayuno para dos sin que Rachel se lo pidiese, y de alguna forma la rubia se había fijado en lo que desayunaba. La primera mañana que se encontró el desayuno listo miro a la rubia con sorpresa, el segundo día le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Su primer fin de semana juntas iba a ser en los Hamptons, el señor Anderson tuvo la brillante idea de invitarlas a su casa de vacaciones para disfrutar del sol y la tranquilidad, y por fin conocerla. ¡Genial! La morena no quería reconocerlo pero estaba nerviosa, aun no sabia como comportarse alrededor de Quinn y ahora tenia que pasar dos días fingiendo que estaban súper enamoradas. Empezaba a verle lagunas enormes a su plan inicial. Puede que no fuera tan fácil. Y por delante había un viaje de más de dos horas con la silenciosa Quinn, como en secreto la había bautizado.

Quinn había planeado salir hacia los Hamptons a las 7 am y ya llevaban dos horas de retraso. A Rachel le costó salir de la cama. ¿Qué había sido de la chica que se levantaba a las 6 am para hacer su rutina de ejercicios antes de ir a clase? Una de dos, había descubierto que dormir era mucho mejor que levantarse cuando aun no ha amanecido, o quería fastidiarla a ella. La ex animadora prefirió elegir lo primero, después de todo llevaba dos días siendo amable con ella ¿no? Lo estaba intentando, eso tenía que contar. Y tampoco es que le costara mucho, la pequeña diva respetaba su silencio, y le agradecía las cosas con una sonrisa, no estaba mal para variar.

A las 9.30 am, Quinn puso el coche en marcha, pero en el primer intento de Rachel para entablar una conversación y hacer mas llevadero el camino, la rubia se aparcó a un lado y la miro con gesto serio.

Me da igual si crees que estoy loca, exagero o cualquier cosa, pero hay reglas cuando conduzco – Rachel la miró expectante – No hablo y nadie me habla – espetó

No es que hables mucho, de todas formas – murmuró a modo de broma pero por su mirada, la morena supo que no bromeaba, así que asintió y guardó silencio

Puedes poner la radio – le concedió relajándose un poco, no quería ser borde con ella – pero por favor, elige una estación, la que quieras y déjala ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel asintió de nuevo

¿Algo más?

Si, si tienes algo que decir…

¡Me callo! Lo he pillado – la interrumpió y le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa en Quinn

Iba a decir que lo digas cuando estemos paradas en un semáforo o en un atasco pero tu misma – se encogió de hombros reanudando la marcha y no pudo verlo pero Rachel sonrió. A lo mejor no estaba tan mal ese viaje

Después de dos horas de viaje y un atasco monumental, que las mantuvo paradas durante más de media hora, Rachel estaba empezando a desesperarse. Nunca en su vida había estado tanto tiempo en silencio, sino era ella, era alguien alrededor, pero alguien hablaba. Quinn no parecía incomoda, ni cansada de ese silencio.

La escuchó suspirar por decimocuarta vez en los últimos cinco minutos, parecía aburrida pero sus reglas eran muy serias, no habla ni nadie le habla mientras conduce. Rachel había elegido una estación de radio con canciones antiguas, no le pareció mal, no le molestaba algo de música, así que no protestó por ella, además ella misma le había dicho que podía elegir lo que quisiera. Tampoco se quejó cuando la morena tarareó durante gran parte del camino pero por alguna razón había dejado de hacerlo. Estaría cansada.

¡Oh, oh! Tenía que decir algo y la carretera se presentaba desértica, y no tenia pinta de ir a cambiar en breve. Quinn parecía relajada durante los veinte minutos anteriores, y no la mandó callar cuando tarareaba algunas de las canciones que sonaban en la radio, a lo mejor…

El continuo movimiento, arriba y abajo, de la pierna izquierda de Rachel la distrajo por unos segundos, la morena no parecía estar muy bien. De reojo la había descubierto varias veces mirándola y la chica abría la boca queriendo decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerraba guardando silencio. Quinn tuvo que reprimir más de una carcajada porque era realmente gracioso. El golpeteo se hizo más intenso con el tiempo, produciendo un ligero sonido al apoyar el talón de su pie.

Quinn – le llamó no aguantando más, la rubia no le hizo ni caso – Quinn, por favor… es importante – aseguró intentado llamar su atención

¿Qué? – se rindió a la voz aniñada de Rachel

Tenemos que parar, necesito ir al baño – susurró algo avergonzada

Solo nos quedan veinticinco minutos, treinta como mucho, para llegar – dijo reduciendo un poco la velocidad y sin apartar la mirada de la carretera

No puedo aguantar

Te dije que fueras antes de salir – le recordó mirándola, parecía hablar en serio

¡Y fui! – se defendió la morena

¿Entonces? – la diva se encogió de hombros, no iba a decirle que se había bebido dos cafés antes de salir y casi un litro y medio de agua durante el trayecto

Por favor Quinn, he visto una señal allá atrás, tiene que haber una zona de descanso cerca… por favor – suplicó mirándola con ojitos y haciendo pucheros, lastima que Quinn ni siquiera la miró

No

Por favor… - insistió repitiendo el gesto de antes y esta vez la rubia se permitió apartar sus ojos de la carretera casi vacía para mirarla

Esta bien

Un segundo. La miró un único y maldito segundo, y no se pudo negar ¿Cuál era su problema? Solo estaban a veinte minutos de llegar, era una mujer adulta, podía aguantar ¿no? Y si no que no bebiera tanta agua. Que no quitara sus ojos de la carretera y que no hablara, no significaba que era ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y la había visto beberse casi una botella de dos litros de agua.

Salió de aquel aseo tratando de no tocar nada innecesario. Nunca le han gustado los baños públicos. La vio. Tenia una imagen perfecta de la rubia apoya en la barra de aquella cafetería del área de servicio. Sonreía por algo, aparentemente gracioso, que le dijo la camarera al oído, demasiado cerca para no conocerse. Conocía esa sonrisa, la había visto tantas veces en Quinn cuando estaban en la secundaria. Enigmática, misteriosa, única… y descubrió su significado cuando la pequeña morena que atendía el lugar escribió algo, probablemente su numero, en una servilleta y se la deslizó a través de la barra. Caminó hasta las dos chicas y se plantó, de brazos cruzados, junto a la rubia.

Nos vamos – espetó sin importarle si interrumpía o no

Claro – dijo sustituyendo su sonrisa por una simple mueca – Encantada de conocerte Laia – volvió a sonreír mirando a la chica

El placer ha sido mio – aseguró la joven con un tonito sensual que molesto a la diva

Mi amor, se nos hace tarde – la voz de Rachel llamó la atención de ambas

Quinn vio como Laia se alejaba y ella era arrastrada al aparcamiento con el brazo de Rachel enganchado al suyo.

¿A que ha venido eso? – preguntó soltándose

¿El que? – Quinn alzó una ceja haciéndole ver que no estaba para juegos – Solo estoy practicando para cuando lleguemos – se excusó inocentemente. Quinn prefirió dejarlo pasar, no era buena idea discutir cuando estaban apunto de llegar

Pensé que igual tenias hambre – dijo entregándole una barrita de cereales y chocolate

Rachel sonrió disimuladamente aceptando la barrita. Gestos como ese eran los que la tenían completamente descolocada. Se quedó un par de pasos más retrasada que la rubia, de camino al coche, y su sonrisa fue enorme al comprobar como tiraba la servilleta con el número de aquella chica en la papelera más cercana.


	11. Apariencias

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

** Apariencias**

¡Wow! Simplemente… ¡wow! Fue lo primero que ambas dijeron al llegar a la residencia Anderson en los Hamptons. Una vivienda de dos plantas, cuatro habitaciones en la parte superior, jardín delantero con espacio para varios vehículos, piscina en el jardín trasero y una unidad independiente junto a la piscina, con su propia habitación, baño y cocina. ¡Y la playa estaba a solo unos minutos de allí!

Unos gritos, cada vez mas vivos, las devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. De pronto dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, correteaban alrededor de Quinn, mientras Rachel los miraba divertida.

¡Te voy a pillar!

¡En tus sueños, enano!

¡Trevor y Sally Anderson, parad! – gritó una chica de unos veinticinco años haciendo que ambos dejaran de correr – Lo siento, llegáis en medio de una guerra infantil, soy Julie y estos son mis hijos – señaló a los pequeños - Vosotras debéis ser Quinn y Rachel ¿no?

Yo soy Quinn y ella Rachel – aclaró la rubia extendiéndole su mano

Encantada de conoceros, mi padre esta dentro… pasad…

Rachel siguió a la joven rubia hacia la casa, cargando su equipaje para esos días. En cambio Quinn se quedó más retrasada con Trevor a un lado y Sally al otro.

¿Qué? – preguntó al sentirse observada por los niños

Eres muy guapa

¡A Trevor le gusta la chica nueva! ¡A Trevor le gusta la chica nueva! ¡A Trev-

¡Ya vale Sally! – Julie detuvo el cantico de su hija

Se llama Quinn, no chica nueva – la defendió el pequeño

¡A Trevor le gusta Quinn! – repitió susurrando para que su madre no la escuchara

Gracias Trevor, tu también eres muy guapo – contestó reprimiendo una risa

Sally inmediatamente dejó de canturrear para ver como su hermano se ponía totalmente rojo. Un nuevo cantico salió de su boca para burlarse de él, cambiando ¨ A Trevor le gusta Quinn¨ por ¨ Trevor se ha puesto rojo¨. Lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera más avergonzado.

Tras saludar al señor Anderson, Julie las acompañó hasta la que seria su habitación durante su estancia allí. ¡Dios! ¡Iban a dormir juntas! Ninguna de las dos se había parado a pensar en eso, pero era lo normal ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eran una pareja.

Ninguna dijo nada cuando la chica las dejo a solas para que se instalasen. La habitación no estaba mal, tenia baño propio, una cama lo suficientemente grande para que las dos durmieran sin tener que tocarse, un armario y cajones suficientes para su ropa, y con vistas al jardín de atrás y la piscina. Nada mal.

Se miraron mutuamente y miraron aquella cama, luego otro vistazo al resto de la habitación. Ni rastro de un sillón o algo en lo que una pudiera dormir.

Eh… creo que deberíamos deshacer las maletas – propuso Quinn en un intento por alejar cualquier pensamiento de ella y la pequeña diva en la misma cama

Diez minutos, quince como mucho, fue lo que les llevó colocar toda su ropa en sus respectivos lugares. Ninguna dijo nada durante ese tiempo, ambas tenían mucho en lo que pensar. Rachel no podía quitarse la imagen de la rubia con aquella camarera de la estación de servicio, y Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría después, cuando las luces se apagaran y estuvieran en la misma cama. Unos golpecitos en la puerta cerrada acabaron con su silencio y la pequeña Sally, seguida por Trevor, hizo su entrada en cuanto se les dio permiso.

El abuelo dice que os acompañemos hasta el salón, el ya esta allí – les comunicó la niña con una sonrisa - ¿es verdad que sois novias? – preguntó sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

Si – confirmó Quinn después de una rápida mirada a la morena

Lo ves, te lo dije – picó a su hermano sacándole la lengua

¡Hey! No deberías molestar a tu hermano – lo defendió Rachel al verlo algo alicaído

Es que él dice que no parecéis novias, que Quinn es muy guapa y se casara con ella – se defendió descubriendo al niño, quien cada vez estaba más avergonzado

Rachel sonrió. Algunas cosas seguían sin cambiar y la rubia solo había necesitado unos minutos con ese chico para romperle el corazón. Conquistando allá por donde pisa, se dijo mentalmente.

Ven aquí – dijo Quinn al ver que el chico no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. La rubia tomo asiento en la cama y sentó a Trevor sobre sus rodillas - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ocho – contestó en voz baja

¿No crees que soy un poco mayor para ti? – indagó haciendo que la mirara

El amor no tiene edad – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Lo he visto en las películas – tanto Quinn como Rachel tuvieron que reprimir una risa para no cohibir mas al niño

Eso es cierto… hagamos una cosa – dijo manteniendo a todos expectantes, especialmente a Rachel, ver el comportamiento de la rubia con aquel niño estaba removiendo cosas en ella, cosas que ni siquiera quería plantearse – Si cuando cumplas los 21, todavía quieres que nos casemos, nos casaremos, pero ten en cuenta que para entonces yo estaré más vieja y arrugada eh

No importa, mama dice que todos nos ponemos viejos y arrugados, que lo que importa es lo que esta en el corazón – le quitó importancia a las ultimas palabras de la rubia, al fin y al cabo, acababa de aceptar casarse con él, tenia que esperar hasta los 21 ¿y que? Lo iba a hacer

Tu mama es muy lista – intervino Rachel recordándole a la rubia que estaba allí, por un momento lo olvidó y ahora estaba algo sonrojada al saber que la chica había escuchado todo

Y muy guapa – añadió Sally mientras Trevor asentía

Quinn carraspeó y recuperó la compostura dejando al niño en el suelo, y alisando su ropa tras ponerse de pie. En ningún momento se atrevió a volver a mirar a Rachel. Se había propuesto no bajar la guardia frente a ella, y en aquel momento lo hizo, lo peor de todo era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien sin esas barreras.

Los niños iban por delante cuchicheando y soltando risitas. Ellas, una al lado de la otra, bajando cada escalón con pausa. De pronto Rachel unió su mano a la de Quinn, la rubia la soltó inmediatamente y la miró con sorpresa.

¿Qué haces? – susurró

Somos pareja ¿recuerdas? – ofreció como excusa.

La verdad era que ella misma se sorprendió por su gesto, fue algo inconsciente y cuando quiso darse cuenta la rubia la estaba mirando como si estuviera loca o algo peor.

Quinn pareció creerse su explicación porque relajó el gesto serio de su rostro y, esta vez, fue ella quien le tomo la mano durante el resto del camino.


	12. Una pareja

**Disclaimer: Rachel y Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Una pareja**

De algún modo, aun no tenia muy claro como, acabó sentada sobre las piernas de Quinn, en aquel sillón de una sola plaza, siendo interrogada por el señor Anderson, y bajo la mirada de dos pequeños encantadores y su joven madre. Y no se estaba mal, de hecho estaba muy, muy cómoda. Pero esa comodidad pronto se vio sustituida por nervios y un cosquilleo en el interior de su cuerpo, gracias a las suaves caricias de la rubia en su cadera. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito o seria algo inconsciente como le pasó a ella? De cualquier forma, eso se sentía mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. El brazo de Quinn rodeando su cintura, su mano en su cadera, colándose de ven en cuando bajo su camiseta para rozar su piel… y su otra mano, su otra mano estaba cómodamente apoya en su muslo. La rubia no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba provocando ¿o si?

Algo no estaba funcionando bien, aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarlas intentando encontrar algún error, algo que le hiciera echarse atrás y rechazar su oferta. Aquellos dos días no eran para ¨relajarse¨ como el hombre le había dicho al invitarlas, eran para ver como se comportaban entre ellas, para confirmar si todo lo que ella le había contado, era cierto. Y entonces las palabras de Rachel en las escaleras volvieron a su mente, una pareja, tenían que actuar como tal y lo hizo. Tiró de la mano de la morena sentándola sobre ella y la rodeó con su brazo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para William Anderson, tampoco para el resto allí presente. Pero no era incomodo, lejos de sentirse así, estaba relajada, Rachel no dejaba de responder a cada pregunta que Anderson le hacia y siempre con una sonrisa, y entonces dejo de prestar atención a aquel hombre para prestársela a ella. Los movimientos de sus manos al hablar, su risa contagiosa, su largo y brillante cabello cayendo sobre su espalda… se sintió tentada a acariciarlo y en su lugar comenzó a acariciar la cadera de la chica. Pudo notar como Rachel se movió al primer contacto de sus dedos con su piel, fue accidental pero se sentía tan bien, tan suave. Y lo repitió, lo hacia de vez en cuanto sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Se estaba dejando llevar y eso la llevó hasta ahí, hasta estar completamente embelesada mirando a la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Quinn me contó que lleváis dos años juntas y que ya es hora de dar un pasó adelante, por eso esta interesada en mi estudio

Así es – confirmó mirando a la rubia

La descubrió mirándola completamente absorta y sonriendo como nunca la había visto sonreír. Acarició su mano y Quinn fue consiente de que la habían ¨pillado¨. Se sonrojó levemente y miro al señor Anderson, quien por su parte sonreía contento con lo que estaba viendo.

Después de dos años juntas por fin se ha dado cuenta que no puede vivir sin mi – bromeó la morena haciendo reír a todos

¿Cómo os conocisteis? – indagó Julie robándole la pregunta a su padre

En el instituto… nos peleábamos por el mismo chico

¿De verdad? – las dos asintieron aunque Quinn no estaba muy cómoda hablando de eso

¿Quién ganó? – se intereso la pequeña Sally

Ella, estuvieron a punto de casarse y todo – dijo con desdén - ¿el baño? – preguntó obligando a Rachel a quitarse de encima para poder salir de allí. Desapareció segundos después siguiendo a Sally por un largo pasillo

¿Está bien? – se preocupó Julie

Si… no le gusta mucho hablar de aquellos años

Quinn no tardó en volver y siguieron hablando a pesar de que la atención de Rachel se centró en la reacción de la rubia, y en como había cambiado su actitud de un extremo a otro, de cercana y cariñosa, a fría y distante. Ni siquiera volvió a tomar asiento en su sitió, tal y como estaban, sino que ocupo el brazo del sillón en el que la morena seguía y no volvió a tocarla, ni dirigirle ninguna de esas sonrisas que había visto antes durante el resto de la mañana. Tampoco lo hizo durante la comida, y después, Rachel no encontró la oportunidad. Trevor y Sally no se separaban de la rubia ni un momento, tenían algún tipo de fijación con ella, porque aquello no era normal.

El señor Anderson tuvo que marcharse por algunas horas y ellas se quedaron con Julie y los niños, ellos se empeñaron en salir a bañarse en la piscina y su madre no se lo negó. Y allí están, los dos niños entrando y saliendo de la piscina, Quinn ignorándola, Julie a su lado intentando decir algo pero sin atreverse, y ella preguntándose que había hecho o dicho para que la rubia estuviese así con ella.

Deja de preocuparte – dijo Julie llamando su atención con un golpecito en la pierna

No estoy preocupada

¿En serio? ¿Por qué cualquiera lo diría? Llevas los últimos veinte minutos sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, como si quisieras colarte en su cabeza o algo así, si no fuese tu novia seria un poco aterrador – Rachel se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, igual si que era un poco raro que la mirara tanto

Se le pasara, tiene cambios de humor un poco bruscos a veces pero siempre se le pasa

Parece el tipo de chica que siempre lo ha tenido todo, pero algo me hace pensar que no es así ¿me equivoco?

Lo tenía hasta que las cosas empezaron a cambiar

Como si supiera que hablaban de ella, la rubia se olvidó por un momento de los juegos con los pequeños y se giró buscando a Rachel, estaba con Julie y las dos parecían haber congeniado bastante bien, en ese momento quiso saber de que hablaban pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar y no acercarse a la morena.

Recordar el instituto, Lima, Ohio, Finn… hizo que las barreras volvieran a su sitió. Tenia que centrarse en lo realmente importante, convencer a William Anderson padre para que firmara la venta del lugar.

Se le dan bien los niños ¿habéis pensado en tener hijos? - la pregunta hizo a Rachel saltar como un resorte, lo que provoco una carcajada en la otra chica - Supongo que eso es un no

Y suponía bien, primero porque realmente no eran nada, y segundo porque ¿habría pensado Quinn en tener niños después de lo de Beth?

Y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Quinn, esta vez estaba lanzando a Trevor al agua mientras Sally gritaba que lo soltara ya. La rubia parecía encajar tan bien con los niños como ellos con ella. Rachel sonrió al ver como los dos pequeños formaban un complot contra la rubia y salpicaban agua fuera de la piscina para mojarla.

Quizás deberías ir a ayudarla, cuando se unen no hay quien pueda con ellos – sugirió Julie animándola con un empujoncito

A medio camino cambió de idea y en lugar de unirse a Quinn en la batalla, prefirió ponerse de parte de los chicos. Por sorpresa, agarró a la rubia y la fue acercando hasta el borde de la piscina entre gritos y risas. Gritos de Quinn para que la soltara y más gritos y risas de Trevor y Sally para que la tirara a la piscina. Al final ganaron los niños.

* * *

_Gracias por seguir pendientes de la historia xD_


	13. Extraño cosquilleo

**Disclaimer: Rachel y Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Extraño cosquilleo**

Temió lo peor cuando la vio emerger del agua y la miró intensamente con gesto serio mientras de fondo se oían las risas de Trevor y Sally, y más alejada la de Julie. Sus sospechas eran infundadas, por que la rubia salió de aquella piscina y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hacia parar el mundo y entonces reconoció sus intenciones, justo a tiempo para correr por el amplio jardín huyendo de ella. Lamentablemente para ella, Quinn la alcanzó y la arrastró consigo hasta el borde de la piscina, consiguiendo finalmente lanzarla al agua como venganza.

Habían pasado una tarde divertida en el jardín pero de vuelta a la habitación, Quinn volvió a ser distante y callada. La rubia fue la primera en la ducha dejando a Rachel fuera esperando su turno. El teléfono móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar revelando su presencia sobre la cama del cuarto. Rachel se debatió por un momento entre mirar quien llamaba o dejarlo sonar. Finalmente su parte más cotilla ganó. _Christine_ ¿quién era y que quería de la rubia? Fue lo primero que la pequeña diva se preguntó para si misma. La melodía dejo de sonar y Rachel suspiró dejando el aparato en la misma posición que estaba. No tardó mucho en volver a sonar, otra vez la tal Christine. ¿Seria la misma chica con la que escuchó discutir a la rubia? ¿Aquella a la que le decía que no volvería, que la olvidara?

¡Rachel! – gritó sacando a la morena de sus cavilaciones

¿Si?

¿Estás bien? Te he llamado como tres veces – la miró extrañada por su actitud

Eh… si – afirmó mirando el teléfono en su mano y luego a Quinn, quién asomaba únicamente su cabeza con la puerta del baño entreabierta - lo siento, no te he oído – se recuperó del impacto de ver a la rubia con el cabello mojado y de lo que brevemente su cabeza imaginó y sus ojos no podían ver bajo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo

Te estaba preguntando que ¿Quién ha llamado?

Oh! Ponía Christine – el gesto en la cara de Quinn se volvió más serio y sombrío – Ha sonado dos veces – continuó y unos segundos después la misma melodía de antes inundo el silencio

Rechaza la llamada – espetó negando cuando Rachel le tendió su móvil y lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla

Quinn…

Salgo enseguida – cortó cualquier pregunta o lo que la morena fuera a decir y cerró inmediatamente la puerta

Cuando Rachel acabó su ducha, en la habitación ya no había nadie. Una parte de ella suspiró aliviada, no tenia ni idea de como manejar la extraña situación antes vivida con Quinn y esa tal Christine. Por no hablar de la cantidad de cosas que había imaginado en solo unos segundos y todas incluían a la rubia con muy poca ropa.

Salió de la habitación para dar privacidad a la morena. Eso se dijo. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba salir de allí y respirar aire fresco. Tampoco quiso darle la oportunidad a Rachel de preguntar por Christine. Ella era lo último de lo que le apetecía hablar, y en cualquier caso, no seria con la actriz con quien hablaría de ella, eso seguro.

Regresó más relajada, segura de haber dado el tiempo suficiente a Rachel , después de haber contado con la inestimable ayuda de Trevor y Sally para hacerle olvidar las insistentes llamadas de su ex. Tocó en la puerta antes de entrar y recibió el beneplácito de la morena para hacerlo. Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Frente a ella y de espaldas se mostraba una Rachel en ropa interior. Quinn agradeció mentalmente que la chica no pudiera verle la cara en ese momento, boquiabierta y asombrada en un principio, gesto que cambió inconscientemente por una sonrisa picara después de hacer un barrido del cuerpo de la morena. De arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. La rubia meneó la cabeza negando y se recompuso.

Pensé que ya estarías lista, nos están esperando para la cena – le informó con el tono de voz más casual que pudo encontrar

Lo siento, algunas no tenemos la suerte de tener tu pelo… me lleva siglos secármelo – explicó sacándola de la confusión. Quinn sonrió a pesar de que Rachel ni siquiera podía verla

A mi me gusta – fue el turno de la diva para sonreír

¡Lista! ¿Qué tal?

Quinn la miró de nuevo, ya vestida, e inevitablemente la misma sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios. La morena se había decantado por un corto vestido primaveral de tirantes y en color azul, que dejaba a la vista sus bronceadas piernas.

No estas mal – dijo girándose para caminar hacia la salida, lo que impidió que Rachel viera la sonrisa burlona en su rostro

La alcanzó antes de bajar las escaleras y agarró su mano, esta vez la rubia no se apartó. Al contrario apretó un poco más fuerte cuando se reunieron con todos en el salón y se percató de la presencia de William Anderson Jr.

¡Chicas! Mirad quien ha decidido unirse a nosotras… el pequeño Will – anunció Julie burlándose de su hermano mayor

Quinn, recuerdas a mi hijo William ¿verdad?

Claro señor – asintió sin soltar a Rachel – Encantada de volver a verte – lo saludó con un tono profesional que la morena no había oído antes en ella y que le hizo sonreír

Lo mismo digo – estrechó la mano de la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada a Rachel – Y tu debes ser la chica con más suerte de este mundo, no solo tienes a esta espectacular rubia contigo, además eres preciosa – la halagó sonriendo coqueto. Rachel le dedicó una forzada sonrisa por educación

¡Will, no seas idiota! – exclamó la otra joven en la mesa

¿Y los niños? – preguntó Quinn ignorando a Will y apartando una de las sillas libre para que la morena se sentase, ella lo hizo justo al lado

Papa les ha dejado cenar en la salita viendo la tele con la condición de que se porten bien esta noche

¿Qué pasa esta noche? – indagó Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa a Julie

Hay una fiesta en la playa y mi hermanito ha traído invitaciones ¿os apuntáis? Por favor decid que sí, que no quiero hacer de canguro de él – dijo con desaire señalando a su hermano

¡Eh! Estoy aquí, lo sabes ¿no? – protestó el chico

Por favor, papa se ha ofrecido a quedarse con los niños – insistió realmente interesada

¿Te apetece? – preguntó de pronto Quinn para sorpresa de ¨su chica¨

¿Y a ti? – le devolvió la pregunta, y ambas sonrieron mirándose y olvidando por un momento al resto

El lugar no estaba nada mal, y a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que lo abarrotaba, era el local de moda ¡y con razón! Pistas enormes, mas de una decena de camareros y cameras sirviendo en las 5 barras, y por lo que había oído hasta ese momento, buena música. ¡Y a solo unos metros de la playa!

Julie tiró de Rachel, quien a su vez arrastró a Quinn consigo, hasta la barra. La chica estaba cansada de que su hermano se parara cada dos segundos para saludar a alguien, por lo visto era bastante popular entre aquella gente.

¿Qué vais a tomar? – les preguntó haciendo una señal al camarero más próximo

Martini con limón – se adelantó Rachel

Agua

¿En serio? – preguntó Julie mirándola incrédula, una mirada igual a la que Rachel tenia en ese momento

No tomo alcohol – reiteró muy seria

Esta bien

Rachel siguió mirando a la rubia mientras Julie se encargaba de sus bebidas y de coquetear con el chico que la estaba atendiendo. Todavía podía percibir cierta tensión en ella, tensión que no la había abandonado desde que recibió la llamada de aquella chica horas atrás. La rubia solo parecía relajarse cuando Trevor y Sally estaban a su alrededor, nunca habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan dulce como lo estaba siendo con aquellos pequeños, y eso que apenas los conocía.

Sintió la mirada de Rachel sobre ella y apartó la suya de la pista de baile para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos marrones. La chica más pequeña apartó rápidamente la vista, pero no lo suficiente, para no ser capturada. Quinn sonrió ligeramente.

¡Genial! Quinn la había pillado mirándola embobada ¿Quién se lo iba a decir a ella? Quién le iba a decir que se iba a sentir intimidada de nuevo por aquella rubia. Se negó a levantar la mirada durante algunos minutos, tiempo que empleó en observar sus manos unidas. La rubia no la había soltado desde que salieron de la casa de los Anderson hacia aquel local, y una vez dentro seguía sin soltarla. Sonrió tímidamente al sentir y ver como el pulgar de Quinn acariciaba suavemente el dorso de su mano, y por un momento dejo de escuchar la música y el barullo a su alrededor, centrándose solo en el cosquilleo que la caricia de ¨su novia ¨ le estaba produciendo.

¡oh, nuestras bebidas! ¡ya están aquí! – gritó dando pequeños aplausos mientras el camarero se acercaba a ellas, lo cual llamó la atención de ¨la pareja¨

De repente Quinn sonrió ampliamente, buscó su mirada y entonces, lentamente se acercó hasta hablarle al oído. Y otra vez, por un momento, sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Ni siquiera había empezado a beber!

Demasiada emoción para unas bebidas ¿no?

Ya la has oído… lleva casi un año sin salir – le ofreció como explicación encogiéndose de hombros

¡Ah, me encanta esta canción! – volvió a gritar Julie olvidándose de su bebida - ¡Vamos a bailar!

Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel justo a tiempo para no ser arrastrada hasta el centro de la pista de baile, tal y como le había sucedido a la morena. La rubia la despidió con la mano y una sonrisa burlona, cuando ella le suplicó con la mirada algo de ayuda.

Supongo que esto me toca pagarlo a mi – suspiró recibiendo una sonrisa del camarero

En realidad todo esta pagado

¿Cómo?

El señor Anderson ha dicho que cualquier cosa que toméis va a su cuenta – explicó señalando al otro lado de la barra desde donde Will le sonreía

Quinn alzó su botellín de agua imitando el gesto del chico con su copa a modo de agradecimiento por la invitación. Se giró apoyándose en la barra y buscando a Rachel y Julie entre el publico. A unos metros de ella, las dos chicas bailaban y reían ajenas al resto, y aprovechó para volver a observar a la morena mientras su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir la imagen de la chica en ropa interior cuando fue a buscarla para la cena. Sea lo que sea que la morena había hecho en esos 10 años, había merecido la pena.


	14. No olvides… que eres mía

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn & Rachel no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

** No olvides… que eres mía**

Después de más de dos horas allí, se había visto ¨obligada¨ a bailar con Julie, con Rachel, incluso había tenido que bailar con Will ¡Puf! El chico era pesado y con algunas copas de más, era insufrible. Intentó ligar con ella cuando se quedaron a solas y también lo intentó con Rachel cuando ella fue al baño, Julie se lo dijo nada más volver. No quiso hacer caso de lo que sintió en cuanto la chica se lo contó porque eso habría supuesto tener que analizar por que lo sentía, pero si tendría que describirlo con una sola palabra seria… rabia.

Estaba otra vez bailando junto a Julie, esa chica parecía tener la energía de veinte personas porque no se cansaba. Para ser sincera había aceptado volver a la pista para tener algo en lo que centrarse y así dejar de mirar a Quinn. Llevaba unos simples jeans y a ella le estaba volviendo completamente loca. L-O-C-A. Le quedaba tan bien. Y marcaba tan bien su… ¡Oh, genial! Un chico se acercó distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba intentando ligar con ella o solo se lo parecía? A lo mejor los dos o tres Martini que había tomado si que le habían afectado. Solo un poco. ¡Oh, que mono! Estaba nervioso por solo una sonrisa. Si bailaba con el igual hasta temblaba. ¿Por qué no probar?

Que si alemán, que si italiano, que si un master en no sé que, una licenciatura en sé cuanto, un Porsche, un lamborghini… ¿Qué problema tenia ese idiota? A ella que le importaba los coches, los idiomas o lo que había estudiado. Le daba igual todo lo que tuviera que ver con él ¡Por el amor de Dios! Quería, no, necesitaba irse cuanto antes, porque si seguía allí, escuchándolo alardear de sus posesiones para intentar impresionarla iba a beber. Iba a tener que hacerlo para soportarlo. Prefirió centrar su atención en alguien menos… desagradable, y casi sin pretenderlo buscó a Rachel entre la gente. No tardó mucho en localizarla, como si su cuerpo, sus ojos estuviesen preparados para hacerlo, pero no le gustó nada lo que vio. ¡No señor! ¡¿Quién demonios era ese niñato? No, no, no. ¡¿Quién era y que hacia tan cerca de Rachel?

Parece que te quieren levantar la chica – bromeó Will recordándole que aun estaba ahí

Solo están bailando

Si, ahora lo llaman bailar – dijo soltando una carcajada

¡Cállate!

Tranquila fiera – rio levantando las manos en signo de paz – No soy yo quien va a besar a tu novia – dijo señalando a Rachel y aquel desconocido cada vez más cerca el uno del otro

¡Maldita la hora! Y maldito el momento en que pensó que bailar con aquel tipo podía ser divertido. Ya había intentado acercarse más de la cuenta en un par de ocasiones que con destreza ella evitó, pero era insistente. Demasiado insistente. Y ahí iba otra vez… pasito al frente, sonrisa ladeada, manos en su cintura, mano en su hombro… ¡Un momento! Si las dos manos de aquel moreno estaban en su cintura ¿de quién era la mano en su hombro?

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Caminó hasta allí con paso firme y decidido. Puso la mano en su hombro y la giró lentamente. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar su otra mano ya estaba en su nuca y tiraba de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Unió sus labios con desesperación, casi con violencia, en un beso lleno de posesión. Sensaciones que cambiaron en cuanto los labios de la morena se unieron al juego devolviéndole el beso.

Deseo, paz, escalofríos, fuego, otra vez ese cosquilleo, calma. Eran muchas de las cosas que estaba sintiendo desde que los suaves labios de Quinn tocaron los suyos. ¡Oh Dios, Quinn la estaba besando! Podía estar un poco animada por las copas pero no era su imaginación, de verdad la rubia la estaba besando y que beso ¡Madre de Dios! Los rumores que había escuchado durante la secundaria eran totalmente ciertos, besar a Quinn Fabray te hacia ver fuegos artificiales.

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Por qué había tenido aquel impulso? ¡¿Por qué diablos la morena tenia que tener unos labios tan suaves? ¿Y una piel tan perfecta? ¿Y un olor tan…? ¡No! Tenia que parar aquello, tenía que parar antes de dejarse llevar allí mismo, antes de que su propia garganta la traicionara y dejara salir sonidos indeseados en aquel momento. ¡Oh dios! No podía para, no podía cuando la lengua de Rachel rozaba, de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, su labio inferior pidiendo paso.

¡Madre mía! Quería gritar, quería gemir, quería… ¡Oh dios! Quinn estaba haciendo maravillas con su lengua y solo era un beso. Y sus manos ¡oh, sus manos! Estaban en todas partes. En su cuello, su cintura, su espalda, acariciando su mejilla… ¿Era eso posible? ¿Sentirla en todas partes? Sentir su respiración acelerada contra su boca, el latido de su corazón en su pecho y… ¿había sido eso un gemido? ¿Suyo o de Quinn?

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Se le había escapado, se había olvidado de todo y las manos de la morena acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, bajo su camiseta, no habían ayudado a mantener ese gemido en su lugar, en lo más profundo de su ser. Esperó, deseó, ansió, que con la música alta, la pequeña diva no lo hubiera escuchado.

¡Parar! Eso le gritaba su cabeza, alto y claro, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Se sentía bien ¿Por qué iba a detenerlo? Dejar de besarla no entraba en sus planes inmediatos ¡No, señor! Es más, acercó su cuerpo todo lo posible contra el de la rubia sujetándola firmemente de la cadera, tampoco iba a dejar que Quinn se fuera a ninguna parte.

¡Oh, joder! Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar o moriría allí mismo, pero no quería parar aquello. ¡Mierda! Tenia que parar. En serio, necesitaba respirar profundamente y era imposible con Rachel pegada a sus labios. Iba a hacerlo, iba a detener aquello y darle el toque final a ese beso.

¡Oh! Se iba a terminar, podía sentirlo y no tenia ni idea de como evitarlo. Sus labios seguían unidos y en movimiento pero todo era más suave, más calmado. Una calma que anunciaba el final. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de la rubia intentando alargar el momento unos segundos pero sabía que el final era inminente. Sintió a Quinn comenzar a separarse y se sorprendió con la sensación de los dientes de la rubia atrapando su labio inferior, en una suave y sensual mordida, que no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar su deseo. Otro gemido, esta vez si que tenía claro que había sido suyo, y se acabó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados unos segundos más, el tiempo suficiente para no ver el siguiente movimiento de la rubia.

Observó su rosto por un segundo antes de acercarse a su oído. Sonrió al verla aun con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y su boca entreabierta.

No olvides que eres mía – dijo en su oído antes de separarse y volver a ocupar su lugar en la barra de aquel lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme

* * *

_Próxima actualización el Viernes. _  
_Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia :)_


	15. Recuerdos de una noche interesante

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn & Rachel no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Recuerdos de una noche interesante**

¡Morir! Eso era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. La cabeza le iba a estallar, el cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro y aquel horroroso ruido no cesaba. Le llevó unos segundos reconocer ese ruido como la melodía de su móvil. De mala gana entreabrió sus ojos e intentó ponerse en pie. No lo consiguió ¡Genial! Ni eso podía hacer. Gruño molesta ¿Tanto había bebido la noche anterior? Recordaba un par de Martini y luego… ¡El beso! ¿Había ocurrido o…? La desagradable melodía volvía a sonar inundando la habitación, tenia que cambiar esa música si o si. Hizo otro intento de levantarse, fue en vano. ¨A la tercera va la vencida¨ pensó y… ¡Oh oh! No es que su cuerpo no respondiera, es que algo, más bien alguien se lo impedía.

La sintió moverse a su lado y la ignoró. Quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, no todos los días se podía dar ese lujo, ni tenia tanto silencio como allí. El desagradable sonido de una canción desconocida para ella le hizo fruncir el ceño, no le hizo ningún caso y bajo su mano un poco más, pasando de la cintura de la morena a su trasero. Sonrió ligeramente aun medio dormida pero otra vez aquella musiquita regresó para molestarla.

Con esfuerzo ladeo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que había amanecido y la vio. Dormía y parecía estar soñando con algo bueno por la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Un par de mechones cubrían parte de su rostro y su frente formaba pequeñas arruguitas cada vez que la melodía de su móvil sonaba. Adorable, esa era la palabra, Adorable y perfecta. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo hasta que la insistente melodía cambió aquello. Apartó la mano de la rubia de su trasero con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y gruñendo caminó hasta localizar su teléfono.

Apágalo. Quiero dormir – escuchó protestar a Quinn a la vez que se daba la vuelta en la cama para quedar de lado y darle la espalda

Ignoró la petición de la joven pero respondió la llamada acabando con todo ruido.

Kensi, ¿sabes que hora es?

Mmm casi las once ¿por?

No puede ser – murmuró incrédula

¿Noche movidita? – indagó con tono juguetón en su voz

_¨ Rachel cuelga y vuelve a la cama¨_

¿Esa era Quinn? – gritó riendo obligando a la morena a separar el aparato de su oído

Kensi, estoy cansada, anoche salimos y se nos hizo tarde ¿podemos hablar en otro momento? Por favor…

¡Wow! Por fin alguien ha podido con la incansable Rachel. Pásame a Quinn quiero felicitarla

¡No me jodas! – alzó la voz cansada, no estaba para bromas

_¨ ¡Schhh! ¨_

Parece que mi rubia favorita tampoco esta de humor – bromeó tras escuchar como la chica las mandaba callar – No me digas que anoche no la dejaste contenta

¡Olvídame! – dijo tras encerrarse en el baño para no molestar a Quinn y escuchó al instante las carcajadas de su amiga – Voy a colgar Kensi, me duele la cabeza y de verdad no tengo humor para tus bromitas

Vale pero solo una cosa más ¿es tan buena como dicen?

Rachel abrió los ojos exageradamente ante la pregunta y ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, colgó directamente. ¿A que se refería con aquella pregunta? Que preguntas… sabia perfectamente a que se refería su amiga pero no podía darle una respuesta, aunque… la había besado ¡Y que beso! Todo lo que había escuchado durante los años de secundaria era cierto, la rubia besaba muy bien ¡Realmente bien! Se alegraba de por lo menos recordar eso, porque había otras imágenes borrosas en su memoria de la noche anterior.

Se refresco con agua fría en un intento por despejarse y al salir comprobó que Quinn seguía tal y como la había dejado, solo que completamente dormida. Salió de allí sin hacer mucho ruido y escuchó las voces de los más pequeños de la casa en el piso de abajo, seguramente llevaban horas levantados. Los encontró en la salita de juegos viendo la televisión acompañados por Julie, quien parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, y eso que según recordaba bebió más que ella.

¡Hey! Buenos días dormilona – saludó la chica nada mas verla

¡Rachel! – gritaron los niños al unísono aumentando el dolor de cabeza de la morena

Buenos días ¿Qué hacéis? – trató de poner su mejor cara

Viendo los dibujos

¿Dónde esta Quinn? – preguntó Trevor curioso

Huyendo de ti – se burló Sally

No seas mala… Quinn esta durmiendo aun

¡Oh! ¿quieres ver los dibujos con nosotros?

Chicos dejad a Rachel, querrá desayunar primero ¿vamos?

Puede venir con nosotros y desayunar tortitas en…

¿Ir a donde? – indagó la morena interrumpiendo a la pequeña Sally

Mama nos prometió llevarnos al centro comercial hoy

¡Y después iremos a la playa! – añadió Trevor emocionado

¿Te apuntas? No esta muy lejos de aquí y podemos comprar algo de comida para llevar y comer en la playa… solo si quieres

Claro pero… antes necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza ¡me esta matando! – exclamó haciendo sonreír a la joven madre

El reloj de la mesita de luz a su lado marcaba unos minutos pasadas las doce del mediodía. Las cortinas permanecían echadas impidiendo la entrada de sol pero permitiendo que se colaran algunos rayitos, y ella seguía tumbada sola en aquella cama. No recordaba haber descansado tan bien en mucho tiempo ¡y eso que habían salido hasta las tantas! Mmm… salir, Rachel… Pensar en la salida le hizo pensar en Rachel, y a su vez acordarse de la morena, trajo a su memoria el beso de la noche pasada. No sabia muy bien como describir lo que le había hecho sentir aquello. Al principio fue solo para seguir con la falsa y que ni Sally ni Will sospecharan, pero después de rozar sus labios… Negó con la cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos de su cabeza y se obligó a levantarse de la cama, buscaría al señor Anderson y acabaría con aquello cuanto antes. Pero la primera sorpresa de la mañana se la llevó al entrar al baño, junto al lavamanos había un papel escrito.

_¨ He ido con Sally y los niños al centro comercial, volveremos pronto y quizás vayamos a comer a la playa ¿Te apuntas? R. Pd: Buenos días ¨_.

Le fue casi imposible no sonreír al observar una pequeña estrella junto a la inicial de la chica a modo de firma. Hay cosas que no cambian. Dejo la nota en su sitio y se metió bajo el agua, una ducha rápida y estaría como nueva.

Arreglada y decidida a acabar aquel negocio, salió de la habitación dispuesta a encontrar al señor Anderson y llegar a un acuerdo, costara lo que costara. Para su desgracia, se encontró, hasta el punto de chocar, con otro Anderson menos agradable de ver. Si antes no le gustaba el chico, después de lo que sucedió tras el beso con Rachel, le gustaba menos. El pobre infeliz se pasó la noche detrás de ellas pidiéndoles que lo repitieran.

Buenos días – saludó por educación

¡Hey, preciosa! – correspondió el saludo animadamente, por lo visto el muy idiota acababa de llegar

¿Esta tu padre abajo?

¿Mi padre? – repitió riendo. Quinn no le veía la gracia – No me digas que no te dijo que se iba esta mañana a primera hora

¡¿Cómo?

Pues en avión – trató de hacerse el gracioso. No funcionó – Tenia una comida benéfica en Los Ángeles o algo así

¡Me estas jodiendo!

Que mas quisiera – murmuró mirando a otro lado. Quinn lo había oído y no le hizo ninguna gracia el doble sentido de sus palabras, aun así pasó de él. No podía estropear aquello

Sera mejor que busque a Rachel, ya deben haber vuelto

¿Puedo ir? – cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa tratando de ser coqueto

A la rubia le pareció más bien un pervertido. De nuevo lo ignoró y lo dejó solo en medio del pasillo mientras ella bajaba en busca de Rachel. Enterarse de que otra vez el cierre de la compra del local iba a tener que retrasarse le cambió totalmente el humor, encima aguantar las tonterías de William Jr. no ayudaban en nada.

Durante algunos minutos recorrió la planta baja de la casa buscando el rostro de alguien conocido, Rachel, Julie, los niños… Nadie. Estaba sola a excepción de la chica del servicio, quién se ofreció a prepararle el desayuno, pero la rubia declinó su oferta. Si no utilizaba el personal de hotel tampoco necesita a nadie en aquella casa, y de todas formas, tampoco tenia mucha hambre.

Todo el silencio desapareció cuando dos pequeños rayos, muy semejantes a Trevor y Sally pero no podía asegurarlo por su rapidez, irrumpieron en la cocina dando gritos y saltos frente a ella. Quinn sonrió, por lo visto aquellos pequeños tenían la capacidad de mejorar su mal humor.

¡Wow! ¡Alto ahí! ¿se puede saber que pasa? – los detuvo a los dos en cuanto pudo

¡Nos vamos a la playa! – gritó el niño saltando sobre ella

¿Te vienes? – la invitó la niña

Mmm… no sé…

Por favor… - suplicaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Esta bien pero… - aceptó y antes de poder terminar de hablar los dos colgaban de su cuello

¡Ejem! – Rachel carraspeó llamando la atención de Quinn, quien rápidamente soltó a los chicos y se mostró más seria tratando de disimular u esconder su parte más tierna. En cambió la morena no dejaba de sonreír, era tarde, lo había visto todo.

¡Rachel! – exclamó Sally corriendo hasta ella - ¡Dáselo! ¡Vamos, dáselo!

Eh… no sabia si habías traído traje de baño así que… - se mostró nerviosa causando una ternura infinita en la rubia, a la vez que le pasaba una bolsa con lo que asumía era un traje de baño

Gracias

¡Ábrelo! – gritó Trevor expectante. Él había ayudado a elegirlo y quería saber si le gustaba o no

¿Ahora?

¡Claro! ¡Nos vamos ya! Mama ha ido a cambiarse y… ¡oh! Trevor vamos a ponernos el bañador o se irán sin nosotros – le informó la niña corriendo fuera de la cocina seguida por su hermano

¿Se puede saber que les habéis dado? Parecen algo…

¿Nerviosos? – sugirió la morena y ella asintió – Han comido tortitas con nata y chocolate

Demasiado azúcar para su sistema me parece – bromeó con una sonrisa

Por cierto, esto también es para ti – dijo pasándole otra bolsa más pequeña

Quinn miró extrañada la bolsa de papel marrón y con curiosidad la abrió lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y su sonrisa se ensanchó formando una perfecta y clara sonrisa.

Según Julie son los mejores de los Hamptons

Gracias – dijo tímida dándole un mordisco al croissant que la chica le había traído

¡Chicas! ¿todavía así? Id a cambiaros rápido – las alentó Julie entrando en la cocina

Las dos hicieron caso inmediatamente y caminaron hacia la habitación en silencio y con cierto nerviosismo, Rachel con la misma duda que el pequeño Trevor tenía ¿le gustaría o no a Quinn lo que le había comprado? Y Quinn… la rubia no tenia ni idea de que había en aquella bolsa pero rezaba porque nada demasiado llamativo.


	16. Rojo Pasión

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

** Rojo Pasión**

Babeando, no literalmente pero casi, así estaba y la culpa era suya, única y exclusivamente suya, bueno a lo mejor que ella fuera tan perfecta no era culpa suya pero… ¡Joder! Que bien le quedaba el rojo. Y encima cuando estaba con aquellos niños se volvía un corderito, tierna y amorosa. ¡Dios! Tenia que dejar de mirarla y pensar el tipo de cosas que estaba pensando, estaba con los niños, no podía pensar en ella sin ese bikini, pequeño y…

Como no dejes de mirarla la vas a desgastar

¿Perdona? – negó con la cabeza unos segundos y dirigió su mirada a Julie, quien estaba tumbada a su lado tomando el sol tranquilamente

Da igual… - sonrió divertida - ¿Sabes? Me alegra que mi padre os invitara este fin de semana, hacia tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien

Bueno no debería hablar por Quinn pero creo que no me equivoco si digo que nosotras también lo hemos pasado muy bien

La rubia no lo sé eh… parece que tiene un imán para mis hijos, además de para ti – se burló dándole un golpecito en su pierna para llamar su atención – Me parece increíble que después de dos años no te hayas cansado de mirarla

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo de pronto sentándose. Julie la imitó y se sentó en su toalla – Se que no nos conocemos casi pero ¿y el padre de los chicos?

Se largó – fue directa y Rachel esperó paciente a que dijera algo más – Éramos unos críos cuando me quede embarazada y ¡de dos! Lo intentó durante los primeros meses pero… no funcionó – relató mirando a sus pequeños jugando ajenos a todo

¿Le querías?

En cierto modo, si… pero tampoco habría funcionado si se hubiera quedado así que… Por suerte tenia a mi padre y, aunque a veces es un imbécil, mi hermano también me apoyó mucho. No se si habría podido hacerlo sin ellos la verdad

Son maravillosos

Tienen sus momentos – bromeó haciéndola reír

¡Mama! ¡Mira mi castillo! – gritó Trevor para que pudieran escucharlo

¡Mira el mió mami! – le siguió Sally señalando su monumento

¡Muy bonitos! – les dijo echándoles un vistazo rápido - ¡El tuyo también Quinn! – añadió después de mirar a Rachel y las dos se echaron a reír avergonzando a la rubia

No la provoques o lo pagaremos caro – le advirtió la morena

Va… no le tengo miedo, siempre puedo utilizar mi arma secreta

¿Qué es?

¡Trevor y Sally! – exclamó riendo de nuevo acompañada por Rachel. Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por el teléfono de Quinn sonando

¡Quinn! Teléfono – le avisó la pequeña diva alzando el aparato

¿Quién es? – preguntó sin moverse de su sitio

No sale ningún nombre, solo el número y acaba en 83 – le dio más detalles

¿Puedes contestar? Por favor – pidió mostrándole sus manos llenas de arena a la vez que hacia pucheros

Pulsó la tecla correspondiente y mientras llevaba el aparato a su oreja escucho a Julie burlarse con algo como ¨te tiene comiendo de su mano¨ o algo parecido, de todas formas no le hizo mucho caso.

¿Si? ¿Quién llama? … ¿A quien busca?... Rachel… Es el móvil de Quinn, si pero ella no puede ponerse… ¿Cómo dices?... Pero… Sera…

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Julie después de ver la cara que se le había quedado a la morena

¿Quién era? – la aparición de la rubia las pilló por sorpresa a amabas

Eh… no me lo ha dicho

¿Hombre o mujer?

Mujer – contestó devolviéndole su móvil

Voy con los niños – Julie las dejo a solas dudando de que alguna la hubiera escuchado o le importara lo que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer

¿Qué te ha dicho Rachel?

Tonterías

Rachel

Me ha preguntado si soy tu nueva zorra…

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué más?

Nada, dice que cuando te canses de hacer el tonto vuelvas a casa… que las dos sabéis que al final vas a volver, siempre vuelves – añadió molesta marchándose hacia el agua

No tenía derecho ni motivos para estar enfadada pero lo estaba. ¿Quién se creía esa para hablarle así? ¿Con que gente salía la rubia? ¿A quien quería engañar? Lo que de verdad le molesta era lo último que le había dicho ¨Quinn siempre vuelve¨ y lo decía con tanta seguridad… Se hundió bajo las olas y nadó unos metros para alejarse y dejar su mente en blanco, si algo le gustaba del mar, era que le permitía relajarse totalmente.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué quería de ella ahora? Le había dejado todo claro hacia seis meses y no lo había entendido pero, por lo menos y la mayor parte del tiempo, había respetado su decisión. Tampoco le quedaba otra, había sido ella quien lo había fastidiado todo y ¡a lo grande!

Miró el último número de las llamadas entrantes un par de minutos antes de decidirse a borrarlo, ni siquiera merecía la pena llamarla para decirle que la dejara en paz, eso ya lo había hecho. Desvió su vista al mar y divisó a Rachel a lo lejos, nadando mar adentro. ¿Estaba… celosa? Sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de una Rachel celosa. Y cambió la sonrisa dulce por una traviesa recordando el diminuto bikini de la morena.

No quiero saber lo que estas pensando pero por favor, no piense en ello cuando estés con mis hijos – murmuró Julie tirándose a su lado en su propia toalla

No estaba pensando en nada – mintió dejando de morderse el labio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo

Ya… ¿problemas en el paraíso? – curioseo mirando el móvil aun en su mano

No es nada

¿Segura?

Si. Voy a darme un baño ¿vienes?

El sol bronceando su piel y las olas meciendo su cuerpo le proporcionaban tal paz que le hacían olvidar su escenita por todo el asunto de al llamada. Era una tontería, Quinn y ella no eran nada, si la rubia volvía o dejaba de volver con esa impresentable, no era asunto suyo. Iba a ceñirse al plan inicial, fingir con la rubia, cobrar lo acordado y largarse cuanto antes de la vida de Quinn. La morena estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la proximidad de la única persona que ocupaba su mente en los últimos días.

Julie no quiso acompañarla, así que nadó ella sola y a solo unos metros de distancia de la morena, se sumergió bajo el agua buceando hasta colocarse en su espalda. Emergió haciendo el menor ruido posible y sonrió al ver que no la había descubierto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola temblar ligeramente. No fue provocado por el frio, ni por ninguna repentina enfermedad, la culpable fue Quinn rodeando su cintura y susurrando en su oído.

¿Que haces? - preguntó dándose la vuelta pero sin soltarse del abrazo

Saludando a mi novia ¿recuerdas? – habló en el mismo tono que la hizo estremecerse poco antes

Pues por lo visto tu novia te esta esperando en casa – espetó con una sonrisa falsa

No es mi novia, es mi ex

No te he pedido ninguna explicación

Lo sé – afirmó pegándose más a ella

¿Me sueltas? Quiero salir

No – fue firme

Quinn

No te he dado las gracias por el bikini – volvió a susurrar bajando una de sus manos por el abdomen de la morena

Quinn, por favor…

Rachel, por favor… - la imitó a escasos centímetros de sus labios

No aguantó. No pudo resistir la tentación de tenerla tan cerca, rozando su boca, acariciando su cuerpo… e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, dejarse llevar.

* * *

_Y siguen en los Hamptons! _  
_Gracias por leer y comentar xD_  
_Saludos. _


	17. Es ella

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Es ella**

Llevaba cinco, o quizás diez minutos, observando a la chica a su lado, quien dormía plácidamente ajena a todo. Se les había hecho de noche por el camino y Rachel se había dormido casi nada más subir al coche, concediéndole a la rubia su silencioso viaje. Silencio que Quinn aprovechó para pensar. Pensar en Rachel, en Julie, los niños, el señor Anderson… y en ella. Ella, ella y ella. No había dejado de insistir con sus llamadas durante todo el fin de semana, nunca ha sido del tipo de las que se dan por vencidas, no paro hasta enamorarla y ahora… ahora parecía que no iba a parar hasta tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Sonrió al observar a la morena moverse incomoda en su asiento, intencionadamente o no, aquel viaje le había ayudado a olvidarse de todo, al menos por momentos. Momentos, casi todos, ocupados y protagonizados por la pequeña diva.

Rachel… Rach – susurró tratando de despertarla, lo único que consiguió fue una protesta de la chica dormida y que cambiara su posición – Rachel hemos llegado

Mmm…

Quinn abandonó su puesto en el vehículo y lo rodeo. Abrió la puerta y acarició la mejilla de la morena pronunciando su nombre otra vez…

Rachel vamos… puedes seguir durmiendo en la habitación

Déjame – pidió adormilada sujetando la mano de la rubia

Si lo que quieres es que te lleve en brazos solo tienes que pedirlo – murmuro en su oído, tan cerca que hizo reaccionar a la actriz y provocar la risa de Quinn – Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos princesa – bromeó haciendo una reverencia – Voy entrando, cuando despiertes del todo me sigues – dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras ella se desperezaba

El gesto divertido y el buen humor de Quinn se evaporó inmediatamente al entrar al hall del hotel y ver a una rubia indignadísima, discutiendo con el pobre Andrew. Caminó con prisa para acabar con aquel espectáculo cuanto antes.

¡Estas montando un espectáculo! ¡Vale ya! – exigió sujetando a la chica por el brazo con fuerza

Quinn ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo todo el día esperándote – suavizó el tono de su voz e intentó acariciarla, ella se apartó

Por ahí, no tengo que darte explicaciones

Soy tu novia

¡Ya no! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vamos cielo… podemos arreglar esto, solo tienes que volver a casa

¡Christine! – espetó apartando la mano de la chica de su cintura – No voy a volver

Tienes que volver, aun trabajas para mi ¿lo has olvidado? – dijo seria y con superioridad. Quinn bufó. Ahí estaba la Christine que ella conocía

Le llevó un par de minutos seguir a Quinn al interior del hotel y dejar que uno de los trabajadores se hiciera cargo del coche y de su equipaje. Una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar la propuesta de la rubia de llevarla en brazos, igual tenia que haber aceptado, porque estaba realmente cansada. La localizó en la recepción junto a una mujer y Andrew al otro lado del mostrador, parecían discutir. Dejó de sonreír cuando la desconocida dio un paso para acercarse a la rubia y posó la mano en su cadera.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño grupo y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Quinn atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de todos. Rachel consiguió lo que quería, aquella otra rubia se separó inmediatamente mirándola con ira. Cerró los ojos al sentir el brazo de Quinn rodeando su cintura.

Sigo teniendo sueño ¿podemos subir ya? – musitó sin moverse

¿Y esta quien es? – interrogó con menosprecio

Rachel Berry, su novia – se presentó extendiendo su mano sin dejar de sonreír

Te he estado llamando todo el fin de semana ¿Por qué no contestabas? – se dirigió a Quinn ignorando a la diva

¡Oh! Eso es culpa mía, le pedí que se olvidara del teléfono y se dedicara, única y exclusivamente, a mí – comentó sin la mayor importancia. Quinn tuvo que esforzarse por no reírse a carcajadas

¿Qué pasa? ¿ahora la muñequita habla por ti?

¡No la metas en esto! – espetó con tensión en su cuerpo, algo que no paso desapercibido para Rachel – Andrew ¿puedes acompañar a Rachel?

Claro señorita Fabray

Quinn, no…

Por favor – dijo mirando a la morena para que entendiera que tenia que dejarla a solas

Rachel se alejó cabizbaja con Andrew a su lado, resistiéndose a sus deseos de mirar atrás y ver de nuevo a las dos mujeres. No sabia quien era la otra, lo imaginaba, y una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho.

Quinn se aseguró de que Rachel estaba en el ascensor camino de la habitación, antes de volver a dirigirse a su ex.

Quiero que te vallas

No digas tonterías Quinn

Hablo en serio Christine, déjame en paz. Se acabó

Cena conmigo – insistió la chica – Mañana, aquí mismo

Hay que estar alojado en el hotel para poder cenar aquí – por la sonrisa de Christine, Quinn supo donde dormiría esa noche su ex

A las ocho. No te retrases cariño – dijo mientras la rubia se marchaba, dando por hecho que acudiría a la cita

¿Por qué no había subido ya? ¿Qué tanto tenia que hablar con esa? Es más, si era quien creía que era, ¿Qué le había visto la rubia? Era guapa vale, rubia, alta, ojos bonitos, larga melena… ¡joder! Estaba buena y ella las había dejado a solas. ¡Perfecto!

Caminaba de un lado a otro del salón esperando a Quinn nerviosa, histérica más bien. No quería preguntarse el motivo real de su estado, así que se autoconvenció de que estaba así por lo poco que Kensi le había contado acerca de esa, porque desde ese momento iba a ser ESA, no sabia su nombre ni quería. Corrió a sentarse en el sofá cuando escuchó llegar a la rubia, no podía dejar que la viera así.

Hola ¿no tenias sueño?

Me desvelé

¡Oh! ¿Qué ves? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

Eh… nada

Rachel se moría por preguntar pero Quinn no parecía dispuesta a contarle nada. Al contrario, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, guardando silencio.

¿Estás bien?

Si – sonrió ligeramente

¿Quieres hablar? – la sonrisa de Quinn se ensanchó un poco mas

No… gracias

De nada

¿Tú quieres hablar?

¿Yo? No es a mi a quien han venido a buscar – fingió que no le importaba

Las dos mantuvieron el silencio por algunos minutos, Quinn con los ojos cerrados y Rachel mirando, sin ver, la televisión.

Parecía un poco… déspota… - comentó sin poder resistirse

Lo es… a veces

Es guapa

Mucho – estuvo de acuerdo Quinn, y si hubiera estado mirando a Rachel habría visto el gesto de desagrado de la morena

¿Qué quiere? – preguntó, mientras cambiada de un canal a otro, tratando de parecer casual y poco interesada

Que cenemos mañana – fue sincera, estaba cansada para jugar a la chica misteriosa

¡Ah!

¿Cenar? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Iba a ir? ¿Trataría de convencerla para que le perdone lo que sea que le hizo? ¿Por qué la rubia tenia que ser tan escueta en sus respuestas? Miles de preguntas, que quería hacerle y que se hacia así misma, golpearon su mente en apenas unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que Quinn ya no estuviera a su lado, sino encerrada en su habitación, y ella sola frente a la televisión.


	18. El mas dulce de los sonidos

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**El mas dulce de los sonidos**

Hacia horas que no estaba, que se había ido para reunirse con ella. ¿Pero que podía llevarle tanto tiempo? ¿Qué podían estar haciendo? Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier idea loca de ella. Estaban en un restaurante lleno de gente ¿Qué podían hacer ahí? Pero… ¿y si ya no estaban allí? ¿Y si estaban en la habitación de esa? ¿Y si estaban…? ¿Y si Quinn…? Volvió a menear su cabeza, esta vez con más fuerza, y trató de dejar de pensar en ello ordenando su colección de cd´s, primero por género y luego por orden alfabético. Limpio su habitación, limpio el salón y volvió a limpiar su habitación a pesar de que desde el principio todo estaba limpio, los empleados del hotel se habían encargado de ello. Llamó a Kensi, su amiga siempre era buena en distraerla, pero su móvil estaba apagado. Lanzó el teléfono contra uno de los sofás con rabia, luego recordó que era la noche de cita con Steve, siempre apagaba el móvil en sus citas. Sonrió con amargura. Hacia tanto que ella no tenia eso, alguien por quien apagar el móvil para que nadie interrumpiera. Lo quería, empezaba a desearlo, lo malo es que con quien lo deseaba… no debía, no podía ser. Se planteó bajar al gimnasio y correr en la elíptica, correr siempre la ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco, pero era tarde y estaba cerrado, por alguna razón solo Quinn podía acudir fuera del horario. Siguió torturándose hasta que la madrugada la sorprendió, hasta que no pudo más. Salió como un rayo de su habitación, donde se había encerrado inútilmente para no pensar en la rubia, agarró lo primero que vio para cubrirse y abandonó la suite.

En seis meses había aguatado sus numeritos, sus llamadas, sus preguntas controladoras, sus reclamos, sus insistentes maneras de intentar volver pero ni una disculpa, ni un lo siento, ni me equivoque, nada. Y esa noche no había sido diferente al resto de días. ¿Cómo podía haber estado con alguien así? Alguien incapaz de pedir perdón, alguien incapaz de reconocer un error. No todo habían sido momentos malos, también los hubo buenos, muy buenos. Sonrió acabando con el resto de su bebida y llenó el vaso de la misma botella de alcohol. Abandonó la barra y ocupó la banqueta frente al piano, colocando la botella y el vaso sobre el mismo. El restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo un par de camareros terminaban de recoger las mesas y el barman ya se despedía de ellos. Acarició las teclas del piano sin llegar a presionarlas y bebió del vaso, acabando con todo de un solo trago. No le gustaba beber, no solía hacerlo pero ella le hacia desearlo. La última vez fue hace seis meses, cuando descubrió su mentira, cuando vio que los últimos años de su vida habían sido un engaño. Y otra vez ella era la causante de su estado ¿Por qué tenia que volver a removerlo todo?

La vio de espaldas, rozando con delicadeza cada tecla, como si repasara mentalmente una canción. Respiró profundamente, con calma. Estaba sola. Ni rastro de la otra rubia. Se acercó lentamente y frunció el ceño al ver la botella medio vacía sobre el instrumento. Caminó un poco más rápido y se detuvo bruscamente a solo unos pasos. La rubia había dejado de acariciar las teclas para hacerlas sonar. La sorpresa vino cuando no supo reconocer la melodía, parecía una canción de cuna.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de su guarida y tuvo el valor de caer por su mejilla. La dejo libre recorrer su camino, no había nadie que pudiera verla, nadie de quien esconderse. Alargó la última nota de aquella canción y terminó con el contenido de su vaso. Estaba dispuesta a volver a llenarlo pero alguien agarro su mano con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

Quinn, es tarde – susurró suavizando el agarre y alejando la botella

¡Hey! Eso es mio

Ya has bebido suficiente – espetó interponiéndose entre el piano y la rubia

No hablaba de eso – negó – sino de esto – murmuro jugando con la cremallera de la chaqueta que cubría el cuerpo de la morena

Rachel se miró por primera vez desde que había salido de la suite. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta deportiva de Yale, propiedad de la rubia que ahora la reclamaba, y unos simples mini short. Si el restaurante estuviese lleno en aquel momento no la habrían dejado entrar. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, se encontró con la intensa mirada de Quinn. La rubia humedeció ligeramente sus labios sin apartar la mirada de ella. Y como si de un espejo se tratase, Rachel hizo lo mismo. La estrepitosa caída de una bandeja al suelo las devolvió de su mundo de fantasía.

Lo siento – se disculpó un joven de unos veintipocos años completamente avergonzado

Podéis iros ya – dijo la rubia devolviendo la mira a Rachel

Pero… - intentó protestar el mismo joven para hacerle saber que no habían acabado, su compañero lo detuvo a tiempo y le hizo una señal para irse cuanto antes

Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo poder sobre la gente

Alguien normal hace caso del jefe – espetó negando con la cabeza y aprovechó la confusión de la morena para bajar un poco la cremallera con la que no había dejado de jugar en ningún momento

¿Jefe? ¿t- tu?

Es adorable cuando tartamudeas – susurró acercándose un poco a ella – te queda un poco grande mi ropa – río haciendo sonreír a la diva

Quinn…

Shhh – la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

Estas borracha

No lo estoy – afirmó convencida

Se miraron en silencio mientras las manos de la rubia recorrían sus piernas. La morena no protestó en ningún momento, es más, inconscientemente humedeció sus labios y entreabrió la boca dejando salir un suspiro. Quinn sonrió un poco, borracha o no, Rachel quería aquello tanto como ella.

¿Sabes lo primero que vi cuando nos vimos? – Rachel negó confusa por la pregunta, quizá no estaba borracha pero el alcohol corría por su sangre haciéndola divagar – Tus piernas… tus largas e increíbles piernas – susurró recorriéndolas de abaja arriba con el sutil roce de sus manos - ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener estas piernas?... Y tus labios ¡Dios!...

Rachel dejó se escuchar las palabras de Quinn. Las manos de la chica acariciando su cuerpo eran lo que llamaban toda su atención. El escalofrió que sintió cuando se posaron en su cintura y apretaron ligeramente para después bajar rozando disimuladamente su trasero. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cada roce. El aire quedó atrapado en su garganta al abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada oscurecida de la rubia.

No podía controlarlo, sus manos parecían tener vida propia con la pequeña diva frente a ella. Se perdió en las caricias de su cuerpo mientras hablaba. Recorrió sus piernas una y otra vez hasta atreverse a ir más allá. Subió por sus costados y bajó por su abdomen terminando de bajar la cremallera. Una lastima que la morena llevara una ligera camiseta de tirantes debajo, habría preferido encontrarla desnuda. Sonrió ante la idea y se mordió el labio inferior con deseo. Buscó los ojos de Rachel para dar el siguiente paso y vio en ellos un reflejo de los suyos. Oscuros, intensos, pupilas dilatadas sedientas de deseo.

Ninguna lo pensó demasiado antes de unir sus labios, ya habría tiempo para pensar. Era hora de sentir. Sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los de la otra, sus lenguas jugando como si se conocieran de antes, sus manos viajando por la piel caliente de sus cuerpos.

Quinn reclamó mas contacto entre ellas tirando, dominante, de la cintura de su short. La morena se dejo llevar hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Acarició su corto cabello y lo agarró con fuerza al sentir la uñas de Quinn arañando la piel sobre sus costillas. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella con la perdida de contacto entre sus bocas. Los labios de la rubia jugaban ahora con su cuello. Fue inevitable soltar un ¨ ¡oh!¨ lastimero al primer mordisco en su cuello. El dolor fue sustituido por más deseo y placer a la par que la lengua de Quinn se ocupaba de lamer el mismo lugar marcado en su anterior travesura. Y sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el mismo sonido que la primera vez, solo que sonaba mas como un gemido que como una queja.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta y le siguió la camiseta inmediatamente, dejando el torso desnudo de la morena ante la vista de sus ojos. Compartieron una mirada de solo unos segundos, fue más que suficiente. La forma en que Quinn la miró, como acarició su rostro antes de besarla y rozar sutilmente uno de sus pechos, la hizo alejar cualquier duda, cualquier pensamiento que no fuese ellas dos allí, juntas.

Sus manos descendieron por su pecho hasta su abdomen y mas abajo, a la par que sus labios lo hacían por su cuello, su clavícula, el hombro y detenerse en el mismo lugar que antes ocupaba una de sus manos. La misma que se colaba bajo sus diminutos pantalones. Otra sonrisa apareció en los labios de Quinn al sentir la humedad de la chica.

Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás, buscando el apoyo en el piano, al sentir el primer contacto entre sus piernas. El sonido del instrumento las hizo detenerse por un segundo para mirarse. El temor de ser descubiertas se apodero de ella y la rubia lo supo con solo mirarla.

Estamos solas – aseguró con un pequeño beso – nadie va a venir pero si quieres par…

Ni siquiera dejó que lo sugiriera, no podría parar aquello aunque quisiera. El corto beso que le había dado, solo para tranquilizarla, le había dejado con ganas de mas, y su mano aun seguía dentro de sus pantalones, podía sentirla aunque no hiciese nada, y el simple contacto ya la estaba matando. La besó con fuerza impidiéndole hablar, quería oírla, siempre le había gustado su voz, pero quería escuchar sus gemidos y por encima de todo quería ser quien se los provocara. Lo consiguió al morder su labio en el momento de separarse y dejarla tomar aire. Entre besos, y sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, comenzó un pequeño vaivén contra la rubia. Contra su mano en contacto directo con su cuerpo.

Jadeos y gemido mutuos comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, acompañados de todo tipo de palabras malsonantes en cualquier otro contexto, pero extremadamente excitantes en aquel. Hasta que la rubia quiso poner fin a todo. Acompañó cada movimiento de Rachel y entró en ella sin previo aviso. Con maestría consiguió arrancar un sonoro y claro grito de su garganta, que resonó entre aquellas paredes como el más dulce de los sonidos.

Aguardó abrazada a su cuello hasta que los jadeos y su respiración se calmaron. Ninguna dijo nada. No porque no hubiera nada que hablar, sino porque no sabían que decir. Extrañamente no era incomodo para ninguna de las partes. Y una sensación de vacío las invadió cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Deberíamos salir de aquí – murmuró Quinn alcanzándole la chaqueta, que descansaba en el suelo, y ayudándola a ponérsela

Eh… no creo que pueda salir – reconoció con algo de vergüenza

¿Qué pas… ¡oh!

Un short rosa pálido no era la mejor opción para el tipo de encuentro que acababan de tener, a juzgar por la zona oscurecida en su entrepierna. Si alguien había oído los gritos y atravesaba el hall así, nadie tendría dudas.

¡Ven!

¿Qué?

¡Que vengas conmigo! – espetó ofreciéndole su mano – Por favor – añadió endulzando un poco su repentina actitud. A veces, que la morena quisiera saber el porqué de todo, le sacaba de sus casillas

Unió su mano a la de Quinn y algo recorrió su cuerpo, un hormigueo, un escalofrió… no había tiempo de analizarlo, solo quería salir de allí sin ser vista. Y lo hizo. Quinn la llevo a través de la cocina del restaurante, hasta una puerta al final de un largo pasillo, tras ella un pequeño rellano con acceso a diferentes puertas de ascensor. Una de ellas directa a su guarida.

¡Mi camiseta! – gritó horrorizada mientras subían a la habitación, se relajó cuando la rubia se la mostró en la mano, la que no sujetaba la suya

La tengo

La miró de reojo un par de veces y cuanto mas lo hacia mas ganas tenia de reír, su pelo era un desastre, seguramente su melena negra también lo era pero el de la rubia, al ser corto parecía que acaba de vivir un lucha. Ahogó la carcajada y simplemente sonrió. Y lo hizo más cuando vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos de aquel ascensor.

Quinn – la llamó, había llegado el momento de ¿separarse?

Estaban en el vestidor, aun tomadas de la mano, y en teoría cada una tenía que ir a un lado. Habitaciones separadas.

Quinn – insistió consiguiendo que le hiciera caso, parecía estar perdida en algo en aquellos momentos – Mi camiseta… ¿me la das?

Claro… toma

Gracias. Eh… hasta mañana

Si, si… hasta mañana – murmuró la rubia dejándola marchar

La vio desaparecer y suspiro derrotada, ¨hasta mañana¨ ¿eso era todo? ¡Dios, acaban de…, bueno habían… ¡Joder! No tenía ni idea de que significaba aquello pero ¨ hasta mañana ¨ no deberían ser las ultimas palabras. Dio un par de pasos, golpeó la puerta y esperó.

¡Hey! ¿Necesitas algo? – se mostró lo mas casual que pudo, dos segundos a solas y su cabeza ya había empezado a asimilar todo

Yo… eh, no... bueno… olvídalo – se reprendió mentalmente por su recién adquirida incapacidad para hablar – Buenas noches

Se despidió e hizo algo inesperado para ambas. Besó su mejilla. Apenas fue un roce, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar sin aliento a la morena. Cerró la puerta cuando Quinn caminó de regreso a su cuarto, y apoyo su espalda contra ella. Suspiró dejándose caer al suelo. Miles de preguntas agolpaban su mente pero una resaltaba por encima de todas… ¿Y ahora que?

* * *

_Gracias por seguir la historia xD_


	19. Imanes

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Imanes **

Le había llamado casi histérica, exigiendo verla esa misma mañana, y allí estaba, por primera vez en años, Rachel Berry acudía puntual a una cita, incluso llegó antes que ella.

El fin del mundo debe estar cerca para que tu llegues antes que yo – dijo Kensi con su habitual alegría

¡Por fin apareces! Llevas días desaparecida. No contestas las llamadas, no las devuelves…

Lo siento – se disculpó ocupando la silla frente a su amiga – De todas formas, pensé que estarías ocupada con Quinn

Nos acostamos – soltó a bocajarro. Tenia que contárselo a alguien, necesitaba hablar de aquello y Quinn no era una opción

¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho que te has acostado con ella? – Rachel asintió - ¡Wow! Vais rápido ¿no?

Su ex esta aquí – siguió pasándole información

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? Eso no es bueno – se preocupó

Es guapa – murmuró hundiéndose un poco en su silla

¡No me jodas, Rachel! ¡No puedes dejar que se la lleve!

Ella es libre, puede hacer lo que quiera

Pero os habéis acostado ¿tiene que significar algo? Conozco a Quinn ¿habéis hablado?

No, he salido corriendo de la suite esta mañana… no se como mirarla a la cara, ni que decirle, fue… - Rachel se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior

¿Tan bueno? – sonrió con picardía. Rachel se sonrojó – Rachel ¿fue solo sexo o…

No lo sé. No sé que fue… baje a buscarla porque tardaba demasiado en volver de su cena y…

¿Qué cena?

Con esa chica, su ex

¿Estás celosa de ella?

¡No! – Kensi no la creyó

Entonces… tardaba en volver y bajaste a buscarla ¿Qué mas?

Estaba bebiendo y tocando el piano... y de repente estábamos besándonos y me estaba quitando la ropa…

No pienso volver a acercarme a ese piano

¿Qué hago Kensi? – pidió la ayuda de su amiga a la vez que tapaba su cara con sus manos

Volver allí – fue clara, no era momento para bromas – Tienes que volver y demostrarle a Christine que Quinn ya tiene quien la cuide. Mira, sé que os conocéis y todo eso, pero Quinn realmente necesita alguien que la cuide, que se preocupe por ella… no es tan fuerte como quiere aparentar. Y créeme, si se acostó contigo es porque significa algo – afirmó acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa para calmarla, era evidente que aquella situación la tenia de los nervios… o asustada. No lo tenía muy claro.

Eso hizo. Acabó el desayuno con su amiga, dejando a un lado el hecho puntual con Quinn, y hablando de otras cosas. Cualquiera que le hiciera olvidar por un momento aquello porque cuando regresara y viera a la rubia, todo volvería.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, estaba segura. Vio a Rachel salir de la suite a hurtadillas, escondiéndose y seguro que era de ella. Se sintió mal por lo que la morena pudiera estar pensando en aquel momento ¿Qué la había utilizado? ¿Qué había sido producto del alcohol? ¿Un juego? Cualquier cosa. Intentó localizar a la única persona que podía ayudarla con aquello pero Kensi no respondió sus llamadas. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba sola y no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. La cena con Christine pasó a un segundo plano después de lo que pasó con Rachel. Le daba igual que su ex quisiera volver con ella, que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo todo y mudarse a Nueva York como ella quería, le daba igual todo, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la pequeña morena que había estado entre sus brazos la noche anterior. Y entonces recuerdos del fin de semana en los Hamptons se colaron en su mente haciéndola sonreír.

Tal y como su amiga le había aconsejado, regresó al hotel. En el hall del edificio tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con Christine, la chica la miró y entonces ella, sonrió con cierta superioridad, no pudo evitarlo y no se arrepintió de hacerlo después de ver la cara de la otra. Si venia a por Quinn no iba a tener las cosas fáciles, como sabia que tampoco las tendría ella para acercarse a la rubia. Habían empezado por el sexo pero quería más, quería hablar con ella, quería entrar en su vida y quería que Quinn quisiera.

La encontró frente a la televisión, sentada sobre sus propias piernas y sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía en la pantalla. O eso parecía. Desde el principio no había querido sentirse como se estaba sintiendo. Se negó ese cosquilleo que sintió la primera vez que la vio, igual que todos los que le siguieron, y el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez y… ¡joder! La estaba mirando sin que ella lo supiera y ese maldito cosquilleo no dejaba de atormentarla. Caminó hasta sentarse al lado de la rubia y el cosquilleo se multiplicó por mil cuando la chica salió de su ensimismamiento para mirarla. Fueron unos segundos, pero los suficientes para desarmar cualquier plan de la morena, no era el momento, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Si en Lima supieran que la capitana de las animadoras ve documentales de animales, no habrían pensado que la rarita era yo

Me gustan los animales – fue lo único que le ofreció como respuesta, además de una ligera sonrisa

Internamente se alegraba de que la morena no le hiciese cientos de preguntas sobre lo que pasó, no estaba preparada para hablar. Tampoco lo estaba para sentir pero eso parecía imposible de evitar.

¡Agh! Eso es… asqueroso y cruel ¿Cómo puedes verlo? – cuestionó apartando la vista del documental con cara de asco

Es la naturaleza, no podemos culparlos por comerse unos a otros para sobrevivir

Me da igual, es…

Asqueroso, ya lo has dicho – dijo con burla mientras la morena volvía a esconder su cara para no mirar

Sonrió viendo sufrir a la morena unos minutos más, pero dejó de hacerlo al percatarse que realmente lo estaba pasando mal viendo aquello. Pudo sentir su respiración descontrolada cuando Rachel, giró su cabeza bruscamente y cerró los ojos contra su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. Apagó la pantalla para evitarle más sufrimiento.

Rachel, ya esta – susurró acariciando su pelo inconscientemente, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde para dejar de hacerlo – Lo he quitado ¿vale?

¿Segura? No es una broma y cuando abra los ojos ese león se habrá comido al pobre ciervo ¿no?

Segura – confirmó sonriendo

Rachel optó por confiar a medias en Quinn y se separó lentamente por si acaso, lo que no espera era encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia directamente sobre ella ¡y aun seguía acariciándola! El cosquilleo se hizo mas presente al sentir la mano de Quinn abandonar su cabeza para posarse delicadamente en su mejilla.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó en voz baja dejándose envolver por la paz de aquel momento

La morena asintió sin dejar de mirarla, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Sus cuerpos se acercaron, como si de un par de imanes incapaces de evitar la atracción se tratase. El contacto entre sus labios era inminente y ninguna parecía querer evitarlo.

* * *

_Próxima actualización Jueves/Viernes._


	20. Sin sentido

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin sentido**

Maldijo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Maldijo a cada persona que pasó por su mente. Se maldijo así misma y a ella. Pero sobre todo maldijo a esa entrometida. ¿Para que tuvo que llamarla? ¿Ya se habían visto? ¡Habían cenado juntas! Estaba enfada con Quinn por acceder a su petición, y estaba enfadada con ella misma por estar enfadada. No tenia sentido, lo sabia, pero era así. Y tres días después todavía sentía hervir su sangre al recordarlo.

_*.*_

_Estaba ahí. Podía sentir su respiración. Y de pronto ya no estaba y hablaba con alguien por el teléfono del hotel. _

_No… ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar, Christine… si, lo recuerdo…_

_Rachel cambio el gesto de su cara nada más escuchar el nombre de la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Le molestaba que Quinn hubiera aceptado la llamada, podría haberle dicho a Andrew que no quería hablar con ella, solo que al parecer si quería. Y eso le molestaba más. _

_¿Desde cuando lo sabes?... Aja, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¿Qué yo no te deje? – preguntó indignada con la acusación de la chica_

_Rachel sonrió al escuchar el tono de voz de Quinn, a lo mejor no tenia tantas ganas de escuchar a su ex. La sonrisa le duro poco. _

_Esta bien, nos vemos en 5 minutos abajo… no quiero que subas… ¡no tiene nada que ver con ella!_

_La morena terminó de indignarse. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? Se levantó negándose a escuchar más de aquella conversación. Quinn iba a ir a su encuentro, no había nada que hacer. _

_Le sorprendió escuchar que llamaba a la puerta de la habitación y se sintió repentinamente avergonzada por su dramática salida. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una contrariada rubia. _

_¿No te ibas?- espetó de mal humor nada mas abrir_

_Quinn no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y salir de allí lo antes posible, y eso la hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente de su comentario. No esperaba que esa simple frase, trajera de vuelta los silencios._

_*.*_

Podía aguantar los silencios, soportar que la ignorara pero cuando descubrió que durante esos días se había visto varias veces con la tal Christine y a ella ni siquiera le hablaba… eso no lo podía llevar bien de ninguna de las maneras. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía a que se enfrentaba, no sabia nada de su historia, de lo que tuvieron, de lo que pasó. Y no tenia nada claro que estaba pasando entre ellas, se habían acostado ¿significaba eso algo?

Lo había intentado pero Quinn seguía ignorándola, pasando el tiempo en la piscina, en el gimnasio, su habitación, leyendo… la rubia tenia mil cosas para pasar de ella sin aburrirse. Y volvía a sentirse como en el instituto, persiguiendo a la rubia para ser su amiga, y dándose de frente contra una pared de ó un mensaje pidiéndole que bajara al hall, diciéndole que había ¨ una sorpresa¨ para ella. La idea de que fuera Quinn quien le había mandado eso pasó por su cabeza pero lo descartó enseguida, la rubia ni la miraba.

Le estaba costando ignorarla, hacer como que no la veía cada vez que pasaba a su lado, o la veía intentar decir algo. Rachel no tenia ningún derecho a estar molesta con ella, no había hecho nada, y no eran nada ¿no? No eran nada pero ella tuvo la necesidad de explicarle que Christine quería hablar de trabajo, le gustase o no, aun era su jefa. Y la morena le salió con aquella actitud… la hizo sentirse idiota por querer darle explicaciones de algo que claramente no le importaba.  
Rechazó la oferta de su ex para salir a pasear aquella tarde, lo único que las unía era el trabajo y quería que siguiera siendo así. No le deseaba nada malo pero… no iba a volver a caer. En su lugar llamó a Kensi, necesitaba hablar con ella, siempre había podido hacerlo y siempre había recibido buenos consejos de ella.

¿Y bien? – preguntó después de algunos minutos en silencio sentadas en aquel banco de Central Park

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quinn, no te hagas la tonta, sé que esta aquí. Sé que Christine ha venido para hacerte volver

Parece que sabes muchas cosas – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva – Le daré las gracias a Rachel

No la metas en esto, también es mi amiga y… necesitaba hablar conmigo – susurró bebiendo un sorbo de su café

Lo sabes ¿no?

Es por lo que me has llamado… para hablar de eso

Solo necesitaba hablar con mi amiga, supongo que llego tarde

Vamos Quinn… puedes hablar conmigo, nos ha costado años llegar ahí – le recordó su amiga lo mucho que le costó abrirse y confiar en ella - ¿Qué quiere Christine?

¿Tu que crees? – le preguntó como si fuera obvio

¿Y que vas a hacer? Vas a …

¡Nada! No quiero saber nada de ella

Rachel dice que os habéis visto estos días

Rachel debería meterse en sus cosas – fue dura con la morena

Quinn… - la rubia suspiro

Un cliente quiere algunos cambias en su proyecto… lo hicimos juntas, así que nos hemos visto en el restaurante con cientos de personas alrededor para hacer esos cambios – le aclaró – Puedes decirle eso a Rachel si la deja mas tranquila

Díselo tu, vivís juntas ¿recuerdas?

No me habla ¡joder! Como una idiota fui a explicarle que tenia que trabajar con ella y prácticamente me hecho, le daba igual, y ahora te llora a ti porque la estoy viendo… no la entiendo – explotó soltando todo lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos

Te acuestas con ella, a otro día haces como si no hubiera pasado y te ves con tu ex ¿Qué quieres que haga?

¿De que parte estas? – cuestionó sintiéndose atacada

De ninguna. Aquí no hay partes. Creo que las dos sois idiotas, que deberías hablar y aclarar lo que sea esto…

Christine va a seguir por aquí, me lo ha dejado muy claro

Esa tía no se entera ¿eh? – no lo dijo a modo de broma pero consiguió hacer reír a la rubia

Te he echado tanto de menos todo este tiempo

Eres tan cursi Fabray – bromeó abrazando a su amiga – El mundo debería conocerte así

Llegó al hall y no había nadie, al menos nadie a quien ella reconociera. Su suerte cambió con la aparición de cierta rubia en el mismo lugar. Rachel la ignoró pero ella no parecía dispuesta a hacer lo mismo y caminó hasta ella.

Rachel ¿no? – se hizo la olvidadiza. Como si pudiera evitar el motivo por el que SU chica no regresaba con ella - ¿sabes si Quinn va a tardar mucho?

¿Tardar? – preguntó confusa - ¿Para que? – se interesó molesta. Christine sonrió, la inocente morena había picado el anzuelo

¡Oh! ¿No te lo ha dicho? Vamos a ir al teatro esta noche, hace meses que queremos ver esa representación – le informó con voz dulce e inocente, lo que irritó mas a la pequeña diva

Se le habrá olvidado – le restó importancia – Quinn es algo olvidadiza

¿De verdad? Cuando estaba conmigo no lo era… supongo que la gente cambia

Si… perdona pero tengo prisa – se disculpó recorriendo el trayecto hasta los ascensores de nuevo

¡Rachel! ¡Espera! – la morena se giró al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió

¿Julie? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se alegró de ver a la chica, por fin una cara amable en aquel lugar

Tenia cosas que hacer en la ciudad y me he tomado la libertad de pasarme ¿no has recibido mi mensaje?

¿Era tuyo? No salía el número

¿Segura? Will habrá estado trasteando mi móvil, le encanta fastidiarme – contó revisando su teléfono - ¿Y Quinn?

A salido – dijo cambiando el semblante de su rostro a uno mas serio

¿Te apetece que salgamos o prefieres esperarla? – pregunto la chica y la imagen de Christine sonriendo y hablando de Quinn se pasó por la mente de la morena llenándola de rabia

Mejor nos vamos, no se cuando va a volver – a su nueva amiga le extraño la actitud de la morena pero no quiso indagar por el momento y la siguió fuera del edificio

* * *

_Ok, siento el retraso pero aquí esta el capitulo, aunque a mi no me convence mucho y es mas de transición a otras situaciones..._

_Gracias por seguir la historia._


	21. Complicado

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Complicado**

Después de hablar con su amiga, regresó más tranquila al hotel. Kensi la había convencido para ir a cenar a casa y hacerle compañía, Steve estaba de viaje de negocios otra vez, por lo que ya era de noche cuando llegó. Esperaba encontrarse a la morena allí pero ni rastro de ella. Llamó a la recepción y le informaron que habían visto salir a Rachel con una chica a media tarde. ¿Otra chica? ¡¿Qué chica? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo idiota, ella preocupada por como hablar con la morena y ella mientras, saliendo por ahí con otra. ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Hacer como si nada y seguir ignorándose? ¡Pues genial! Nadie le ganaba a ese juego.

Estaba segura de que Julie le acaba de hacer una pregunta pero no tenia ni idea de cual. No era culpa de la chica sino suya. No, tampoco suya. Era culpa de Quinn. Suya y de su perfecta novia canadiense con la que debía estar en el teatro. Riendo, charlando, recordando viejos tiempos, besándose… ¡puag! La sola idea de pensarlo le daba asco.

Rachel ¿estas bien? – esa era la pregunta, lastima que no tuviera una buena respuesta – Pareces distraída, preocupada diría yo.

No es nada

Es por Quinn ¿no? – adivinó enlenteciendo su paso a la par que la morena

Es… complicado – le ofreció la respuesta más sincera que pudo sin comprometer el negocio de Quinn

Las cosas no son complicadas, nosotras las hacemos complicadas - aseguró ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Rachel - Puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas. No soy mi padre, no me importa todo este rollo de la venta del estudio ni nada de eso, si por mi fuera ya nos habríamos deshecho de el hace tiempo – Rachel sonrió con gratitud

Su ex esta en la ciudad – confesó con la voz apagada

¿Te preocupa que la vea? Lleváis dos años juntas, es mucho tiempo como para que la visita de su ex la haga cambiar – trato de tranquilizarla y Rachel sonrió

Quizás ese era el problema. Que no llevaban dos años juntas, que lo de Christine era reciente y no podía estar segura de si la rubia aun sentía algo por ella.

Esta aquí por Quinn, quiere volver con ella, lo sé

¿Te lo ha dicho?

No pero…

Que mas da lo que ella quiera Rachel… lo que importa es lo Quinn quiere y es a ti, solo hay ver como te mira para darse cuenta de eso

Gracias

Gracias ¿Por qué?

Por intentar animarme… es una tontería, lo arreglaremos. Siempre lo hacemos.

Y era cierto. Habían peleado cientos de veces en la secundaria y de un modo u otro siempre lo arreglaban. Nunca habían sido las mejores amigas pero habían estado la una para la otra. Y ahora tenia que hablar con ella, aclarar que les estaba pasando y tomar algunas decisiones.

Oye, si sea lo que sea que hacéis para reconciliaros no funciona, el sexo siempre ayuda – le aconsejó provocándole una sonora carcajada

Por unos minutos se olvido de Christine, del teatro y de todo. Era irónico que su amiga le sugiriera el sexo como solución cuando era lo que las había llevado a estar así ¿o no?

Se lo negaba a si misma pero estaba esperando que llegara, estaba preocupada, era tarde y Rachel no había dado señales de vida aun. Lo comprobó llamando un par de veces a recepción por si la chica había regresado y no había subido. Andrew se ofreció a avisarla cuando la morena llegara al hotel para que dejara de llamar. Y lo hizo. La llamó y le dijo que Rachel volvía con la misma chica con la que se había marchado, y entonces la preocupación se esfumó dejando pasó a la rabia.

Le llevó algunos minutos despedirse de Julie y se entretuvo hablando con Andrew, en realidad solo hizo tiempo para pensar como empezar la conversación pendiente que tenia con la rubia.

Escuchó el ascensor llegar y salió como una bala de la habitación, abandonando el interesante recorrido en círculo que había iniciado desde que le habían avisado que la morena estaba ahí.

¿Dónde estabas? – espetó nada mas encontrársela

He salido a dar una vuelta con…

Con otra. Lo sé. ¡¿Estas loca? ¡Alguien puede verte! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Adiós plan, adiós estudio y adiós todo! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Arruinarlo todo…Si Anderson descubre…

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tiene que descubrir Quinn? ¡¿Qué eres incapaz de mantener una relación real y por eso te la tienes que inventar? ¡¿Qué nadie te aguanta y por eso estas sola? – la atacó intentando defenderse

Aquello no era cierto, las dos lo sabían pero era el único modo que la morena encontró para defenderse de unas acusaciones sin sentido. No entendía a que venia la bronca de la rubia, era ella quien se había ido toda la tarde con su ex al teatro. Quería echárselo en cara pero hacerlo dejaría ver más de lo que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a la rubia, no iba a dejar que la viera vulnerable, no iba a permitirle saber que le molestaba que estuviera con esa rubia canadiense.

Podía defenderse de las afirmaciones de Rachel. Sí era capaz de mantener una relación, lo había hecho durante tres años, y podrían ser más si quisiera, si fuese capaz de perdonar a Christine. Pero ya no quería eso, no quería estar con ella. Y no iba a contarle a la morena porque, eso daría lugar a halar de otras muchas cosas y lo que menos quería hacer era hablar sobre su pasado. Estaba sola por elección, porque era lo mejor, si nadie llega lo suficientemente cerca, nadie puede herirte. Solo había un modo de callarla, de impedir que comenzara a hacer preguntas.

No lo vio venir, no se esperaba la reacción de la rubia, al menos no aquella. Podía esperar que siguiera gritándole, que le dijera lo mismo que ella le había dicho, al fin y al cabo ella también estaba sola. En cambio la rubia la besó.

La besó con fuerza, con toda la rabia contenida en su cuerpo apagando el pequeño forcejeo de la morena. La sintió responder con la misma intensidad y sin percatarse de ello, la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, la de Rachel.

Se dejó atrapar entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Su ropa fue desapareciendo a medida que Quinn la llevó a la cama. Verla gatear sobre el colchón para unir sus cuerpos fue lo mas excitante que había visto en su vida. No sabía si era la rubia en sí, su mirada, su sonrisa arrogante o todo, pero estaba causando estragos en ella. Tenia que tomar el control si no quería que aquello terminara antes de empezar.

Rachel sujetó con fuerza sus manos y la obligó a quedarse debajo con un rápido movimiento. La hizo gemir cuando por accidente su rodilla golpeo entre sus piernas suavemente. Beso su cuello antes de deshacerse de su camiseta, y bajó por su escote y su abdomen, lamiendo y besando a partes iguales. Haciéndola retorcerse bajo ella.

Quinn no luchó por retomar el control. Se sentía bien dejando que la morena lo tuviera y era extraño. Con su ex siempre era una lucha, incluso cuando una parecía tener el control absoluto, la otra nunca bajaba la guardia. Con Rachel simplemente… podía dejarla hacer, siempre podía dominar ella en la siguiente ronda, y la morena la dejaría hacerlo tal como sucedió la primera vez en el restaurante. Era bueno no tener que pelear siempre, poder simplemente sentir.


	22. Lo que más quiere

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Lo que más quiere**

Fue apoteósico y sin exagerar, cada una de las tres veces, pero ahora Quinn se estaba vistiendo y parecía dispuesta a salir de allí en mitad de la noche, por lo menos no lo hacia mientras ella dormía, ese era su consuelo. La miró desconsolada tratando de no ser evidente, Quinn la capturó al darse la vuelta. Vio como algo cambió en su mirada, fue solo un segundo pero algo se había movido en el interior de la rubia.

En una mano sujetaba sus zapatos, en la otra su camisa, era hora de salir. Se inclinó sobre la cama y la besó sutilmente en los labios después de ver su mirada afligida, y por un momento las dos se miraron sorprendidas por el gesto de la rubia. Rachel quiso decir algo, hacer cualquier cosa para retenerla pero ¿Qué? Pedirle que no se fuera, habría resultado patético ¿no?

Quinn fue la primera en retirar la mirada de los ojos de Rachel. Se irguió recuperando su habitual postura rígida, hombros hacia atrás y cabeza alta, y dio unos pasos atrás.

Eh… Kensi te manda saludos

¿Kensi? – preguntó cambiando de actitud, no quería verse mal solo porque la rubia no se quedara

Si, hemos estado juntas esta tarde, cene con ella – le informó sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo

A Rachel le llevó un par de segundos atar cabos y echarse a reír descontroladamente. La confusión era evidente en Quinn, un momento la morena estaba triste como al siguiente eufórica. De todas formas ¿Qué tenia tanta gracia?

El gesto contradictoria de Quinn no hizo más que aumentar su risa. El principal motivo por el que ella había peleado, era porque Quinn le reclamaba donde había estado, cuando ella se había pasado la tarde con su ex, y ahora resultaba que no, que esa zorra la había engañado.

Quinn bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Por qué la había besado antes de intentar irse? Ni ella misma sabia de donde había salido eso pero no era gracioso, y que le diera saludos de su amiga tampoco lo era.

Julie también te manda saludos

¿Julie?

Si, a aparecido por sorpresa pero como no sabíamos donde estabas… nos fuimos solas

Se repitió la misma escenas solo que con Quinn riendo y Rachel confusa. La rubia preocupada por quien era la chica con la que Rachel había salido, y solo era Julie. Respiró tranquila cesando poco a poco su risa.

Se perdieron en sus miradas chispeantes sin dejar de sonreír durante un tiempo, hasta que ambas fueron conscientes y apartaron la mirada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Te dijo algo sobre lo del estudio?

Básicamente que si por ella fuese lo habrían vendido hace años

Ósea, nada sobre si su padre va a aceptar la oferta

Nada

Esta bien…eh… buenas noches – susurró volviendo a besarla por sorpresa, Quinn negó con la cabeza saliendo a toda prisa antes de cometer alguna estupidez más

Rachel no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Quinn. Había tenido toda la noche para pensar y no lo entendía, primero se acostaban, después se quedaba junto a ella durante unas horas, en silencio pero a su lado en esa cama, y de pronto salia disparada, eso sí, besándola por sorpresa en dos ocasiones. Y no es que ella se fuera a quejar de eso, fue… dulce, a su modo. Pero tenía curiosidad por entenderla. Por ello llamó a la única persona, que por lo visto, comprendía a la rubia. Horas después, la que esperaba fuera su salvación, llegaba a ella.

Os quiero y todo eso pero voy a empezar a cobraros cada vez que me llaméis – habló mientras se abría paso, entre la gente del hall, para llegar a ella

Vamos arriba. Quinn no esta, lleva toda la mañana encerrada en el gimnasio – espetó agarrando su mano sin darle opción a negarse

¿Y bien? – cuestionó a su amiga al llegar a la suite – Te recuerdo que soy abogada no psicóloga

Calla y escucha – respiró profundamente antes de hablar otra vez – Anoche nos volvimos a acostar…

¿Por qué me llamas para contarme estas cosas? – dijo moviendo la cabeza y tapando su rostro

Porque eres mi amiga… y su amiga

Está bien. Sigue

Sé que ayer estuvisteis juntas

¿No pensaras que…? ¡No! Quiero a Quinn pero no tanto

¿Me vas a dejar hablar? – Kensi asintió

¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? ¿Sobre nosotras?

Algo hablamos, sí

Y no me lo vas a contar, ya lo sé – tranquilizó a su amiga – Veras ayer me encontré con Christine – dijo su nombre con despreció y Kensi sonrió, a su amiga le gustaba tan poco esa rubia como a ella – Y me dijo que iba a ir con Quinn al teatro…

Pero estuvo conmigo

De eso me entere después. Como te iba diciendo esa zorra me engañó solo para provocarme, así que me pase toda la tarde molesta y cuando volví por la noche Quinn ya estaba aquí, reclamándome donde había estado toda la tarde…

Rachel ¿Cuál es el punto? – fue directa porque se estaba perdiendo un poco en la historia

El punto es que empezó a reclamarme porque supuestamente me habían visto salir con una chica y…

¿Lo hiciste? ¿Salir con otra?

Si, una amiga. La hija de dueño del estudio que Quinn quiere comprar… el caso es que parecía celosa…

Seguramente lo estaba – susurró Kensi más para si misma pero la diva igualmente lo escuchó y sonrió

¿Te ha dicho algo?

No pero la conozco. Sigue – le dio pie para que continuara con los hechos

Vale, supongamos que las dos estábamos celosas y furiosas. Empezamos a discutir y al final acabamos en la cama ¡Fue increíble! ¡Las tres veces!

¡Rachel! Sin detalles, por favor

Mojigata – murmuró entre dientes

¿Si lo prefieres me voy? – amagó con hacerlo, pero Rachel la detuvo con rapidez

Después de… ya sabes. Se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo para ser solo sexo y de repente empezó a vestirse, y antes de irse me beso ¡dos veces! Nada agresivo, sino dulce, no sé… Estoy hecha un lio, no la entiendo Ken – musitó agarrándose la cabeza

A ver, lo primero te tranquilizas ¿si? Parece que tenéis quince años ¡Y no los tenéis! – le recordó su amiga – Mira Quinn es… complicada, le cuesta confiar en la gente, le cuesta abrirse, hablar de sus sentimientos… ella es así y la única forma de romper esa barrera es mantenerse ahí a pesar de casi todo

Pero ¿Por qué no se fue inmediatamente? Lo hizo horas después – pidió alguna explicación a la chica

Quizás se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cómoda – Rachel la miro confusa - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me metéis en esto? – pregunto mas para si misma – Quinn lo pasó mal con Christine ¿vale? Confió en ella y le hizo daño. Así que si anoche se sintió cómoda, la única salida que encontró fue huir. Es una manera que tiene de protegerse Rachel, no es culpa tuya

¿Protegerse de que? ¿Qué le hizo?

No me corresponde a mí hablarte de eso. Es más si Quinn se entera que te estoy contado todo esto no me va a hablar por un tiempo

Siento meterte en medio – se disculpó por ponerla entre la espada y la pared – Si solo hablara conmigo…

¿Lo has intentado tú?

No es fácil

Dejar de acostarte con ella seria un buen primer paso

¿Qué?

Que le niegues lo único que parece estar dispuesta a dar… el sexo

Ya, como si fuera tan fácil. No es como si yo no lo quisiera ¿sabes?

¡Se fuerte! Tampoco será para tanto ¿no? – Rachel la miró de un modo que le hizo entender que si, que era para mucho. Kensi tuvo que reírse por toda la situación – Ahora en serio, tu conoces a Quinn, básicamente sigue siendo la misma chica que a los 18 en cuanto a emociones y dejar que la gente entre en su vida, una vez lo hiciste ¿no? - la morena asintió suavemente - además no hay nada que soporte menos que le nieguen algo que quiere - ambas sonrieron porque era así, Quinn acostumbraba a conseguir todo lo que quería pero esta vez no la dejaría ganar, esta vez ella quería salirse con la suya, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

_Lo primero, lamento el retraso pero muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo..._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios en general, y como casi todas comentáis en el ultimo capitulo, el sexo no es la solución, falta que ellas se den cuenta, y aprendan, o mas bien se atrevan, a hablar ademas del sexo jeje_

_Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización._


	23. Las prefiero rubias

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Las prefiero rubias**

Dos horas de carrera en la maquina, diez minutos de descanso, otra hora en la sala de boxeo y algunos largos en la piscina para acabar. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar o en lo que no pensar. No estaba muy segura. Se sentía bien con lo que estaba pasando con Rachel, el sexo. No tan bien con la forma en que se sintió después. Cómoda, esa era la palabra. Satisfecha, confortable, sonriendo como una estúpida y entonces se asustó, aquellos sentimientos no tenían por qué ser algo malo, no lo eran, pero ella se había prometido así misma no volver a sentirse así con nadie. Había perjurado que era mejor no dejar a nadie acercarse demasiado, eso le evitaría malos momentos y entonces, llegaba ella, pasaban la noche juntas y como una tonta sonreía horas después. Por no hablar del beso final ¿en que estaba pensando? Cuando solo es sexo te vas y punto ¿no? ¿Y la insoportable necesidad de explicarle que lo de Christine era solo trabajo? ¿Y la locura de pedirle explicaciones sobre que hacia o dejaba de hacer? Definitivamente Rachel la estaba volviendo loca, ella no era así.

Se pasó la mañana haciendo algunas compras e ideando su plan para esa noche, de todas formas no tenia mucho mas que hacer, Quinn había desaparecido nada más levantarse. Así, sin mas, sin decir nada, lo que le había hecho plantearse seguir el consejo de Kensi, y de algún modo también el de Julie. Ambas le habían aconsejado utilizar el sexo, de modo distinto pero… Prefirió seguir el consejo de Julie. Su idea era seducirla e intentar averiguar algunas cosas de la rubia. La cuestión era ¿Cómo? No tenia ni idea de que hacer para seducir a Quinn. No era como cualquiera, un paso en falso con ella, y podría salir corriendo antes de darle tiempo a decir adios. Tenía que ser sutil, sugerente, provocativa, pero para todo eso necesitaba que la rubia estuviera en la suite.

Evitó a Rachel durante todo el día pero a media tarde no le quedó más remedio que regresar a la suite. Sabia que Rachel estaba allí, uno de los empleados del hotel se lo había dicho, y extrañamente estaba nerviosa. Ese era su estado natural los últimos días a su alrededor, era ridículo pero la presencia de la morena le hacia sentirse como una quinceañera. Y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Escuchó la puerta de enfrente cerrarse y decidió poner su plan en práctica. No estaba muy convencida pero… Salió de su habitación y llamó a la de Quinn. De pronto dejó de escuchar ruidos en el interior del cuarto. Insistió llamando de nuevo y nada. Suspiró. No iba a ser nada fácil.

Quinn, sé que estas ahí, te he escuchado – dijo dando otro toquecito en la fría madera – Quinn, abre por favor – no se rindió. Esperó unos minutos y la puerta se abrió lentamente

Estaba… en el baño – puso como excusa, había intentado ignorarla pero la morena no se daba por vencida fácilmente - ¿Qué?

¿Quieres ver una película?

Eh… la verdad es que…

No acepto un no – interrumpió con una sonrisa. Gesto que desarmó por completo a la rubia

¿Qué película?

Ven y compruébalo por ti misma – la incitó guiñándole un ojo, después se encaminó hacia el salón dejando a una desconcertada Quinn apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación

Primer pasó de su plan hecho. Quinn estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón, esperando paciente que ella pusiera la dichosa película. Le habría bastado ver las primeras imágenes del film para averiguar cual era pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la cercanía del cuerpo de la diva. Esta vez había optado por sentarse junto a ella, cerca, muy cerca. Sus brazos se rozaban y solo unos milímetros separaban sus piernas. Cuando consiguió controlar los latidos de su corazón y fijó la vista en la pantalla, pudo reconocer la película y se lamentó profundamente haber aceptado. Ver a Natalie Portman y Mila Kunis montándoselo no era buena idea. No con Rachel tan cerca y con tan poca ropa. ¿Esa chica no sabia que existían pantalones más largos? Por lo visto no, porque aquellos eran minúsculos. Y ni hablar de la camiseta que llevaba, blanca sin mangas y Quinn estaba completamente segura de que no había nada debajo de ella, ¡podía ver a través de ella!

Rachel dejo caer su brazo entre ambos cuerpos, rozando con su mano la pierna de la rubia. Se le escapó una sonrisa al escucharla suspirar. La miró de reojo y pudo ver que Quinn no estaba pendiente de la película sino embobada mirando sus piernas. Ella misma no había estado prestando mucha atención a la pantalla, solo fingía hacerlo mientras diseñaba el siguiente paso en su plan.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía tener unas piernas tan largas y tan….? La pregunta quedó sin acabar en su mente cuando se percató de que la morena la había pillado mirándola y no solo eso, sonreía con arrogancia y sin disimulo. ¡Genial!

¿Te gusta?

Eh… - Quinn no sabia que responder, solo conocía una respuesta a esa pregunta y no era muy adecuado decirle que podría pasarse horas mirando sus piernas

Pensé que una película que incluyera danza te gustaría, una vez dijiste que habías practicado ballet ¿no?

¡Oh, si! Si, esta bien – suspiró aliviada y sorprendida porque la diva recordara aquello

¿Natalie o Mila?

Mmm… difícil elección ¿tu primero? – le pasó la pregunta mirándola a los ojos

Ninguna – su rotundidad sorprendió a Quinn – Yo las prefiero rubias – susurró muy cerca de su oído a la vez que le acariciaba la pierna con su dedo índice

Quinn tragó saliva. Si aquello era una tortura, podían torturarla el resto de su vida. La diva estaba tan cerca y a la vez se mantenía tan lejos. Los escasos centímetros que había entre ellas le parecían kilómetros. Podía sentir su respiración, su olor, la suavidad de su piel… Y un cosquilleó se instaló de pronto en su estomagó. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para descifrarlo ya que Rachel le recordó que aun no había contestado la pregunta que minutos atrás le había hecho.

¿Cuál es tu elección? – volvió a susurrar con voz áspera

Yo… las rubias no, eso seguro

¿De verdad? – sonrió. Era su oportunidad para saber más del pasado de Quinn, especialmente de una parte de él - ¿Y Christine?

Rachel no imaginó que la simple mención de su nombre podría cambiar tanto las cosas. Todo fue apenas en unos minutos. La mirada de Quinn cambió, volviéndose fría, distante, su cuerpo se tensó y se levantó como un resorte del sofá.

¿A que viene eso ahora?

Es solo una pregunta, Quinn

¡No! ¡No es solo una pregunta! ¡No entiendo porque quieres hablar de ella!

¡Es parte de tu vida! Perdona si quiero saber que paso – ironizó alterándose

¿Qué importa eso? ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

¡Por que nos acostamos Quinn! ¡Por eso importa! ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber lo que paso? Es tu vida

¡Exacto, mi vida! ¡Yo decido a quien se la cuento! ¡No es asunto tuyo! – exclamó alejándose de Rachel – Espera un momento… ¿estabas intentando seducirme para que hablara? – descubrió el plan de la morena - ¡esto es increíble! – gritó caminó de la salida

¿Dónde vas? Esta anocheciendo – la siguió en balde y se quedo sin respuesta, solo una mirada dolida de la rubia, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, y un enorme vació en su interior.

* * *

_A veces lo que una quiere hacer es una cosa y lo que acaba haciendo es otra. Rachel a tratado de conseguir algo y no le ha ido muy bien... ya veremos..._

_Gracias por seguir pendientes. _

_Saludos._


	24. No debería ser así

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**No debería ser así**

Caminó por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Sabia, incluso antes de salir, que estaba exagerando. Era lógico que la morena quisiera hablar ¿no? Se estaban acostando juntas. No tenían una relación pero tenían algo. Y en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría, lo que no esperaba era que Rachel quisiera hacerlo utilizando el sexo como medio para hacerla hablar, la diva siempre había sido directa. Lo peor de todo era la forma en la que se había sentido al darse cuenta ¿molesta? Si. Pero era esa sensación de haber cedido a hablar, si le hubiese preguntado, lo que mas le molestaba.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora Quinn no estaba, y no sabia cuando iba a regresar. Le había dolido ver la mirada herida de la rubia antes de marcharse pero ella necesitaba saber, y estaba en todo su derecho ¿no? Su relación no estaba definida pero había algo entre las dos. Algo más que sexo, estaba segura. Aquello había dejado de ser un negocio hacia tiempo, probablemente desde aquel fin de semana, el primero juntas, en los Hamptons. O quizás nunca fue solo un negocio.

Empezaba a hacer frio y ella había olvidado su abrigo con las prisas de salir de la suite cuanto antes. Abrazó sus rodillas, pegándolas más a su cuerpo, viendo pasear a algunas parejas sentada en aquel banco de Central Park. Tenia que volver, quería hacerlo pero no quería encontrarse con la morena y enfrentarla, no quería discutir más.

El móvil sonó y ella corrió hasta la habitación para responder. Podía ser Quinn. Se decepcionó al comprobar que no lo era y rechazó la llamada, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. En realidad si había una persona pero a saber donde estaba. La preocupación la invadió de golpe ¿estaría bien? ¿Sola? Rachel marcó el teléfono de la chica, y si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por localizarla, se habría dado cuenta que en algún momento había memorizado el numero de la rubia. La melodía se escuchó a través de las paredes de la habitación, Quinn había olvidado su teléfono.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y pronto le siguieron algunas más. Entre las cosas que podían hablar ¿Por qué tenia que preguntarle por Christine? Ella era de lo último que quería hablar. Secó sus lágrimas con rabia y se puso en pie. Si Rachel quería hablar, hablarían pero bajo sus condiciones.

Era inútil salir a buscarla. Podría estar en cualquier parte. No estaban en Lima, estaban en Nueva York, y la ciudad era demasiado grande para encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado.

Conocía aquella tienda, había estado en ella un par de veces en sus viajes y allí había visto lo que buscaba. No lo había comprado antes porque… porque no, pero si Rachel quería jugar… jugarían.

Optó por acostarse después de un par de horas, seguro que cuando Quinn volviese no querría verla. No había podido dormirse y la escuchó llegar. Miró el reloj, había estado fuera más de cuatro horas. Dejó salir el aire contenido, aliviado por su llegada, al menos estaba bien. Puso atención a cada ruido en el exterior de su cuarto, esperaba escuchar la puerta de enfrente cerrarse pero el ruido nunca llegó. En su lugar dos suaves toques resonaron contra su puerta.

De pronto estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar una puerta abierta a Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La misma chica a la que atormentó en el pasado y que ahora podía arruinar su futuro con solo confesar la verdad? Golpeó antes de arrepentirse y dio un paso atrás, sujetando con fuerza la pequeña bolsa en su mano.

Saltó de la cama e inmediatamente se paró frente al espejo. Se arregló el pelo y pellizcó sus mejillas para darles color. Respiró hondo y caminó hasta la puerta cerrada. No sabia que esperar ¿una Quinn aun enfadada? Supo nada más abrir que ese no era precisamente su estado, y tampoco pudo pensar mucho cual era. porque los labios de la rubia moviéndose sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

Se separó lentamente en busca de aire y la mirada de Rachel. Reprimió una sonrisa engreída al ver la tonalidad más oscura en los ojos de la morena. La pequeña diva intentó volver a besarla sin hacer preguntas pero ella quiso jugar un poco y se movió hacia atrás. En el segundo intentó no pudo hacer nada por evitar el contacto, Rachel la sujetaba con fuerza por la nuca y la cadera.

Al compás, se movieron sin separar sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la cama. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de la rubia cuando su cuerpo cayo en el colchón perdiendo el contacto con Rachel. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que las dos sintieran la perdida. La morena llevaba el control mientras Quinn se limitaba a seguirla. La chica ralentizó el beso y mordió el labio inferior de la rubia antes de abandonarlos y para besar su mejilla, y seguir el camino hasta detenerse a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta sentir la respiración agitada de la rubia.

Las cosas no iban como ella había planeado. No se suponía que debía estar ahí, dejándose hacer por Rachel. Tenia que poner sus condiciones, no dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería y pedía a gritos. Estaba ardiendo, podía sentirlo y estaba segura que la morena también lo sentía, por no hablar de su inminente incapacidad para reprimir un par de gemidos y algunos jadeos. Era ridículo, no podía comportarse como una quinceañera. ¡Oh, oh! Rachel estaba bajando a su cuello, su punto débil. Un mordisco ahí, por pequeño que fuera, seria un camino sin retorno.

Sin poner oposición, se vio atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Quinn. Su corazón se salto un latido cuando la chica quedo sentada sobre ella y se desprendió con rapidez de su camiseta. Sus ojos inmediatamente se quedaron anclados en el pecho desnudo de la rubia, y ésta sonrió engreída.

Mis ojos están más arriba – susurró tras descender la parte superior de su cuerpo y quedar completamente pegada a la morena. Rachel sonrió ruborizada

Quinn se ayudó de su cuerpo para hacer abrir las piernas a la morena y colocarse entre ellas. Besó con rapidez sus labios y bajo por su barbilla hasta el cuello, donde se enganchó hasta estar segura de que su acción iba a dejar marca. Por algún motivo que no pretendía analizar, había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, y Rachel no se quejó.

Sabia que al día siguiente su cuello iba a presentar un gran chupetón pero no le importaba. No podía pensar en otra cosas que no fuesen las manos de Quinn colándose bajo la única prenda que bestia para dormir, además de la ropa interior. La larga camiseta fue subiendo poco a poco, a medida que las manos de la rubia subían, acompañadas de su suave boca, la cual hacia minutos que había olvidado su cuello y besaba lentamente su abdomen. Era sexy, condenadamente excitante y arrebatador, tener a la rubia ahí.

Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, y eso hizo. Lentamente, sin prisas, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de la morena a cada beso suyo. Dejó de escucharla respirar cuando enredó sus dedos en la delicada prenda bajo la camiseta y la deslizó con éxito hasta acabar en el suelo. Sus propios pantalones fueron detrás sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros de la diva. Las dos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos semi desnudos volvieron a encontrarse.

Rachel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Quinn y la hizo girar hasta quedar ella encima. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento lanzó la camiseta a algún lugar de la habitación, exactamente contra una lámpara que acabó en el suelo. Ninguna prestó atención al estrepitoso accidente, estaban centradas en unir sus labios con urgencia y dejarse llevar hasta que sus cuerpos aguantaran.

* * *

_Ya sé, ya sé... deberían hablar ¿no? Lo harán, poco a poco... _  
_Intentare actualizar lo antes posible._  
_Gracias por leer/comentar xD_

_Saludos._


	25. Pequeñas pinceladas

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Pequeñas pinceladas**

Miró la cicatriz, en su espalda desnuda, durante algunos minutos antes de atreverse a tocarla. Ambas chicas respiraban con dificultad después de haber hecho el amor, porque eso había sido. Rachel estaba segura. No podía ser otra cosa, no después de la forma en la que Quinn la había mirado antes de perderse entre sus piernas, o la manera en que había susurrado su nombre cuando ella la imitó. No era solo sexo. No podía serlo.

No era así como había planeado aquello, pero nada mas verla, con esa camiseta larga, hasta mitad de sus muslos, como única prenda para dormir, no había podido evitarlo y se dejó llevar. Podía sentir su mirada desde hacia unos minutos y no solo eso. Con delicadeza, la morena acarició aquella marca, recuerdo de lo cerca que estuvo de perder la vida. Quinn se apartó inmediatamente y se giró buscando algo en la mirada de la morena, ni siquiera ella tenia muy claro que, pero no era lo que encontró ¿miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Pena? No quería a nadie sintiendo pena por ella y menos a Rachel Berry.

¿Duele? – susurró jugando con la sabana del espacio entre ambos cuerpos

Quinn analizó con rapidez la actitud de la morena, alternando miradas entre sus ojos y sus labios, distrayéndose por algunos minutos antes de contestar. Se debatía entre volver a besarla y probablemente acabar cediendo a los deseos de la morena y hablar, o hacerlo a su manera. Finalmente se decantó por la última opción.

Le sorprendió ver a la rubia levantarse con tranquilidad, como si no acabasen de estar juntas y aun estuviese desnuda, y más le asombró verla ponerse su camiseta antes de recoger algo junto a la puerta y regresar a la cama.

¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó notando que la camiseta le quedaba mejor a la rubia que a ella misma, quedaba más corta

Tres preguntas

¿Qué? – Rachel estaba confusa

Puedes hacer tres preguntas – explicó sin mirarla – así que piensa bien si quieres desperdiciar una con la primera que has hecho – dijo llevando su mano a la espalda, al mismo lugar donde antes había acariciado la diva

¿Puedo preguntar lo que quiera? Y que conste que aun no cuenta – se adelantó por si la rubia pensaba descontársela

Lo que quieras pero con una condición

¿Cuál? – a la rubia se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y Rachel volvió a anticiparse – Todavía no cuenta – aclaró también sonriendo

Si contesto…- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida poniéndose de rodillas

¿Si?

Tienes que dejar que escriba sobre tu cuerpo con esto – dijo mostrando un par de bodypen que guardaba en la bolsa que poco antes había recogido

Rachel abrió sus ojos con asombro, nunca imaginó que Quinn le propusiera algo así. La morena no supó que le gustaba más, si que Quinn estuviera dispuesta a hablar, a su modo, pero hablar, o que la chica fuera a escribir sobre su cuerpo y luego lamer para eliminar cualquier rastro de chocolate.

De acuerdo ¿Quién empieza?

Me da igual

Entonces yo… ¿te duele? – repitió la primera pregunta que había hecho y de la que realmente quería saber la respuesta. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco

No – fue directa. Rachel la miró esperando algo más – No duele, es solo que… a veces la siento ahí, es un pequeño tirón, una sensación extraña, pero no duele – aseguró sorprendiéndose de la tranquilidad que invadió la mirada de la morena

¿Pero si te doliera…

Solo tres preguntas Rachel – le recordó con la esperanza de que dejara de un lado ese tema. Si llega a imaginar cual iba a ser su siguiente pregunta habría seguido hablando de las secuelas de su accidente

¿Qué pasa con Christine?

Nada ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Quinn – la rubia suspiró, un trato era un trato. Empezaba a arrepentirse de habérselo propuesto

La conocí el primer año de universidad

¿Estáis juntas desde entonces? – preguntó con sorpresa, eso eran muchos años

No, se me insinuó en un bar una noche y pase de ella – recordó con una sonrisa – Después nos veíamos en alguna fiesta o en los mismo locales, por el campus... pero no volvió a acercarse, por lo visto esperaba que yo lo hiciera

¿Fue la primera chica? – Quinn la miró alzando una ceja

Esa seria la cuarta pregunta ¿no? – Rachel bajo la mirada al colchón con fastidio, prácticamente no había averiguado nada – No, no fue la primera chica – contestó atrayendo de nuevo su mirada – De hecho no tuve contacto real con ella hasta mi ultimo año. Por casualidad, hice unas practica universitarias en la empresa para la que ella trabajaba en aquel momento

¿Y empezasteis a salir?

Si, era mi supervisora. La persona con la que tenia que trabajar cada minuto. Empezamos a salir a tomar algo después del trabajo, solo como compañeras - aclaró - y cuando acabe me ofrecieron quedarme, y una cosa llevo a la otra y... – explicó sin dar mucho detalles - Un año después estaba mudándome a Canadá con ella

¡Wow!

Si. Montó su propio estudio de arquitectura y nos marchamos. Después todo acabó y aquí estoy

¿Por qué acabó?

Esa seria la última pregunta, te he pasado muchas ya

¿Puedo cambiarla? – Quinn asintió, lo prefería en realidad – Creí que ibas a estudiar actuación en Yale ¿Qué te hizo decidirte por arquitectura?

La vida – se puso misteriosa sacando de quicio a la morena, que se moría por preguntar más – La curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabes?

Si pero después de descubrir lo que sea que buscara ¡contesta!

Tenia que asistir a una conferencia sobre la comedia en el siglo XVII o algo así, pero me equivoqué y acabe en una conferencia sobre arquitectura moderna – confesó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Rachel contuvo una carcajada - Cinco horas que no se me hicieron largas, ni aburridas, es más, me dejaron con ganas de más, así que empecé a ir como oyente a las clases el profesor que la impartía, después de un mes comencé a participar en clase, plantear dudas, curiosidades… - Rachel escuchaba atenta, era la primera vez que hoy a la rubia relatar algo con tanta emoción – hasta que el profesor me pilló

¿Te echó?

No, habló con un par de colegas para que me dejaran asistir a sus clases, lo hice y me di cuenta de que eso era lo mio. Siempre me había gustado dibujar y esas cosas, y no se me daba nada mal – afirmó sonriendo. En ese momento se le vinieron a la mente los dibujos que hacia de la morena en la secundaria – El mismo profesor intercedió en la universidad para que pudiera cambiar y matricularme en las asignaturas de arquitectura

¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

La actitud de Quinn cambió completamente. Se tensó, cambió el gesto relajado y de emoción de su rostro, por uno serio y dolido. Rachel supo mucho antes de que la rubia lo confirmara, que no iba contestar a eso, pero la pequeña diva tenia una sensación de vació mayor que antes de comenzar con las preguntas. Sabía algo pero no era suficiente, quería saber más, saber todo de ella. Quizás algún día.

Es mi turno – fue directa y volvió a sonreír, no una sonrisa melancólica como durante sus recuerdos, sino una sonrisa perversa – túmbate – le ordenó poniéndose de rodillas

Eh…

¡Oh, vamos! Ya te he visto desnuda – dijo al ver los reparos de Rachel para destaparse

No es lo mismo. Además, tu estas vestida, con mi camiseta por cierto

No te quejes si no quieres que te pregunte por mi chaqueta de YALE – Rachel enrojeció inmediatamente, esperaba que la rubia no se hubiera dado cuenta que la había toma ¨prestada¨

¿Qué quieres que haga?

¿Tu? – Rachel asintió en silencio – Túmbate y disfruta – susurró en su oreja para después mordisquearla un poco haciéndola jadear. Sonrió con arrogancia después de ello y comenzó a escribir sobre el cuerpo de la morena, encargándose al instante de eliminar cualquier rastro de chocolate con su propia lengua.

* * *

_Bueno, pequeñas pincelas para Rachel sobre la vida de Quinn... poco a poco jeje  
Nos leemos pronto. Saludos. xD_


	26. Encrucijada

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Encrucijada**

Llevaba como veinte minutos mirándola, esperando a que se dejara vencer por el sueño pero no había manera, la morena no cedía, al menos no hasta hacia un par de minutos, que por fin había cerrado los ojos. Debería haberse ido antes de que se durmiera, hacerlo sin que la chica fuera consciente le pareciera mal, como si estuviera huyendo. Quizás el otro modo tampoco era lo mejor, antes creía que si pero después de la mirada que le había dado Rachel cuando intentó marcharse…definitivamente no era buena idea.

Le suplicó con la mirada que se quedara. Sabía que eso no cambiaria nada, que se iría a su habitación en cuanto se durmiera pero algo era algo, tendría su compañía un poco más. Su compañía y su mirada, la rubia no dejaba de mirarla intensamente, no podía verla pero si sentirla, era extraño. Cerró un momento los ojos, estaba cansada pero no podía dormirse, no si eso significaba que ella se iría. Sintió como Quinn se movía en la cama e iba a abrir los ojos para impedir que la dejase sola, pero no lo hizo, le sorprendió volver a sentir aquella crema de chocolate, que habían usado para sus juegos, de nuevo en su espalda.

Su cara reflejaba tanta paz y tranquilidad en aquel momento, estaba realmente guapa , no es que no lo estuviese en los demás momentos, es solo que era diferente después del sexo, una luz especial envolvía su rostro. Suspiró inconscientemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mirarla mientras dormía. Patético… o romántico, depende de a quien preguntes. No solo eso, había escrito algo en su espalda y ella misma se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

Tenia curiosidad, mucha, en saber que escribía Quinn. Había intentado descifrarlo pero el gesto de la rubia le hacia recordar lo que poco antes habían hecho a raíz de las ocurrencias de la rubia, perdiendo así los trazos seguidos por la chica. Esperó unos minutos y fueron los labios de Quinn lo que sintió, dejando un beso suave, tierno, seguido de otros tantos recorriendo su columna vertebral, borrando lo que sea que antes había escrito.

¿Qué ponía? – susurró sin poder retener las palabras en sus garganta

¿Qué? Nada - mintió - Se supone que estabas durmiendo – comentó nerviosa. Deseaba, espera que la morena no supiera lo que había escrito

Tengo el sueño ligero ¿me lo vas a decir?

No ponía nada, eran solo líneas – le quitó importancia observando como la morena se ponía en pie y caminaba al baño completamente desnuda

Quinn mentía fatal y estaba nerviosa, eso la hizo sonreír. Se miró en el espejo intentando ver algún rastro de lo que la rubia había escrito, lamentablemente no se podía leer nada con claridad, solo quedaban algunas manchas.

¿Qué haces?

¡Nada! – exclamó sorprendida dejando de mirar su espalda en el espejo

¿No estas intentado leer lo que hay en tu espalda?

Reconoces que había algo ¿no?

Líneas, ya te lo he dicho

Quinn, me desesperas – dijo frustrada

Rachel, me pones – confesó sin ningún pudor mirándola de arriba abajo. La morena soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación

Dejó de reír en cuanto vio a la rubia, a través del espejo, acercarse a ella con gesto serio. Retiró su pelo hacia un lado y besó su nuca con extrema delicadeza, antes de susurrar en su oído.

¿Has probado la bañera? – preguntó acariciando su oreja con la punta de la nariz

No – fue la respuesta de Rachel después de tragar saliva de forma sonora, y era verdad, ni siquiera para un baño relajante, siempre utilizaba la ducha al otro lado del baño

Es una pena desperdiciarla ¿no crees?

Es grande – no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, no sintiendo las manos de Quinn arañar sus abdominales

¿Eso es un si? – la diva asintió sin dudar un segundo y en apenas unos segundo Quinn ya estaba lejos de ella, llenando esa enorme bañera

Comprobó la temperatura del agua antes de atreverse a entrar y medio sonrió negando con la cabeza, en lugar de irse después de haberse acostado con la diva, estaba preparando un baño, algo estaba pasando con ella porque ella no hacia esas cosas.

Si no fuese ridículo y totalmente infantil, estaría dando saltos de alegría ¿Por qué? Porque no solo la rubia no se había ido dejándola sola en la habitación, sino que estaba preparando un baño para las dos.

Quinn fue la primera en sumergirse bajo el agua y asombrada, miró como la morena se introducía en el lado opuesto de la enorme bañera redonda, quedando justo enfrente, ella habría preferido que estuviera en su mismo lado

Aquí entran como cinco personas – murmuró intentando divisar el cuerpo de la rubia bajo la espuma

No seas exagerada, como mucho tres

¿Lo sabes por experiencia? – alzó la ceja de forma interrogativa y juguetona

¿Me estas preguntando si he estado con más de una persona a la vez? – Rachel se encogió de hombros – No, no lo he hecho nunca, y por si también te lo preguntas, tampoco lo haría

No es asunto mio ¿no? – esta vez fue Quinn quien se encogió de hombros

Con aquella pregunta solo quería aclararse un poco, saber que pensaba la rubia. Si era asunto suyo, era porque tenían algo, sino, es que aquello era solo sexo ¿no? Pero como siempre, Quinn la había dejado con la duda, evitando contestar. Quizás debería fijarse más en los detalles, en los hechos en lugar de en las palabras ¿no se prepara un baño para alguien con quien solo te acuestas, verdad?

Cerró los ojos con la imagen de la espalda desnuda de Rachel, marcada con su letra, en la cabeza. ¿No tenia sentido haber escrito aquello? No debería haberlo hecho, como tampoco debería haberse quedado, ni preparar ese baño de espuma. Muchas cosas que no tenia que haber hecho las estaba haciendo y no encontraba una buena explicación, simplemente le había salido hacerlo, pero hacia tanto que no se dejaba llevar. Su primera intención era tener algo más que un baño con la pequeña diva en aquella enorme bañera pero tampoco se estaba mal así, disfrutando de la calma y de las suaves caricias en el interior de su pierna, y… Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los profundamente marrones de la actriz. Se moría por preguntarle algo, lo sabia con solo ver sus ojos. Lo que no sabía es si iba a ser capaz de contestar.

Quinn había respondido varias de sus preguntas esa noche pero había dos que no abandonaban su cabeza, una la había hecho sin conseguir una respuesta ¿Qué había escrito en su espalda? La otra no se atrevía a hacerla, probablemente eso estropearía todo. Estaba en una encrucijada, seguir sus impulsos y preguntar, o dejarlo pasar y disfrutar el momento. Hizo lo que se podía esperar de Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Actualización cortita pero rápida xD _  
_En el próximo veremos que quiere saber la morena y si Quinn esta dispuesta a decírselo._  
_Saludos!_


	27. Espontaneidad

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Espontaneidad**

Todo volvía a ser como al principio. Los silencios eran protagonistas de su relación desde esa noche y estaba harta. Le tenia cansada que las cosas dependiesen del estado de animo de la rubia, si ella estaba bien, todo iba bien, si a ella se le cruzaban los cables, todo eran silencios y momentos incomodos. Y eso sucedía cada vez que había intentado presionarla un poco, se largo cuando quiso hablar, e hizo lo mismo cuando le preguntó lo que tanto quería la última noche que estuvieron juntas.

_o0o0o0o_

_Días atrás_

_De un momento a otro la situación había cambiado radicalmente por su culpa ¿pero que tenia de malo querer saber? Tenía que haber alguna explicación para que ella se quedara ¿no? Y se moría por saberla, bueno se moría por obtener la respuesta que deseaba, no la que Quinn le dio. _

_Quinn_

_¿Mhm? – dijo sin abrir los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el borde de la bañera_

_¿Por qué no te has ido?_

_¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada_

_Las otras veces, después de… te has ido a tu cuarto, hoy no – titubeó un poco al ver como Quinn se ponía tensa_

_¿Importa? Si no querías que me quedara solo tenias que decirlo_

_Quinn, espera – intentó detener a la rubia que ya salía de aquella bañera_

_No, esta bien. Ya me voy_

_¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tajante?! ¡No he dicho que te vayas!- se alteró la morena, solo había sido una pregunta. Curiosidad, nada mas. _

_¡¿Tajante?! – cuestionó incrédula - ¿Por qué tienes tu que ser tan… - Quinn no supo que adjetivo añadir y eso la enfureció más_

_¿Tan que?¡Solo es una pregunta!¿por qué te cuesta tanto decírmelo? Igual que antes_

_¿De que hablas? _

_Antes. Escribiste algo en mi espalda ¿Qué era? – exigió saber_

_Nada ¡ya te lo he dicho!_

_Estas mintiendo – la acusó siguiéndola hasta la habitación donde la rubia ya empezaba a recoger su ropa, cubierta únicamente por uno de los albornoces del hotel _

_Lo que tu digas_

_Quinn, mírame a la cara y dime que ponía. Tengo derecho a saberlo ¡es mi espalda! – argumentó sabiendo que no conseguiría nada_

_Quinn ignoró a Rachel. Lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes y evitar que le hiciera más preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar. _

_Se sentía impotente. Hacia escasos minutos estaban tomando un baño juntas, compartiendo algo más que sexo o silencios, y de repente ella quería largarse de allí como si la habitación estuviese en llamas. _

_Echó un ultimó vistazo a la ropa en sus manos y a la habitación. Lo llevaba todo, y aun así, le estaba costando dar el último paso y marcharse de allí. Entonces la escuchó. Fue solo un susurró, pero perfectamente audible para ella. _

_¨No te vayas¨_

_Sabía que si la miraba, si veía sus ojos, no habría vuelta a tras, se quedaría. Estaba segura de ello y por eso no lo hizo, no se dio la vuelta, no la miró antes de salir de la habitación, no hizo nada y en cambió, se moría por hacerlo._

_o0o0o0o_

Patética. Así se sentía al recordarlo, y un poco dolida también, pero no tanto como en aquel momento. Hacia tiempo que no se había sentido tan sola como el momento en que Quinn la dejo en la habitación. Era extraño porque no hacia tanto que se habían vuelto a ver, y eso le molestaba, que en tan poco tiempo Quinn hubiera conseguido formar parte de su vida, una parte más importante de lo que se atrevería a admitir, y sin haber hecho prácticamente nada, solo por pequeños detalles.

Se sentía mal por haberla dejado sola. Se sentía peor por no hablarle desde entonces. Y se sentía muchísimo peor por no tener el valor para hacerlo. Cobardía, esa era la palabra que la describía perfectamente. Eso la enfurecía, no quería ser así, no de nuevo, pero ahí estaba, repitiendo los errores del pasado. Huyendo.

No podía seguir esperando a que la rubia hiciera algo, a que cambiara su humor y decidiera hablarle de nuevo. La paciencia era una virtud de la que ella carecía. Estaba dolida, si, pero también decidida a hacer que Quinn se soltara, se relajara y entonces, solo entonces, quizás podría pasar algo más.

Estaba aburrida de estar en su habitación, como siguiera así iba a acabar con todos los libros que había llevado antes de lo previsto. Sabía que Rachel esta en el salón, podía oír la televisión encendida, incluso podía decir el programa que estaba viendo, el mismo que ella detestaba y la morena adoraba, y solo por eso lo había visto con ella alguna vez. La interpretación, o mejor dicho, como destrozaban una de sus canciones favoritas en aquel programa, no la dejaba concentrarse en su lectura. Su mente se alejó de aquel libro y comenzó a imaginar como seria escuchar ese mismo tema en la voz de la morena, seguro que conseguía que lo amara más. Su voz seguía siendo tan impresionante como siempre, había podido comprobarlo cada mañana cuando la escuchaba, a escondidas, cantar en la ducha.

La encontró semi acostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en sus labios. Le pareció la más bonita de todas las sonrisas y sin saber que la provocaba, se propuso ser ella quien lo hiciera la próxima vez. Se armó de valor, respiro profundamente y puso el gesto más serio que pudo después de la imagen que estaba contemplando.

¡Vístete! – espetó sobresaltando a la rubia

¡Estás loca! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

Vístete – repitió manteniéndose seria – nos vamos

¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Es casi media noche y estoy leyendo

¡Me da igual! Vístete – insistió quitándole el libro de las manos y lanzándolo a alguna parte la habitación. Quinn tuvo que contener la risa por la acción de la morena, eso era muy dramático hasta para ella

Pero…

¡Hazlo!

¡Ya estoy vestida!

Rachel se fijó por primera vez en la vestimenta de la rubia, no es que no la hubiera mirado antes, solo que no lo había hecho lo suficiente para saber si era el pijama o ropa de calle, no podía mostrarse débil y para eso tenia que evitar todo lo posible mirarla.

Bien. Vámonos

¿Dónde? – preguntó otra vez, no sabia si reír o enfadarse por la actitud dominante y exigente de la morena

Lo decidiremos por el camino

¿Puedo coger mis cosas?

No necesitas nada

Caminaron como una hora y Quinn maldijo mentalmente a la morena al menos diez veces. No necesitas nada le había dicho ¡Ja! Necesitaba una chaqueta urgentemente. No es que fuese una noche helada, pero ella solo llevaba una fina camiseta de tirantes y era más de media noche. Tenía frio.

¿Tienes frio?

No

Mentirosa

¿Te das cuenta de que es la segunda vez que me llamas mentirosa esta semana?

Pues no me mientas – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que no hizo sino poner de los nervios a la rubia

¿Se puede saber que hacemos caminando a ninguna parte en medio de Nueva York y a esta hora?

Caminar

¡Rachel! – la llamó agarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera – No me gustan los misterios ¿Dónde vamos?

Vuelves a mentir. Te encantan los misterios, sino ¿Por qué lees tanta novela de misterio?

Eso es diferente. Son libros, no mi vida – le informó retomando la marcha tras la pequeña diva

Recorrieron algunos metros más, los que la morena decidió hasta que con un contundente ¨vamos¨ arrastró a la rubia al otro lado de la calle, justo a una de las entradas del Central Park.

¡oh, no! – exclamó soltando la mano de la morena

¿Qué?

No voy a entrar, es muy tarde

¿Te da miedo?

Digamos que entre pasear por el parque casi vacío y que me atropelle un taxi, prefiero esto ultimo

Por favor, Quinn – suplicó cambiando el tono de su voz – Por favor, siempre he querido venir de noche

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no vienes con alguien otro día?

Porque quiero entrar ahora… Contigo. Por favor… - repitió ladeando ligeramente su cabeza en un intento por convencerla

Bien, pero… - no pudo poner ninguna condición, Rachel se había abalanzado sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo e impidiéndole hablar – Rachel, cuanto antes entremos antes nos vamos

Rachel tomó de nuevo la mano de Quinn y la guío a través del parque, hasta llegar a la famosa Bethesda Fountain. Su cara se iluminó en cuanto divisó al ángel en el centro de aquella fuente.

Quinn olvidó su miedo y quedó embelesada por la reacción de la morena al ver la famosa estatua. Sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente a como había visto antes. Sintió un pequeño apretón en una de sus manos, en concreto, la que Rachel sujetaba en la suya, y fue consciente de que habían caminado hasta allí agarradas. Lejos de resultarle extraño, era natural, cómodo.

Me encanta esta fuente – reveló liberando a Quinn de su agarre, dejándole una sensación de vacío. Eso si era extraño

Es muy bonita ¿podemos irnos ya? – pregunto sacándole una sonrisa a la morena

A pesar de estar siempre llena de gente, cada vez que vengo tengo una sensación de paz que ningún otro lugar me da – continuó ignorando su pregunta - ¿Habías venido alguna vez de noche?

Hace unos años, en fin de año

Eso no cuenta – negó tomando asiente en uno de los bordes – Me refiero a así, cuando no hay nadie, cuando la calma es total

No

¿No vas a sentarte? – la invitó señalando a su lado

Preferiría irme, la verdad – confesó con sinceridad. Aun así tomo asiento y aguardaron en silencio algunos minutos

Quinn

¿Por qué querías venir aquí? – se adelantó a cualquier pregunta de Rachel

No sé. Estoy cansada de que cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación las cosas se pongan… tensas – Quinn asintió levemente de acuerdo con la afirmación de la morena – Pensé que un poquito de paz nos vendría bien

¿Y tenia que ser a esta hora? ¿No podía ser a las diez de la mañana que esto esta lleno de gente?

Bueno…

¿Qué?

Tenia otra idea – confesó mirando la fuente y luego a Quinn

¡No! – gritó cuando una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de Rachel – Si es lo que estoy pensando ¡ni lo sueñes!

Vamos ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que cometiste una locura? ¿Qué hiciste algo espontáneo?

Cuando accedí a entrar aquí contigo. Ahora vámonos – le pidió poniéndose en pie

Si no te atreves…

No

Esta bien. Pensé que aun quedaría algo de la capitana de las Cherioos, aquella que no le tenia miedo a nada… pero veo que me equivocó

No vas a conseguir que entre ahí, Rachel. Además tú tampoco te atreves, tienes demasiado miedo a que te pillen y pasar una noche en comisaria ¿Qué dirían tus padres?

Si tu entras, yo entro – Rachel se subió donde antes habían estado sentadas intentando demostrarle que hablaba en serio

Estás loca. Baja de ahí, te vas a caer

¿Entrarías a buscarme?

No, esperaría a que salieras

¿Y si me golpeo la cabeza, quedo inconsciente y no puedo salir?

Te dejaría morir ¡Baja! – exigió perdiendo la paciencia

No te creo – dijo sonriendo al ver la pequeña sonrisa que Quinn evitaba mostrar - ¿Hacemos la prueba?

¡Estás loca! ¡Rachel, baja ya! Te vas a…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. La morena perdió el equilibrio precipitándose al agua de la fuente. La risa de Quinn podía escucharse a metros de distancia. Estaba segura, pero por lo menos había conseguido que se soltara, su risa era sincera.

¿Piensas seguir riéndote o vas a ayudarme?

No sé, es bastante gracioso

¡Dame la mano!

Ni loca – se negó – Conozco ese truco. Yo te doy la mano, tiras y acabo igual que tú. Gracias pero no

Quinn, por favor – Rachel alargó su mano poniendo gesto triste para que Quinn se apiadase de ella. La rubia lo hizo y tal y como había imagina la morena la hizo caer en el agua. Resultado, las dos completamente empapadas y riendo dentro de aquella fuente, risas que mas tarde se convertirían en lamentos.


	28. Te lo mereces

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Te lo mereces**

Segundo estornudo en los últimos cinco minutos, eso no era una buena señal, como tampoco lo era que le picara la garganta y le doliera la zona de los ojos. Podía reconocer perfectamente los síntomas, los había padecido antes, aunque eran pocas las veces que se había enfermado. Siempre presumía de su buen estado de salud, casi tanto como de su magnifica voz.

Sonreía. Una sonrisa enorme oculta entre las sabanas de su cama, cada vez que escuchaba a la morena estornudar. ¿Por qué? Porque se lo merecía. Porque había estado haciendo el tonto y al final acabó en la fuente, y sobretodo, porque la tiró a ella dentro de la misma fuente.

Sabia que era culpa suya pero había merecido la pena por escuchar la risa de Quinn. Su risa en el parque, su risa cada vez que alguien las miraba de vuelta al hotel y sus carcajadas al llegar al edifico y ver la cara que se le quedo al pobre Andrew cuando las vio aparecer. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Quinn, nunca la había oído reírse así. Puso su mejor cara para la inminente aparición de la rubia en el salón, no quería que le dijera _¨te lo dije¨_ ni nada parecido.

Borró la sonrisa de sus labios, adoptó una postura mas seria y salió al encuentro con la diva. Su actitud duró lo que la morena tardó en volver a estornudar, y una sonrisa apareció inconscientemente en su rostro.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó sirviéndose un poco de leche en su taza

Si – mintió reteniendo otro estornudo que acabó por salir sin permiso

¿Segura? – insistió pasándole una taza similar a la suya con leche caliente

Gracias – dijo a la vez que asintió y volvió a estornudar, todo en uno, provocando la risa de Quinn – Esta mal reírse de un enfermo

No, si la enferma se lo ha buscado

Por lo menos te reíste

Era eso o matarte por tirarme… no quiero ir a la cárcel – añadió sentándose a su lado - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

No – se negó sonriendo tímidamente, no lo iba a reconocer pero le gustaba ver a la rubia preocupada por ella – Seguro que no es nada – Quinn lo dudó al volver a escucharla estornudar, y ver el brillito que estaban adquiriendo sus ojos - ¿Vas a salir?

Si pero si no te encuentras bien…

¡De ninguna manera! Si tenias planes, vete… estoy bien – aseguró con efusividad, mas de la que resultaba creíble

Tengo que encontrar un lugar nuevo para el estudio

¿Anderson te ha llamado? – preguntó con sorpresa y temor, sin la excusa del hombre, ella ya no tenia nada que hacer allí ¿no?

No, pero parece que ese hombre no se va a decidir nunca, por lo que voy a buscar otro sitio… solo por si acaso ¿de verdad estas bien? – Rachel tenia mala cara y de verdad le estaba preocupando, lo que no sabia era que no todo se debía a su incipiente enfermedad

Estoy bien, vete antes de que se te haga tarde... - le metió prisa con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios

En cuanto Quinn salió de la suite, dejando sola a Rachel, marcó un par de teclas en su teléfono móvil buscando en la lista de contactos. La morena se merecía aquello, si, pero no como para dejarla sola pasándolo mal.

Saber que todo iba a terminar pronto la hizo sentirse peor de lo que se sentía recién levantada. Insistió en que Quinn se fuera pero solo porque no quería que la viera así, abatida. Y le daba rabia sentirse así, tenia que ser solo un negocio, un estúpido acuerdo y ahora estaba temiendo el momento en que acabara, Quinn consiguiera lo que quería y no volviera a verla más. Dolía, literalmente, pensar en eso. No verla medio dormida por las mañanas, no verla leyendo uno de sus libros con esos anteojos que tan bien le quedaban, no compartir los silencios ¡hasta eso iba a extrañar!

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rachel estornudando ¿y si volvía y… ¡No! No podía volver, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Ya había enviado a alguien, eso tenía que ser suficiente ¿no? Por alguna razón la respuesta en su cabeza era no, un claro, alto y rotundo no. Acudió a su primera cita pero no presto demasiada atención al lugar ni al chico que se lo mostró. Algo parecido le sucedió con el segundo y eso la hizo sentirse molesta consigo misma. Tenia que dejar de pensar en Rachel, preocuparse por ella y centrarse en lo importante, encontrar un ligar para su estudio. Cuanto antes lo hiciera antes acabaría todo. Pero ¿eso era lo que quería? ¿Acabar con aquella ¨mentira¨? Esta vez la respuesta no era fácil de leer.

¡Uff! Había empeorado, lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Apenas podía levantarse del sofá, ni siquiera para ver quien acababa de llegar. Probablemente Quinn, ¿Quién sino? Pero es que le dolía todo el cuerpo y la tos había comenzado, por ella como si eran unos ladrones, le daba igual.

Quinn me ha dicho que estabas mal pero esto… es peor de lo que imaginaba – comentó una voz conocida sentándose lo mas alejada posible

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, había reconocido sin problemas la voz de Kensi

Tienes preocupada a cierta rubia pero no le digas que te lo he dicho – a pesar del malestar la morena dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa – Quita esa cara de tonta enamorada

Yo no estoy enamorada – negó la afirmación de su amiga y tosió incontrolablemente durante unos segundos

Claro, como Quinn tampoco esta preocupada – ironizó - ¿Has comido algo?

No tengo hambre

¿Y? Mi madre siempre me obligaba a comer cuando estaba enferma, hablando de ella, te he traído esto – señaló dejando una botella, con liquido de un extraño color, a su lado

No voy a tomar eso – se negó mirándolo con asco - ¿Qué demonios es?

Una receta de familia, te hará sentirte mejor

Gracias pero paso

Como quieras, se lo diré a Quinn. A lo mejor ella consigue que te lo tomes

Lo dudo – los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente pero podía ver la sonrisa de su amiga, esa que le decía que iba a conseguir que lo tomara si o si

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo diferenciar dos voces lejanas, una tenia que ser la de Kensi, su amiga había estado ahí, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas ¿o si? Y la otra… la otra era demasiado débil como para distinguirla bien y sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo. Escuchó que esa voz, la que no podía reconocer, decía su nombre. Eran susurros. Susurros perfectamente reconocibles en la voz mas sexy que había escuchado en su vida.

La llamó por segunda vez sin mucho éxito. Quinn volvió antes de su búsqueda, a Kensi le había dicho que no encontraba nada, la realidad era que estaba preocupada y con razón. Ya no eran solo un par de estornudos, ahora era la tos, los escalofríos, la fiebre…

Rachel, tienes que tomarte la medicación

¿Quinn?

Si – confirmó en un susurro - El medico del hotel ha venido, tienes que tomar estas pastillas – la ayudó a sentarse en el mismo sofá del que no se había movido en toda la mañana

¿Y Kensi?

Se ha ido pero ha dejado una cosa muy rara para que te la tomes

¿De color verde?

Si… asqueroso

Lo sé – estuvo de acuerdo con el esbozo de una sonrisa

Lo voy a tirar ¿vale? – Rachel asintió – Pero antes tienes que ir a la cama

Nooo

Siii… vamos, te ayudo

Tal y como le había dicho, después de ayudarla a acomodarse en la cama, Quinn regresó al salón dispuesta a deshacerse de aquel extraño brebaje. La intención de su amiga era buena, pero nadie tomaría eso, primero por el color y segundo por el olor ¡Puag! Olía tan mal como parecía. Tiró la bebida y se sentó con uno de sus libros, no tenia nada que hacer, y si lo tuviera no estaba en sus planes dejar sola a la morena, aunque ésta se pasara el día durmiendo.

* * *

_Primero siento el retraso pero aquí esta por fin xD Segundo, si alguien esperaba ver a las chicas _  
_entre rejas, mala suerte, no las pillaron ajaja pero al menos las chicas no están mas separadas, ni _  
_peleando en este capitulo, algo es algo jeje_

_Saludos. _


	29. ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen, esto es solo ficción.**

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

Solo un vistazo. Unos segundos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Eso se decía a cada paso que daba en dirección a la habitación ocupada por Rachel. No es que le preocupara. No es que le importara. Solo que… solo por si acaso. Cualquier mentira repetida, una y otra vez, en su cabeza para convencerse de que no le importaba, se esfumó nada más abrir esa puerta. Lo hizo despacio, con cuidado para no despertarla si dormía. Se preocupó, mucho mas que eso, se angustió al no verla acostada en su cama. Apenas le llevó unos segundos para saber donde se encontraba.

¡Dios! Aquello era mucho más que un simple resfriado, nunca se había sentido tan mal. Probablemente si, pero no lo parecía en aquel momento. El desagradable sabor en su boca, algunas lágrimas escapando, involuntariamente, de sus ojos, la debilidad de su cuerpo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, su reciente dificultad para respirar. Estaba segura que todo aquello era cercano a la muerte, eso o ella era muy exagerada.

En solo unos minutos estaba atravesando demasiados estados de ánimo y ninguno bueno. Preocupación, angustia, temor… Rachel esta mal, pero mal de verdad. El medico le había advertido que iría a peor, pero no esperaba que tanto y tan pronto. Con algo de suerte no era tan malo como parecía.

No se percató de su presencia hasta que no la sintió pegada a su espalda, no habría sido capaz de darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba ni aunque hubiese sido el mismísimo Hulk, su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado deshaciéndose de lo poco que había comido ese día. Aceptó sin quejas el papel que la rubia le tendió y se dejó cobijar por ella. Aparentemente todo había pasado y se estaba realmente bien entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había abrazado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo? ¿Por qué tenia esa necesidad de envolverla en sus brazos y no soltarla? ¿Por qué la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla? ¿Por qué esa angustia por una simple gripe que no duraría más de tres o cuatro días? ¿Por qué lo último que quería en aquel momento era levantarse de ese frio suelo y soltarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por…

Gracias – el casi inaudible susurró de la morena interrumpió sus interrogantes

¿Estas mejor? – Rachel negó - ¿Puedes levantarte?

Dame… dame un momento – le pidió cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el pecho de la rubia

Deberíamos llamar al medico

No… no, es necesario. Estoy bien

Rachel, estas temblando, has vomitado y estoy segura que vuelves a tener fiebre – resumió los síntomas de la chica sin apartarse de ella

Estoy bien – insistió poniéndose en pie con dificultad. Quinn se mantuvo a su lado - ¿Puedes… - dijo haciéndole señas para que saliera. La rubia tardó un poco en entenderla

Si, claro – aceptó con dudas – Eh… si necesitas algo… - no hizo falta que dijera más, Rachel asintió sabiendo que podía llamarla si la necesitaba

Parada frente al espejo se miró en él. No le extrañó que Quinn quisiera llamar al medico, tenia un aspecto horrible. Se echó un poco de agua por la cara y se lavó los dientes antes de salir y enfrentar de nuevo a Quinn, lo último que quería era que la rubia la viera con ese aspecto pero sabía que estaría fuera de ese baño, esperando.

La diva le había dicho que no hacia falta llamar al medico, aun así aprovechó esos minutos a solas, mientras Rachel salía, para hacer la llamada. Para su tranquilidad el servicio medico del hotel estaba disponible las 24 horas, y el doctor de turno, le aseguró que era normal el estado de la morena. Con un par de indicaciones, Quinn terminó la llamada justo a tiempo, para que Rachel no la descubriera.

No tenía ni un pie fuera del baño cuando ya tenia a Quinn a su lado sirviéndole de apoyo. Podía mentir y decir que estaba bien, y no necesitaba aquello, pero la verdad es que estaba mareada y la compañía de la chica, por alguna razón, le hacia sentir mejor. Se dejó guiar hasta la cama y para su sorpresa, Quinn, no solo la ayudó a acostarse y la arropó, sino que se sentó a su lado.

Confirmó sus sospechas tras esperar unos minutos, el tiempo necesario para que el termómetro marcara la temperatura de la morena. Tenía fiebre. Abandonó la cama con sumo cuidado, aunque Rachel no parecía muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, e hizo lo que el medico le había indicado por teléfono. Tenia que asegurarse que la actriz se mantuviera hidratada y tenia que bajar esa fiebre.

No la escuchó salir ni entrar en la habitación, pero si la sintió sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Intentó abrir los ojos para verla y no lo consiguió, estaba realmente cansada y le dolía la cabeza. Para que mentir, le dolía todo el cuerpo. La sensación de algo frio en su frente la hizo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que tenia su cabeza descansando en las piernas de Quinn, y que ésta le ponía un paño frio en la frente, supuso que para bajar la fiebre.

Aquel paño estaba frio, muy frio, lo sabia pero era lo mas inmediato para bajar algunas decimas de fiebre hasta que pudiera tomar de nuevo el medicamento. Retiró algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente y volvió a colocar el paño, sin perder detalle de las muecas de la morena. No era una buena situación para sonreír pero, inconscientemente, ella lo estaba haciendo. Una pequeña y disimulada tierna sonrisa por aquellas muecas. Rachel parecía una niña.

¿Mejor? – preguntó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rachel. Ella asintió levemente

Quinn

¿Mhm?

¿Puedes….? Da igual – desechó su idea. Probablemente la rubia pensaría que estaba delirando

Rachel

¿Mhm? – preguntó la morena medio dormida

Puedo ¿Qué?

Cantar – susurró sin atreverse a mirarla – Cuando era niña y estaba enferma, mis padres siempre me cantaban alguna canción

Hace mucho que no cantó – se excusó la rubia

Da igual. No tienes que hacerlo

Lo pensó durante unos minutos. Era cierto que hacia años que no cantaba, pero estaba segura que Rachel no le pedía que entonara cada nota de una canción, no iba a juzgar si lo hacia bien o mal. Pero aquello no era lo que la detenía, estaban en la cama, Rachel la abrazaba y cantarle seria algo muy íntimo, mucho más de lo que ya lo era su posición. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una canción, la primera que se le vino a la mente en aquel momento, provocando que la morena se acurrucara más a su lado.

Se dejo envolver por la letra de aquella desconocida canción y por la suave voz de Quinn, siempre le había gustado su voz, no era la mejor, pero sin duda, tenia algo especial. Y allí, en la penumbra de la habitación, el silencio y las delicadas caricias en su espalda, le pareció más especial que nunca.

Acabó la canción y comprobó que la respiración de Rachel era mucho mas tranquila y profunda, señal de que estaba durmiendo. Fue consciente de su propio cansancio cuando bostezó sin poder evitarlo, era hora de irse a su cama, pero algo se lo impidió, la preocupación por la morena, la comodidad que tenia allí, la calidez que había invadido su cuerpo desde que Rachel había rodeado su cintura en una especie de abrazo… se quedaría unos minutos, solo para asegurase que la diva no se despertaba, y que ya estaba todo bajo control. Minutos que se hicieron horas.

* * *

_NA: Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, la canción que Quinn canta para Rachel seria ¨Ára Bátur¨ de Sigur Rós._

_Gracias por leer/comentar. Nos leemos pronto xD_


	30. ¡Y punto!

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**¡Y punto!**

Despertó con el amanecer. Aun seguía en al cama de Rachel, solo que su posición no era la misma que ella recordaba. Ya no era la morena quien la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella estaba sentada y apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, su posición era más… intima, esa era la palabra. Seguían abrazadas, pero era ella quien abrazaba a la diva por la espalda, era ella quien tenía una de sus piernas entre las de Rachel y era ella quien estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Hecho un ligero vistazo sobre el hombro de la actriz para comprobar si dormía y suspiro aliviada, no parecía ser consciente de nada. Se separó muy lentamente para no despertarla y abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Tuvo la pequeña, ínfima, esperanza de que Quinn se volviera antes de dejarla sola. Llevaba como una hora despierta, pero no se había movido para no despertar a la rubia y que ésta pusiera fin a aquel momento. Despertar en los brazos de Quinn fue… sorprendente en primer lugar. No recuerda el momento exacto en que se quedó dormida, solo los susurros de la rubia cantando aquella canción, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en cuanto ella cerrara los ojos Quinn se iría, y no había sido así. A la sorpresa le siguió la paz y tranquilidad de estar en sus brazos, de ser arropada por su cuerpo, de ser protegida por ella, y al mismo tiempo y por los mismos motivos, cierto nerviosismo la acompañó durante unos minutos. Después solo quedó la sensación de bienestar que le hizo olvidar que estaba enferma.

Dejó correr el agua fría por su cuerpo, lo necesitaba. Tenia que borrar todas las sensaciones que había tenido al despertar con Rachel entre sus brazos. Miedo ante el repentino cosquilleo instalado en su estomago, nervios, ternura, paz… su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. No podía pasar por aquello, no quería.

Tenia hambre, eso tenia que ser una buena señal en cuanto a su enfermedad, y las nauseas habían desaparecido, otra señal positiva. Se lamentó por no tener nada de comida allí dentro, solo botellas de agua, había al menos 5 botellas a su alrededor ¿Se había vuelto loca Quinn? No se atrevía a salir y arriesgarse a encontrarse con la rubia, así que pasó de la comida. Fue directa al baño, una buena ducha la ayudaría a despejarse.

Se encontraron al mismo tiempo en el vestidor, al salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, un breve saludo de buenos días y ambas se dirigieron al salón dispuestas a tomar un buen desayuno. Sin decir nada, Quinn tomo dos tazas en sus manos, así como Rachel sacó los cereales favoritos de la rubia, y comenzó a preparar sus tostadas. Se había vuelto una costumbre, compartir el desayuno, prepararlo juntas, llevaban haciéndolo desde que regresaron de su viaje a los Hamptons, con algunas excepciones, como los días en los que estaban peleadas, pero la mayoría de ellos lo hacían.

Siéntate. Tienes que descansar – le ordenó Quinn

Puedo hacerlo, me encuentro mejor

Si, hasta dentro de un par de horas que la fiebre te vuelva a subir. Siéntate – insistió suavizando el tono de su voz

Rachel obedeció ocultando una sonrisa, cada vez era más frecuente que Quinn tuviera gestos como aquel con ella y le gustaba, le gustaba la Quinn tierna y protectora, la que cuidaba de ella la noche anterior, la que le cantaba una canción solo porque se lo había pedido. Pero también estaba la Quinn que no le gustaba, la que desaparecía de su habitación después de estar juntas, la que esa mañana se había escabullido a escondidas, la que huía de sus sentimientos.

La mirada permanente de Rachel le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Vale que estuviera enferma pero parecía muy pensativa y le daba miedo lo que pudiera estar pensando. Era ilógico pero así se sentía. No debería haber dejado que las cosas fuesen tan lejos, no debería haberse implicado tanto con ella, Rachel se iría en cuanto ella consiguiera el estudio, y entonces ¿que? ¿Se iba a quedar llorando como una idiota? No. No podía dejar que aquello fuera más lejos, pero por otro lado ¿Y si ella no se iba? ¿Y si no quería irse? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de querer cuidarla? Había salido de la habitación con la intención de mostrar a la chica que todos conocían, fría y distante, y al primer quejido de la morena se había derretido. Y ahí estaba, preparándole el desayuno mientras la chica esperaba paciente y pensativa en la barra a su espalda.

¿Y esto? – cuestionó mirando su desayuno, en especial la taza y su contenido

¿Qué le pasa?

¿Qué es?

Leche

No tomo leche, lo sabes

Es leche de soja

Da igual, quiero mi café

No

Quinn – la miró desafiante

Rachel

¿Qué problema tienes con mi café?

Yo ninguno pero tu estómago a lo mejor no lo recibe muy bien, te recuerdo que estas enferma

Estoy mejor ¡te lo he dicho! ¿Por qué no me crees?

No se trata de que te crea o no, es lo que es y punto. Tomate la leche

No tengo cinco años, no puedes acabar una discusión con ¨ y punto¨ - repitió imitando a la rubia

Puedo, de hecho acabo de hacerlo – sonrió con burla. Rachel bufó disgustada – Mira, es como tener siete años y querer comerte una bolsa de golosinas después de haber estado vomitando toda la noche, no tiene lógica y no es agradable

No es lo mismo, ningún padre decente dejaría que su hijo hiciera algo así – Quinn bajo la mirada borrando la sonrisa de sus labios - ¿Lo hiciste?

Tenia siete años - se excusó la rubia

¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

Nada… no estaban en casa – añadió ante la sorpresa de Rachel

¿Con quien estabas?

Sola, bueno con una de las chicas del servicio ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

Lo siento

Supongo que no todas tenemos la suerte de que nos canten cuando estamos enfermas – Quinn se encogió de hombros y Rachel enrojeció al recodar lo sucedido la noche anterior

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por cantar, por no decir te lo dije, por… la leche ¿Por qué lo haces?

¿El que?

¿Vas a contestar a todo con otra pregunta? – Quinn se encogió de hombros ocultando su risa tras su taza de leche - ¿Por qué estas cuidando de mi?

No sé… supongo que nadie merece que lo dejen solo cuando esta enfermo – dijo con un halo de tristeza en su voz, ella sabia lo que era estar sola en esos momentos y no iba a dejar que la morena pasara por eso

Rachel deseó preguntarle más. Quería saber quien la había cuidado a ella cuando estaba enferma, algo le decía que no mucha gente. Quería saber que le gustaba hacer, quería saber como había sido su infancia, porque pensándolo bien, apenas sabía nada de la vida de la rubia fuera de las paredes de Mckinley, ni de su infancia, ni de los años posteriores al instituto. Quinn tampoco sabia nada de su vida, quizás deberían empezar por ahí, y entonces las cosas irían mejor que hasta ahora.

* * *

.


	31. El misterio de la vida

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

**El misterio de la vida**

Estaba nerviosa, casi histérica. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Quinn, en que la rubia apareciera y poder contarle las nuevas noticias. Desde que había recibido la llamada esa mañana no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera contárselo a ella. Fue la primera persona en la que pensó y la primera a la que quería contárselo. Era extraño pero así lo sentía. Y más cuando las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Quinn le hablaba, había dejado de ignorarla, incluso había podido arrancarle un par de sonrisas durante esa semana, por no hablar de la forma en que la había cuidado mientras estaba enferma. No tenia el valor suficiente para admitirlo y menos aun, para decírselo a ella, pero sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, lo que en tan poco tiempo Quinn estaba haciéndole sentir.

Volvía cansada después de estar toda la mañana viendo locales, algunos muy buenos para lo que quería, pero ninguno como el local de Anderson. Este estaba cerca del hotel, en una de las zonas más frecuentadas de la ciudad, amplio, buena iluminación, accesible… justo lo que quería, pero ese hombre no parecía decidirse nunca. Se habían reunido otra vez a principios de semana, y le había hecho una nueva oferta, la última que estaba dispuesta a hacer y le había dado un plazo máximo de dos semanas para aceptar o no. El mismo tiempo que ella tenia para aclarar todas sus dudad con respecto a Rachel. Las cosas iban bien otra vez, no habían vuelto a estar juntas pero habían hablado un poco más, nada trascendental pero por algo tenían que empezar. A decir verdad, ella no hablaba mucho, escuchaba a la morena divagar sobre cualquier tema y para su sorpresa no se cansaba, ni le resultaba pesado escucharla hablar por horas. Si, horas, la diva parecía de buen humor esos días.

Quinn tardaba demasiado, debería haber llegado hacia una hora o eso le había dicho. Inconscientemente se preocupo, igual que lo había hecho las veces anteriores que la rubia le decía que iba a llegar a una hora y luego se retrasaba, aunque fueran diez minutos, ella se preocupaba. Quien lo iba a decir, ella pendiente otra vez de la puntualidad, una de sus obsesiones en la adolescencia. Por aquel entonces, llegar tarde, lo consideraba una falta de respeto, con el tiempo y viviendo en Nueva York era ella quien solía llegar tarde, pero eso también iba a cambiar, como esperaba que lo hiciera su vida después de su cita del viernes, tenia solo dos días para prepararse y seguía esperando a Quinn, algunos dirían que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ella no lo creía así.

Escasos metros la separaban de la suite y estaba deseando llegar, darse una ducha y descansar. Las últimas noches no habían sido muy buenas, en parte por el trabajo, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel. Tenia dos semanas para hacer algo, para tomar el valor suficiente, dejar sus miedo y afrontar las cosas, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. Tenia claro que algo estaba pasando, cuando estuvo enferma se preocupo por ella mas allá de una simple preocupación, la cuido, incluso paso la noche en su habitación para asegurarse su bienestar, y Quinn no hacia esas cosas porque si, ni con cualquiera, es más odiaba estar cerca de alguien enfermo. ¿Hipocondriaca? Un poco.

Escuchó el ascensor y no lo dudó un momento, corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. La había sorprendido, lo supo por la no reacción de la rubia a su abrazó, o más bien a su reacción tardía, le llevo unos minutos rodearla, pero no pidió explicaciones. No inmediatamente.

¡Wow! No tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando pero Rachel esta literalmente colgando de su cuello, y ella sonreía como una estúpida por ello. Tardó en hacerlo, pero reaccionó envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y estrechándola con fuerza, mientras cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. En cuanto fue consciente de sus actos, lentamente, deshizo el abrazo.

Eh… ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… - Rachel se sintió repentinamente avergonzada por su impulsividad y la intensa mirada de Quinn – Eh… quiero contarte algo

¿Bueno o malo?

Bueno – contestó sin entender muy bien a que venia la pregunta

Entonces me lo puedes contar – bromeó dejando sus cosas a un lado

Rachel agradeció en silencio el gesto de la rubia para relajar la tensión que se había creado, eliminar la tensión era algo que se le daba muy bien a Quinn.

Esta mañana me han llamado para la prueba final de un espectáculo nuevo, aun tengo que pasar la prueba pero… serian dos o tres meses de ensayos y después la obra estará en el teatro de la calle…

Espera, espera… ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Prueba final? ¿Cuándo has hecho otra prueba?

Mmm… el lunes, mientras estabas reunida con Anderson

¿Lo dices en serio? – Quinn no salía de su asombro, no porque la llamaran, sino porque no tenia ni idea de nada

Rachel asintió nerviosa, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Esperaba que Quinn se alegrara, que la felicitara, ella más que nadie, excepto sus padres, sabía cuando amaba actuar. Le pareció ver un reflejo de orgullo en los ojos de la rubia pero entonces ¿por qué no hacia nada?

Sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Estaba contenta por Rachel, por supuesto, ese era su sueño, pero miles de preguntas llenaron su mente. Tenia entendido que, una vez, la morena ya obtuvo todo lo que siempre había querido, pero no sabia que había pasado después, porque en aquel momento la chica llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de escena. Por falta de talento no podía ser, así que se preocupó por qué había en ese mundo para la diva cayera de lo mas alto.

¡Felicidades! – exclamó intentando alejar cualquier signo de preocupación, con los años se había vuelto muy buena ocultando sus emociones

Gra- gracias – titubeó extrañada

Eh… voy a ducharme ¿si?

¿No vas a comer?

Estoy cansada – sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver la mirada triste en el rostro de la morena antes de desaparecer en su habitación. Segundos después se asomó de nuevo al salón – Llama a Andrew y dile que bajamos a comer, una noticia así merece una buena comida ¿no? – dijo con voz dulce provocando una sonrisa enorme de Rachel, mas grande que la suya propia al ver la misma

La rubia se tomo su tiempo en la ducha, y más tiempo le llevo elegir que ponerse. Varias veces se repitió que cualquier cosa estaba bien, aquello no era una cita, no tenía importancia que llevara, pero había descartado más de tres conjuntos en menos de cinco minutos.

Rachel corrió a su propio cuarto, a su baño, en cuanto escuchó el grifo de la ducha de Quinn abrirse, de ninguna manera iba a bajar al restaurante de la forma en que iba vestida, no es que estuviera mal, es solo que… iba a comer con Quinn. Aquello no era una cita, era solo la rubia siendo amable con ella, pensar eso era lo único que la tranquiliza, aunque en el fondo, muy en fondo, deseaba que lo fuera.

Te has cambiado – afirmó mirándola de arriba abajo

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó evitando más preguntas sobre su cambio de vestuario

Claro ¿Qué te ha dicho Andrew?

Nada, como siempre – señaló frustrada, aun no tenia muy claro porque Quinn tenia ciertos privilegios que el resto de inquilinos del hotel no tenian

Bien – sonrió – Tu primero – dijo dejándola entrar en el ascensor la primera

Al igual que le permitió abandonarlo antes que ella, y sostuvo la puerta del restaurante para que entrara, y estaba segura, que si el camarero no lo hubiese hecho por ella, habría retirado su silla para que se sentara. Detalles que tenían a Rachel con una sonrisa permanente, especialmente porque Quinn no parecía esforzarse en hacer todo aquello, simplemente le salía de forma natural.

¿Alguna vez me vas a decir por qué tienes más privilegios que nadie en el hotel? – se atrevió a preguntar medio escondida tras el menú

Puede… algún día… o no

Odio que hagas eso – confesó mirando por encima de la carta de menú

¿El que?

El misterio

Pero es lo interesante de la vida ¿no? Descubrir

Para ti, para mí no

Lo sé – sonrió por la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de Rachel – ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir?

Todo tiene buena pinta, no sé ¿Y tú?

Lo sé desde antes de sentarme

¿Y entonces para que miras el menú? – preguntó riendo. La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros por parte de la chica - ¡Eh! – se quejó cuando Quinn le robó la carta – Aun no sé que pedir

Quinn la ignoró y llamó al camarero, susurró algo en su oído y el chico se marchó dedicando una sonrisa misteriosa a la morena. Casi la misma sonrisa con la que la rubia la estaba mirando en ese momento, aunque no tan bonita.

¿Qué?

No me gusta la forma en que estas sonriendo – Quinn borró dicha sonrisa y Rachel pudo darse cuenta que sus palabras no sonaban exactamente como ella quería – Quiero decir que… ya sabes, no es que no tengas una bonita sonrisa, es preciosa, es solo que… bueno, yo…

La sonrisa de Quinn era ya una carcajada a causa de las divagaciones y nervios de la diva. Rachel se sonrojó, lo que hizo que la risa de Quinn aumentara, y la pequeña diva se uniera a ella tímidamente, hasta que ambas se vieron interrumpidas por la vuelta del camarero con sus bebidas. Sus respectivos platos no se hicieron esperar mucho. Exactamente el mismo plato para ambas, vegano por supuesto.

Rachel miró desconfiada su comida, mientras Quinn comenzó a comer con total tranquilidad, fuera lo que fuera aquello estaba buenísimo, sabia que podía confiar en su chef para aquella ocasión, dejando de lado su plato preferido del menú.

Pruébalo, no te va a matar

No sé, podría esperar cualquier cosa de ti – bromeó y río por el fingido gesto ofendido de Quinn - ¡oh, dios! ¡Esto esta buenísimo! – exclamó tras un par de bocados - ¿Qué es?

No lo sé – contesto divertida

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué le has pedido a ese chico?

Le he dicho que le dijera al chef que nos sorprendiera con dos platos veganos

Insisto ¿Por qué todo el mundo hace lo que dices? Vale que vivas aquí y poseas una de las suite de la ultima planta pero…

Ya te lo dije

¿Cuándo?

La noche que… bueno, ya sabes – hizo gestos señalando hacia el piano

Todo el mundo hace caso al jefe – recordó en un susurro

Exacto ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

¿Por qué? No me parece mal que trabajes en el hotel

Es que no trabajo aquí, Rachel

¿Entonces?

_¨ Señorita Fabray, es necesario que venga conmigo ¨_ - interrumpió el mismo chico que las había atendido antes

¿Qué ocurre?

_¨ Parece que hubo un problema con una clienta del hotel. Exige ver al dueño ¨_

Rachel escuchó y miró atónita, la conversación entre aquel chico y la rubia ¿Dueña? No había entendido mal. Querían ver al dueño y buscaban a Quinn ¿Cómo había llegado la rubia a se dueña de semejante hotel? Porque ella tenía que ser la dueña, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

¡Rachel!

¿Mhm? – al parecer había estado perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de la llamada de la rubia

Vuelvo enseguida. Sigue comiendo ¿si? – Rachel se limitó a asentir, realmente no sabía ni podía decir nada más.

* * *

_Capitulo destinado a ser publicado ayer (Domingo) pero por cosas que pasan no pudo ser... asi que con retraso, aquí esta la actualización xD Por cierto, creo que no lo he dicho antes pero no queda mucho para el final de esta historia..._

_Gracias por leer/comentar xD_

_Saludos_


	32. Algunas verdades

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

**Algunas verdades**

La conversación con aquella señora y su marido se estaba alargando demasiado y la estaban sacando de quicio ¡quien demonios se queja por el numero de su habitación! La numero 1313 es perfecta, con unas vistas increíbles, aquella mujer tenia un problema si creía que algo malo le iba a pasar por alojarse en una habitación con ese numero. Era estúpido y estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tiempo que podía estar pasando con Rachel. La morena se coló en su mente haciéndola olvidarse de esa mujer, su marido y su GRAN problema. Rachel estaba realmente guapa, no es que el resto del tiempo no lo estuviera, era solo que… estaba diferente. Había una luz especial en ella ese día.

¡Genial! Llevaba más de veinte minutos comiendo sola y hacia al menos cinco, que había empezado a notar las miradas de los comensales cercanos a su mesa. Quería gritarles a todos que no la habían dejado plantada, que la espectacular rubia que había llegado con ella volvería de un momento a otro, y además era la dueña de todo aquello, pero no lo hizo, no habría sido educado. Casi había acabado su plato, realmente estaba bueno, pero no podía mas, por lo que jugueteaba con el tenedor y la comida sobrante, manteniéndose distraída.

Lo siento

¡Quinn! – exclamó sobresaltándose, dejando caer el tenedor hasta chocar con la porcelana del plato

Perdona, no quería asustarte

Esta… estoy bien – negó con la cabeza - ¿todo bien por allí?

¡Oh! Si, una loca cree que va a morir asesinada, o algo así, por alojarse en la habitación 1313 – susurró para que nadie más escuchase, no era correcto llamar loca a un huésped

Rachel rio contagiando a la rubia. Rieron tan alto que algunas personas les miraban extrañadas pero no les importo, ni siquiera fueron conscientes de ello, ambas habían quedado envueltas en una extraña burbuja que las aislaba del exterior. La risa continúo hasta que la mencionada mujer y su marido hicieron su aparición en el restaurante, fue entonces cuando Quinn guardó la compostura y Rachel consiguió tranquilizarse.

Parece que te ha gustado la comida

Estaba muy buena, felicita al chef

Puedes hacerlo tu misma, ahora mismo – se puso en pie inmediatamente

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

¡Vamos! – la instó tomando su mano

Me da vergüenza, Quinn – se negó permaneciendo en su sitió. Quinn volvió a tomar asiento en silencio – Así que… ¿la dueña?

¿Mhm?

La señora – dijo señalando la mesa donde la ¨loca¨ y su marido estaban – quería ver al dueño y el chico del hotel vino a buscarte a ti, así que…

Vaya… tenia la esperanza de que no te hubieras dado cuenta – hablo medio en broma, medio en serio – ¿Si te digo que prefiero no hablar de eso, lo dejaras pasar?

Creo que he dejado pasar muchas cosas

Por favor... - Rachel sonrió y Quinn supo que no iba a tener suerte - ¡Vamos!

¿Dónde?

Fuera. Muy pocos aquí saben quien soy, algunos empleados y una decena de huéspedes importantes, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así - explico brevemente

La siguió en silencio a la salida del hotel, un par de pasos por detrás, de repente Quinn estaba muy seria, relajada pero seria, y Rachel se lamentó, acababan de compartir un buen momento, riendo por aquella señora y ¨su problema¨. Y la comida, hasta la interrupción, había ido muy bien, y por nada quería estropearlo, pero también quería saber. Saber como Quinn había llegado a ser dueña de uno de los hoteles más famosos de la ciudad. La rubia paro en seco en medio de la acera sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que Rachel choco contra ella.

Lo siento ¿estás bien?

Si, si… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó queriendo saber a que se debía su repentina parada

Nada, solo que… ¿Starbucks o Central Park?

¿Cómo?

¿Qué donde prefieres ir?

Al parque

Quinn tomó su mano y tras mirar a un lado y otro de la calle, y asegurarse que no venia ningún vehículo, cruzó rápidamente dirigiéndose a Central Park. Rachel no se quejo en ningún momento del contacto, ni siquiera intentó separarse pasado el peligro de cruzar la calle, y Quinn no parecía querer soltarla tampoco. La rubia llevaba el control, mientras ella se limitaba a caminar a su lado, así fue hasta llegar al lago The Pond, al sudeste de Central Park, uno de los lugares mas tranquilos de todo el parque. Uno de los favoritos de la rubia.

¿Te vas a sentar o piensas quedarte de pie todo el rato? – dijo desde el suelo. No era un ataque, más bien una especie de broma, y Rachel se relajó sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo – contestó sin pensar y Quinn sonrió al verla ruborizarse - ¿Eres dueña del hotel?

No exactamente, es una sociedad – explicó sin dejar de mirar el lago frente a ellas - en la cual poseo el 60% de las acciones

¿Cómo?

Hace dos años, mas o menos, un amigo heredó el hotel de su abuelo, él… tuvo algunos problemas – evitó dar demasiados detalles - y necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero

¿Cuánto? – preguntó curiosa

Mucho

¿Entonces?

Yo tenia algo ahorrado y…

Con algo, quieres decir mucho ¿no? – Quinn solo le dio media sonrisa

Se lo presté y meses más tarde su abogado vino a mi, con unos papeles, en los que me cedía parte del hotel así como la suite… la otra suite es suya y aun conserva una parte del hotel, el resto lo vendió a diferentes inversores y se largó a Alemania – Quinn sonrió ampliamente por la locura de su amigo

¿Alemania?

Berlín – especifico – Dos días con aquella chica y abandonó el continente para irse con ella ¿te lo puedes creer?

Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

Nop

¡Quinn! Eso es una locura

¡Lo sé!

¿Hace mucho que no lo ves? – se interesó observando como la rubia se ponía más cómoda acostándose en la hierba

Un año

Y lo…

¡Mi turno! – exclamó impidiendo que le preguntara si lo echaba de menos o cualquier cosa así – Cuéntame lo de esa obra

¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó en un tono de voz sugerente y una sonrisa. Estaba bromeando, no esperaba la misma respuesta que ella le había dado y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a dársela, no porque no hubiera pasado por su cabeza pero…

En primer lugar ¿Qué te llevo a hacer la primera prueba? Quiero decir, antes de… - se detuvo señalando el espacio entre ella, no sabia muy bien como definir aquello – pensé que querías volver a Lima – dijo con cierto desagrado, aun no entendía muy bien porque alguien querría eso

Que Quinn no supiera como definir su relación no pasó desapercibido para ella, pero contuvo sus ganas de sonreír por eso. Era un progreso, ya no era solo un ¨acuerdo¨, había algo aunque no tuviera un nombre específico.

En parte debo darte las gracias a ti – fue sincera. Si quería que Quinn confiara en ella, debía dejarle saber mas sobre si misma

¿A mi?

Si – afirmó – Verte salir a buscar otro lugar por si Anderson no acepta, en lugar de rendirte, me hizo replantearme algunas cosas

¿Qué cosas?

Bueno, si tu luchas por conseguir tu objetivo, porque iba a dejar de hacer yo lo mismo, nunca me ha gustado abandonar y nunca lo he hecho, no quiero que esta sea la primera vez – miró a la rubia, esperando que dijera algo, pero esta parecía estar en su propio mundo, aunque en realidad las gafas de sol le impedían ver sus ojos y por tanto saber si quiera si seguía despierta

Esperaba algo más pero la diva se había quedado callada, y ella no sabia muy bien que pregunta hacer a continuación. ¿Había tenido algo que ver en todo aquello? En que Rachel decidiera seguir luchando por su sueño. ¿Qué significaba eso? Y otra pregunta más importante se coló en su cabeza y su corazón ¿Qué significaba ella para Rachel? ¿Y Rachel para ella? Miró a su lado y ahí estaba, mirándola fijamente hasta verse descubierta.

¡Mierda! Quinn la había pillado mirándola como una idiota y menos mal que no estaba sonriendo, porque habría sido muy vergonzoso, por lo menos Quinn no se había reído al descubrirla. El problema era que sabía que a veces la miraba y sonreía como una tonta simplemente por poder verla. Su relación no tenia un nombre, pero lo que ella sentía si, y cada vez lo tenia más claro.

¿Cómo supiste de la audición?

Un amiga de mis años en Broadway me llamó

¿Una amiga? – agradeció llevar sus gafas de sol para ocultar su mirada, cosa que Rachel odio, le habría gustado ver los ojos de la rubia en ese momento, juraría que echaban chispas

Si, una amiga – por su mente pasó mentirle y decirle que había sido algo más solo por ver su reacción pero lo descartó por si de pronto la rubia ponía fin a aquella ¨idílica¨ situación

¿Cómo fue?

¿El que?

¿Llegar a NY? ¿Broadway?

Fue… ¡increíble! Estar en NYADA, rodeada de gente con talento, compartiendo mi sueño, la ciudad… - enumeró cada cosa con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y Quinn no perdió detalle de cada gesto de su rostro, inconscientemente ella también sonreía – Pero también difícil – admitió bajando el tono de su voz – Echaba de menos a mis padres, a Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, a…

Finn – dijo ante el repentino silencio de Rachel, ya no tenia problemas por hablar de aquello, ni de él, era pasado y daba las gracias cada día por ello

Rachel no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al frente y jugar con la hierba sobre la que estaban. No era el chico a quien iba a nombrar, no porque no lo extrañara en su día, en cierto modo lo hizo, pero lo más raro es que la extraño a ella. Después de las peleas, los llantos, las treguas… se había acostumbrado a tener a la rubia animadora a su alrededor, incluso en el momento de la graduación, tenían una especie de amistad, y la había echado de menos al principio pero no se lo diría, no aun.

Supongo – dijo después de pensar unos minutos – ¿Sabes? Ser la mejor en Lima no era difícil pero aquí… - Quinn se calló todos los comentarios que pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, no es que Rachel no fuera la mejor, solo que no hacia falta que lo dijera – Todo el mundo tenia muchísimo talento, Quinn, no te haces una idea

Pero lo conseguiste

Y luego lo perdí – se lamentó

Rachel, si… si no quieres hablar, esta bien – Quinn se incorporó y retiró sus gafas, la morena no se percató de ello hasta que la chica acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos

Es una tontería y hace mucho tiempo, no se porque me pongo así

No es una tontería, era… es tu sueño

En mi segundo año aquí empecé a hacer casting, al principio eran todo negativas y después de un año lo conseguí, mi primer papel. No era la protagonista pero era Broadway, y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y… tras un par de papeles conseguí el papel principal

Lo dices como si no fuera nada y es ¡impresionante! ¿Sabes cuanta gente no lo consigue? Cientos, miles, millones… - trató de consolarla no solo con sus palabras, su mano estaba justo en su espalda, acariciándola suavemente arriba y abajo

Lo sé – Rachel medio sonrió – Y estaba preparada para eso, para el éxito pero no para el fracaso, así que cuando empezaron a llegar cada vez menos papeles, no lo lleve muy bien. Por un tiempo hice casting y casting – continuó con su relato – pero siempre era igual, o demasiado joven para el papel o demasiado mayor ¿Cómo eres demasiado mayor con 25?

Son idiotas – le aseguró Quinn acercándose un poco, lo suficiente para que Rachel apoyara su cuerpo en ella

Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso llevo los dos últimos años sin hacer nada, menos mal que no gaste todo lo que gané, gracias a eso he podido seguir aquí… hasta ahora

Rachel

¿Mhm? – preguntó mirándola

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta ese momento en el que dirigió su mirada a ella. Tan cerca que a Quinn no le llevo ni un segundo acabar con esa distancia y unir sus labios en un dulce beso. Lento, suave, cálido... perfecto. Amaba cuando la rubia la besaba con pasión y sus labios ardían uno contra otro, y esa vez era diferente pero igual de bueno, casi mágico. Apenas fueron unos segundos pero los suficientes para hacerla desear más. Rachel reprimió un suspiro cuando la rubia se alejó lentamente y apoyo la frete contra la suya. Podía sentir su respiración contra sus labios y disfrutó esa sensación algunos segundos antes de abrir los ojos.

Volver a Lima es una locura – afirmó, en voz baja mordiéndose el labio, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y a escasos milímetros de sus labios – Casi tanto como no querer alojarse en la habitación 1313 – añadió consiguiendo hacerla reír. Y en ese momento no lo supo ver, pero su propósito seria hacerla reír siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

_Demasiada tranquilidad últimamente ¿no?  
Bien, cuando dije en mi anterior msj que le quedaban pocos capítulos a la historia, tendría que haber  
especificado y decir a esta ESTA PARTE de la historia, como muy bien adivinó alguien por ahí, mi intención es  
que haya segunda parte. xD Pero aun toca terminar esta y ver que pasa con ellas jeje_

_Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Saludos :)_


	33. Voy a hacerlo

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Voy a hacerlo**

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría rendido hace tiempo, habría salido corriendo y se habría alejado de ella, no había nada que hacer, cada lo veía más claro. Pero ella no era como cualquiera, ella no se daba por vencida, y no lo haría con Quinn. Había más, sabia que había mucho más de lo que la rubia quería mostrar, se lo había mostrado llevándola al parque, cuidándola mientras estaba enferma, cantándole… solo tenia que aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que la rubia se diera cuenta.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando_

_Vale ¿Y ahora que?_

_¿Qué de qué? _

_¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir?_

_¡No! La conoces mejor que nadie, Kensi, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se lo digo?_

_Solo sé que Quinn es bastante impredecible, ¿te ha dicho algo que te haga entender que no hay ninguna posibilidad?_

_No, pero no parece muy dispuesta a…_

_Lo que Quinn parece y lo que Quinn es, puede ser totalmente diferente_

_Entonces… ¿crees que debería decírselo?_

_Creo que deberíais hablar. Rachel, no puedes seguir con todo esto si estas enamorada de ella, no es justo, y al final, las dos vais a salir lastimadas_

_¿Y que hago? Si se lo digo, acaba todo, lo sé, y si no lo hago…_

_Lo que creas que es mejor_

_¡Joder Kensi! Eso no ayuda nada_

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo decidir por ti_

_¡Esto es una mierda! Encima la semana pasada la vi con Christine de nuevo_

_Ella ya no esta, créeme, se ha ido y Quinn dimitió en el trabajo. No volverá a verla_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Quinn me lo dijo hace un par de días_

_¿Sabes porque lo hizo?_

_¿Quieres saber si lo dejo por ti? – Rachel apartó su mirada, era ridículo _

_¿Lo hizo?_

_No lo sé, lo único que te puedo decir es que nunca la he visto tan decidida a alejarse de ella y de todo_

_Lleva unos días rara… distante, nerviosa…_

_Puede que sea por la reunión con Anderson, de verdad quiere ese sitio y quiere quedarse en Nueva York_

_¿No te ha dicho nada?_

_Ya sabes…_

_Si, no puedes decime nada, también es tu amiga_

_¿Quieres un consejo? Inténtalo. Te quedan dos días para que todo acabe, es ahora o nunca_

Ahora o nunca. Las palabras de su amiga aun hacían eco en su cabeza. Inténtalo. No era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. Lo había intentado, pero al final siempre terminaban hablando de cualquier cosa, no es que eso fuera malo, por lo menos hablaban, solo que no de lo que quería. Tenia miedo, no lo iba a negar, miedo a no volver a verla, no volver a sentirla cerca, no volver a besarla… miedo a tantas cosas. Y miedo a quedarse sin tiempo. Era su última noche, no había dejado de pensar en ello durante todo el día, haciéndola sentirse mal, apenada y angustiada al mismo tiempo. Para colmo Quinn llevaba toda la tarde desaparecida.

_Es una locura, Quinn ¿Estas segura?_

_Es lo correcto_

_Me da igual lo correcto, solo digo que puede que todo esto, todo lo que has hecho no haya servido de nada si se lo dices_

_Ha valido la pena Kensi, si Anderson dice que no después de saber la verdad, bueno, él se lo pierde, buscare otro lugar pero tengo… quiero hacerlo_

_Rachel va a llorar cuando se lo digas, la conozco, es una blandengue_

_¡Eh! No te pases con ella_

_¿Va a ser así a partir de ahora? ¿Vas a estar de su lado? – la risa de Quinn pudo escucharse al otro lado del teléfono – No me puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer – continuó ignorándola – Pensé que te ibas a quedar sola para el resto de tu vida ¿ya sabes? Ibas a vivir conmigo y con Steve, cuidando de nuestros hijos y esas cosas. Habrías sido la cascarrabias tía Quinn_

_¡Kensi! Eres idiota_

_No. No lo soy, ahora yo voy a ser la perfecta y genial tía Kensi_

_¡Wow! No corras tanto, ni siquiera se lo que va a pasar con Rachel_

Desde aquella tarde en Central Park todo era diferente, esa misma noche buscó a Christine para entregarle su renuncia, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a volver a Canadá, no iba a volver con ella, y no iba a retomar su trabajo. Y esa tarde necesitaba pensar, la mañana siguiente, a primera hora tendría su respuesta, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, y eso podría cambiarlo todo. Daba igual si no conseguía el lugar, había cientos de sitios en la ciudad, pero tenia que hacer las cosas bien, por una vez quería hacerlo bien, era importante, más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso iban a acabar las mentiras. Kensi le había dicho que estaba loca, aunque en el fondo se alegraba, la había llamado para contarle lo que pensaba hacer, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no para obtener su aprobación, simplemente porque tenia que sacarlo. ¿Asustada? Más que nunca. ¿Decidida? Absolutamente

Quinn no era la única decidida, Rachel también tenia su decisión. Iba a hacerlo, iba a sentar a la rubia y decirle… todo. ¿Estaba enamorada? No estaba del todo segura pero era una posibilidad, una gran posibilidad, si tuvieran un poco más de tiempo no tendría ninguna duda para confirmarlo, estaba segura de ello. Tanto como lo estaba de su miedo, era ridículo, ya no era una niña pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba sola en aquel hotel y temía seguir estándolo después de aquella noche.

* * *

_Capítulo realmente corto, lo sé, pero era esto o seguir esperando... además puede que tenga más de un error (sin tiempo para corregir :( Tratare de compensar publicando mañana o como muy tarde el jueves, el siguiente capitulo._

_Gracias por comentar/leer, no dejéis de hacerlo xD_

_Saludos. _


	34. Enamorada

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Enamorada**

Era extraño que la suite estuviera completamente a oscuras tan pronto, con Rachel nunca lo estaba, a ella le encantaba dejar entrar la luz de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales del lugar. Un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió al verla acurrucada en uno de los sofás, hecha un ovilla y cubierta con una manta casi hasta la cabeza.

Ni siquiera ella sabia porque había elegido esa película, buscaba algo con lo que distraerse y apaciguar sus nervios, hasta que Quinn llegara, y ¨The Notebook¨ había aparecido frente a ella nada más encender la televisión. Podría haber cambiado, si normalmente acaba llorando con aquella película, en su situación, verla podría ser un desastre, tal y como estaba resultando. Pero en cierta medida, le estaba resultando reconfortante su soledad y la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el salón, por no hablar de las lágrimas incapaces de mantenerse escondidas en su lugar.

No sabia si acercase era lo correcto o no, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí, menos después de escucharla gimotear débilmente. No hizo ruido alguno. Camino hasta el mueble y se agachó lo necesario para quedar apoyada en el respaldo, mirándola por encima del mismo.

¿Estás bien? – susurró intentando no asustarla pero no funcionó a juzgar por la rapidez con que la morena se limpio las lagrimas y quedo sentada, dándole la espalda – Rachel

Estoy bien, es solo… esta película

¿Segura? – insistió sentándose a su lado. La morena asintió - ¿Por qué ves películas que te hacen llorar?

Es bonita – se justificó soltando una risita mezclada con el débil llanto que no conseguía detener

Ven aquí, anda – dijo tirando de ella para que estuviera mas cerca, tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron. Un sencillo y sutil roce que dio paso un beso más profundo, hasta que Rachel lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre el esternón de la rubia, obligándola a echarse para atrás.

Ahora no – el tono de su voz sonó tan abatido que hizo retroceder a Quinn sin dudarlo, algo estaba pasando

¿Qué p-

No preguntes – le pidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Quinn asintió muy a su pesar

¿Puedo quedarme a ver la película?

¿Por qué querrías ver una película de las que te hacen llorar?

Es bonita ¿no? – contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Además tengo chuches – le informo mostrándole una bolsita llena de golosinas

¿Puedo? – pidió permiso con los ojos abiertos como platos, eran su debilidad y Quinn lo sabia bien

Las traje para ti – confesó – Mucho mejor cuando sonríes – añadió acariciando su mejilla e hipnotizada por la perfecta sonrisa de la chica

Gracias

Quinn sonrío y se acomodó dispuesta a ver la película junto a Rachel, mientras ésta, intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación con la rubia. No podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo, tenía que ser en aquel momento, el detalle de Quinn le había animado un poquito después de el pequeño y tonto bajón que había tenido. Sintió las caricias de Quinn en su cabeza y fue consiente de que se había acostado en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba, mirando atenta la película mientras la acariciaba distraídamente.

La película avanzaba y ella se debatía entre contarle a Rachel su decisión o dejarla para después de su reunión con el señor Anderson, no sabia si la morena iba a tratar de convencerla para que no dijera nada hasta tener todo bien cerrado, pero no quería arriesgarse, si se lo proponía seguro que la convencía de no decir nada y eso no era lo que quería. Parecía más tranquila que cuando llegó, más silenciosa que nunca pero tranquila. Sonrió al verla meter la mano en la bolsita en busca de un nuevo caramelo, y recordó la sonrisa de la chica nada más verla. Había conseguido hacerla sonreír otra vez, y cada vez le gustaba más eso.

Ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca. ¡Ahora!

Quinn

¿Si? – preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla

Estoy enamorada de ti

El silencio se hizo a su alrededor, solo era capaz de escuchar el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón. No lo había imaginado, no era una alucinación ni un sueño, era real, podía verlo en los ojos de Rachel. Lo había dicho.

Su respiración se ralentizó a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Quinn no decía nada, estaba segura de que la había oído, es más podía leer en su ojos el miedo y algo más, algo que no tenia idea de que era.

Quinn, yo…

Shhh… ven conmigo

¿Qué?

Ven conmigo – repitió antes de robarle un rápido, corto y dulce beso

Ninguna dijo nada más. Rachel se dejo arrastrar por la rubia, quien agarró su mano con delicadeza. La condujo a su habitación en silencio, regalándole cortas y profundas miradas hasta llevarla al borde de la cama. Acarició con ternura la mejilla de la morena, haciendo que fijara su vista en ella y no en el punto donde se encontraba en ese momento, el suelo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar al encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn, pero el simple roce de sus labios consiguió transmitirle toda la paz que necesitaba. Si iba a ser su última oportunidad con ella, no iba a desaprovecharlo, aunque luego fuese un error.

Pensó en decírselo. Decirle con palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero siempre le había costado hablar de sus sentimientos, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, así pensó que mejor era demostrárselo, si se lo demostraba no había posibilidad de meter la pata, de decir algo equivocado y estropearlo todo. La llevó hasta su habitación, la suya propia, habían estado antes en la de Rachel, pero en la suya nunca, y quería que esta vez fuera diferente a las demás. Seria lento, sin prisas, delicado, romántico, no era sexo lo que quería, quería hacer el amor con ella, una y otra vez hasta que la morena entendiera sus sentimientos.

Aguantó su mirada hasta que no pudo más, pero antes de poder apartarla, Quinn sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla, repasando el perfil de sus cejas, su nariz, llegando a sus labios y recorriéndolos con uno de sus dedos. Le siguió su mandíbula, el cuello y uno de sus brazos, mientras mantenía su otra mano en la cintura de la pequeña diva.

Besó la palma de su mano y ascendió por el interior de su brazo con pequeños besos, deteniéndose en su cuello, y liberando el brazo de la morena. Esta lo dejo descansar alrededor del cuello de Quinn, donde rápidamente se le unió el otro brazo, mientras disfrutaba de la suave y cálida respiración de la chica en su cuello, así como del contacto de sus manos en su cintura.

Poco a poco, sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos, fue acostando a Rachel sobre el colchón y se sostuvo por encima de su cuerpo sin dejarse caer sobre ella, antes quería verla, quería admirar su belleza una vez más. La morena sonrió tímidamente bajó la perturbadora mirada de Quinn y ella hizo lo mismo, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña, tímida y nerviosa sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios.

Rachel cerró sus ojos al sentir los suaves labios de la rubia en su mejilla y luego en la otra. Suspiró cuando el peso de la chica se dejo notar sobre su cuerpo. Los besos siguieron, la comisura de los labios, su barbilla, el cuello ¡Dios! Cada vez que la besaba ahí era increíble. Se mantuvo en el lado derecho de su cuello unos minutos, recorriéndolo con sus labios y arañando suavemente con sus dientes, sin morder, antes de pasar al lado izquierdo y hacer lo mismo, solo que jugando con su lengua también.

Necesitaba sentir a Quinn más cerca, mucho mas cerca. La rodeó con las piernas por su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo y escuchó gemir a la rubia, a pesar de que intento ahogar el gemido contra su cuello, fue perfectamente audible. Obligó a Quinn a mirarla y pudo ver un discreto sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió y la besó, tomando por un momento el control de la situación. Sin romper el contacto entre ambos cuerpos, se arrastraron hasta que la cabeza de la morena se alojó cómodamente sobre la almohada.

Se alejó dejando el espacio suficiente para que Rachel se deshiciera de su camiseta y se apresuró en encontrar de nuevo sus labios antes de eliminar la de la morena de su camino. Quinn recorrió su cuerpo con una larga y silenciosa mirada, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, encontrándose otra vez con los oscuros ojos de la morena.

Podía ver perfectamente la cabellera rubia descendiendo por su cuerpo, dejando besos a su paso, en cada rincón de su piel. No fue consciente de la humedad entre sus piernas hasta que Quinn llego a la parte baja de su abdomen con sus labios, después de haber recorrido cada una de sus piernas, su pecho aun cubierto y su abdomen.

Agarró a la rubia haciéndola subir y besar su boca con urgencia y deseo, arrancándole un leve gruñido al morder su labio inferior. Rodaron por la cama, de un lado a otro, entre besos y caricias, hasta que la piel expuesta dejo de ser suficiente para las dos. Habían hecho esto antes, no era la primera vez, pero aun así… sus manos temblaban al deshacer el nudo en los pantalones de la rubia.

¡Ey! – susurró llamando la atención de la morena – Tranquila ¿si? No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres – continuó tumbándose a un lado de la chica sin dejar de rodearla con uno de sus brazos

Quiero – aseguró acariciando su mejilla

Rachel unió sus labios e hizo que Quinn se acostara sobre su espalda, colocándose sobre ella. Deshizo el nudo sin problemas y lentamente retiro la prenda, acariciando las piernas de la chica en el camino.

No sabes cuanto lo quiero – murmuró sin ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta

Me hago una idea – masculló ella

Quinn acarició con suavidad los costados del cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar bajo su pecho, la rodeó con ambas manos alcanzando el broche del sujetador, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo retiró de su posición original lanzándolo a un lado, sobre la cama. Sentada y con Rachel sobre ella, besó cada porción de piel expuesta, pasando entre sus pechos con su lengua, jugando y esquivando el lugar donde la morena la quería.

Un pequeño y gracioso gritito salió de su garganta, cuando por sorpresa y con rapidez, Quinn la tumbó en la cama dejándola bajo ella. Una vez más, besó el espacio entre sus pechos, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos y los gestos de la diva. Sin titubear mordisqueó uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido. Lamió y acarició el mismo punto hasta que los gemidos se sucedieron entre sí.

Rachel también quería oírla e hizo algo que sabia iba a funcionar, ya lo había hecho hacia unos minutos. La rodeo con las piernas, uniendo sus pelvis e inmediatamente escuchó un jadeo de la rubia. Esta fue consciente de la cantidad de ropa que la morena conservaba era excesiva al sentir la tela de sus diminutos pantalones contra ella. Tiró rápidamente de la cintura de dicho pantalones, eliminándolos en un solo movimiento y regresó a su posición, la que por nada del mundo quería abandonar. Jadeos y gemidos se sucedieron cuando ambas comenzaron un pequeño vaivén rozando las prendas íntimas que aun conservaban en su lugar. Prendas que pronto se volvieron molestas e innecesarias, por suerte deshacerse de ellas no les llevo mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez, se tomaron el tiempo suficiente para examinar, con sus miradas, el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes, como si no hubiera nada mas bello que lo que sus ojos les mostraban en aquel momento. A continuación, todo surgió de forma natural. Cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso… sobraban las palabras, todo lo que había que decir, estaba siendo dicho.

Mírame… Rach – acortó su nombre dulcificando el tono de su voz. También retiró un mechón rebelde de cabello morena dejando totalmente descubierto el rostro, y la mirada, de la diva – Eres preciosa – susurró antes de besarla de nuevo

Perfectamente colocada entre sus piernas, Quinn se acomodó de forma que sus centros tuvieran el mayor contacto posible. Unió una de sus manos con la de Rachel, entrelazando sus dedos, y con su otro brazo evitó dejar todo su peso sobre la morena.

Las dos chicas se movieron, una contra la otra, buscando el mismo ritmo, sin dejar de mirarse y manteniendo sus manos unidas. En cuestión de minutos encontraron la sintonía necesaria, acompañando sus movimientos con sonidos cada vez más altos, más profundos y más continuos, hasta finalmente culminar en un solo grito, separado por algunos segundos.

* * *

_Cada vez queda menos y no parece que vaya mal la cosa ¿no? Ya veremos ajaja_  
_Intentare no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo xD_

_Saludos._


	35. Yo creí

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Yo creí **

Después de lo que había sucedido le fue imposible dormir. No quería hacerlo y, al despertar, descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, una mala pasada de su mente, provocada por sus más profundos deseos. No. Su situación era mucho mejor. Quinn dormía plácidamente a su lado, completamente desnuda, rodeando su cintura y respirando contra su cuello, aquello era casi mejor que lo que habían vivido hacia solo unas horas. Había sido mágico, TODO. La forma en que la rubia le había hecho sentir, cuidada, protegida, querida, amada. Como la había abrazado y mantenido a su lado después. La tranquilidad y la sonrisa con la que dormía junto a ella. Cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo, es cuando por fin se dio por vencida y se dejo llevar por el cansancio, entrando en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, si había alguna duda, ver a Rachel a su lado la eliminó. Después de lo que habían vivido tenia que hacer las cosas bien y empezar de nuevo con ella. Hizo todo lo posible por no despertarla, ni al levantarse, ni mientras se duchaba y mucho menos mientras se preparaba para su reunión. Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Al volver le contaría todo a Rachel y podrían hacer planes, muchos planes de ahora en adelante. Su cabeza le decía que no cantara victoria tan rápida pero ¿Por qué hacerle caso a lo que tu cabeza dice si eso no te gusta?

Odiaba cuando olvidaba cerrar las cortinas y la luz del sol entraba por la ventada despertándola de su perfecto sueño, siempre lo había odiado y aquella mañana más. Pero eso solo fue hasta que su mente estuvo lo suficientemente despierta para recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. No había sido un sueño. No estaba en su habitación, sino en la de Quinn, y su olor estaba en todas partes, una pena que ella no estuviera.

Quinn – la llamó pensando que estaría en el baño. No hubo respuesta - ¡Quinn! – insistió un poco más fuerte pero nada

Se estiró todo lo que pudo en la enorme cama y rodó hasta quedar acostada en el lado contrario al que había amanecido, el mismo donde la rubia había pasado todo la noche. Inspiro profundamente contra la almohada donde el perfume de la rubia aun se conservaba y sonrió. Rachel cerró sus ojos solo un momento y al abrirlos su mirada se poso sobre la mesita de noche a su lado. En concreto, en un sobre blanco con su nombre, escrito con la letra de Quinn, en él. Pensó que era dulce por parte de la rubia haberle dejado una nota en lugar de despertarla, solo hasta que abrió dicho sobre y todo se vino abajo.

Estaba contenta, no exultante de felicidad pero contenta. Las cosas podían haber ido mucho peor, y aun así, estaba casi segura que nada podría borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenia desde que se había levantado. Se había sentido avergonzada bajo la crítica mirada del señor Anderson, mientras le contaba toda la verdad. Le había contado que había mentido sobre su relación con Rachel para conseguir que le vendiera el estudio, que todo había sido fingido pero también que las cosas habían cambiado, que había algo entre las dos, algo real, y algo que no quería estropear incluso antes de ponerle un nombre a su relación, por eso lo hacia, porque no quería comenzar con mentiras. El hombre apenas dijo nada, la escuchó atentamente, y le informó que aquello le hacia replantearse su decisión, en un días la llamaría. Esas habían sido sus palabras ¨te llamaré¨, no eran muy esperanzadoras pero sabia que pasara lo que pasara, tenia a Rachel. Quería llegar al hotel y contarle lo que había hecho, probablemente la morena le dijera que no debería haberlo hecho pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, y tenia la pequeña esperanza de que la charla de Rachel se viera empequeñecida con el ramo de flores que llevaba para ella. Podía ser cursi pero le daba igual.

La primera vez que se vieron después de años. La primera noche juntas. El fin de semana en los Hamptons… Uno tras otro los recuerdos acudieron a su mente hasta la noche anterior, así como algunas lágrimas osaban escapar de sus ojos. Aquello no podía ser, no podía no significar nada para la rubia, no podía seguir pensando que todo lo que había pasado entre ellas era parte de ese acuerdo, pero al parecer si lo hacia ¿Sino a que venia aquel sobre con el dinero que supuestamente le daría al acabar con su acuerdo? Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuanto más miraba ese estúpido sobre lleno de dinero. Lo tiró con fuerza y rabia sobre la cama, a la vez que salía de allí. Había sido estúpida por creer que había algo más, quizás si para ella pero estaba claro que para Quinn, no lo había. Limpió su rostro con fuerza antes de sacar unos pantalones y una camiseta de su armario. Se vistió e hizo lo que tenia que haber hecho cuando todo empezó a complicarse, largarse de allí. Una maleta llena de ropa y un corazón roto era lo único que iba a sacar de todo aquello, si Quinn pensaba que iba a aceptar el dinero estaba loca o era idiota, una de dos… o las dos. Se adentró en el baño para recuperar sus cosas de allí, y mas recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el baño compartido con Quinn, los cuidados de la rubia cuando estuvo enferma… recogió con rapidez algunas de sus cosas, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería volver a ver a la rubia, y no quería que ella la viera derramar una sola lagrima. Lagrimas que volvían a sus ojos con cada recuerdo, y costaba más mantener en su lugar y no dejarlas salir.

En aquel momento empezaba a odiar a aquel chico ¿Zack, se llamaba? Daba igual, no quería saber el problema que había con las duchas del gimnasio, lo único que quería era que dejara de entretenerla para poder llegar a su suite y hablar con Rachel. ¿Las duchas no funcionaban? Pues que llame a mantenimiento, no es como si ella supiera arreglarlas. Se despidió del chico, dejándolo prácticamente hablando solo y puso su mejor sonrisa al subir al ascensor que la llevaría directa a la suite.

Lo tenia todo pero por algún motivo aun seguía en medio del salón, esperando algo, una señal, lo que fuera que le impidiera abandonar la suite, una vez lo hiciera no habría vuelta atrás, quizás era eso lo que la mantenía allí, lo que le impedía irse sin mirar atrás, si se iba no volvería a ver a Quinn.

Entró en absoluto silencio, quería sorprender a Rachel así que dejó las flores a un lado nada mas abandonar el ascensor, recorrió el pequeño pasillo que la llevaba hasta el salón y medio sonrió al ver a la morena parada en medio del lugar, mirando a través de las ventanas, tan absorta que ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a ella y rodear su cintura por la espalda. Rachel se sobresaltó asustada escapando de su abrazó.

¿Estás bien? No quería asustarte

Estoy bien – respondió seria dando unos pasos atrás al tiempo que Quinn los daba hacia ella

¿Segura? Parece…

He dicho que estoy bien

Esta bien – decidió no presionar – Rachel… en cuanto a lo de anoche…

¿Qué pasó anoche?

Nosotras… - dijo sin entender nada – Tu dijiste que… y luego…

Quinn estaba confusa y odiaba sentirse así, por lo que aparto sus ojos de Rachel un momento, pasándolos por el salón en un intento por armarse de valor y hablar de sus sentimientos, pero entonces todo hizo clic en su mente. La actitud fría y distante de Rachel, lo ordenado que estaba el salón, sin las cosas de la morena por en medio, y sus maletas ahí ¿se iba?

Ya esta. Estaba todo dicho y en realidad no había dicho nada, sus maletas lo habían hecho por ella. Era el momento de irse, eso era lo que había estado esperando, quería que Quinn la viera irse, quería que la rubia sintiera algo del dolor que ella estaba sintiendo y lo había conseguido, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y eso mismo la estaba matando.

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con miedo en su voz, no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando

Sabes muy bien lo que significa, Quinn – hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma, no iba a derrumbarse frente a ella

¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Salgo esta mañana y estas en mi cama, y ahora… ¡No entiendo nada!

Es simple. Me voy

¿Te marchas? Así… ¿Cómo si nada?

Como si nada, no. Me marcho porque es lo que acordamos ¿recuerdas?

El acuerdo – susurró de forma inaudible para la otra – Creía que…

Yo también creí muchas cosas, Quinn – dijo ella con decepción antes de abandonar aquella habitación, aquel hotel y a aquella mujer

* * *

_Actualizo deprisa y corriendo, así que si hay algún error, pido disculpas de antemano :) _  
_Y llegamos a la parte con la que inicio todo... ¿que pasara de aquí en adelante?_

_Gracias por todos los comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y en la historia en general, también a quienes solo leen. _

_Saludos xD_


	36. Perder y llorar

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no son de mi propiedad. **

* * *

**Perder y llorar**

La conversación con Quinn se reproducía en su cabeza una y otra vez, la incredulidad de la rubia, el dolor en sus ojos… y aun así no podía dar marcha atrás. Había tomado aquel taxi y rompió a llorar en su interior, sin importarle si el taxista la miraba a través del retrovisor o no. No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer ahora, se había acostumbrado a tener a la rubia en su vida, ¡no!, le gustaba tenerla en ella y sabía que nada volvería a ser igual. Miró el asiento ¨casi¨ vacío a su lado, casi porque no había podido evitar recoger las flores que Quinn había dejado y eran para ella. Sonrió con tristeza. Eran sus favoritas.

Quinn aun estaba en shock ¿de verdad se había ido? Rachel la había dejado como si nada, como si no le importara lo que había pasado entre ellas. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Sentía rabia, dolor, miedo y unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Se sentía traicionada de nuevo. Confiaba en Rachel, había empezado a abrirse con ella, pequeñas cosas, sin muchos detalles pero eran cosas de su vida, y algunas de esas cosas no se las contaba a todo el mundo, sin embargo a ella si. Luchó con fuerza contra el impulso de llorar desconsoladamente, acurrucarse en un rincón y dejar pasar el tiempo. Luchó pero no pudo contra ello. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, apoyando su espalda en uno de los blancos sofás que lo invadían y abrazó con rabia sus rodillas, permitiendo salir todo su dolor.

Un par de golpes no fueron suficientes para que le abrieran la puerta, a lo mejor debería haber llamado antes. Lo volvió a intentar y una voz adormilada le indicó que esperara, además de maldecir un poco. Se miró por ultima vez en el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba en su bolso, había borrado todo rastro de lagrimas lo mejor que había podido, no quería dar explicaciones, aunque eso iba a ser inevitable, lo supo en cuanto la puerta se abrió y su amiga le dio esa mirada tan característica en ella de ¨ has llorado. Lo sé ¨. Pasaron diez minutos, o tal vez alguno más, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sentadas en el viejo sofá de la chica, con las maletas en el recibidor y muchas preguntas sin resolver.

¿Puedo quedarme unos días? – pidió Rachel sin mirarla

¿Qué ha pasado?

Se acabó – fue directa. Notó como las lagrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza para evitar que salieran

¿De que estas hablando?

Se lo dije, Kensi. Le dije que estoy enamorada de ella

Eso esta bien ¿no? – la chica cada vez entendía menos, hasta donde ella sabia Quinn la correspondía. ¿Qué había salido mal?

No, no está bien. No esta bien que yo se lo diga y ella me haga sentir que estamos en el mismo punto, para esta mañana levantarme y encontrar un sobre con dinero en la mesilla ¡No está bien! ¡Joder! – exclamó con rabia repasando todos los acontecimientos - ¿Tienes idea de como me he sentido? Como una p…

Rachel, cálmate… No sé que esta pasando pero todo tiene que tener una explicación ¿vale? – Kensi trató de tranquilizarla. Sabía que la mezcla de rabia y dolor que estaba sintiendo iba a acabar en un mar de lagrimas de un momento a otro - ¿Dónde esta Quinn?

En el hotel… supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo por la nariz ruidosamente

¿No la has visto antes de salir corriendo?

Si, lo justo para decirle que me iba

¿A que hora ha sido eso?

Hace veinte o treinta minutos, no sé – dijo confundida

¡Oh, mierda! Tengo que llamarla – pensó en voz alta buscando su teléfono, cuando lo encontró marcó el número de la rubia sin mucha suerte. Su llamada fue directa al buzón de voz

Kensi ¿se puede saber que esta pasando?

Pasa que las dos sois idiotas, eso pasa – sentención intentándolo de nuevo - ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! – gritó dejando el teléfono a un lado

¿Me vas a decir que esta pasando? Parece que es a ti a quien acaban de dejar tirada

Te dije que no le hicieras daño Rachel ¡te lo dije!

¿Daño? Soy yo la que esta aquí llorando como una idiota porque me he enamorado de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importo – le recordó dolida por la actitud de su amiga

Y es ella, la que probablemente este llorando porque ha perdido a la chica y su sueño

¿De que hablas?

A primera hora tenia una reunión con el señor Anderson, iban a firmar los papeles por la compra-venta del estudio, pero Quinn quería contarle todo lo vuestro antes de hacerlo

¿Todo?

Todo. Quería hacer las cosas bien, y según ella firmar sin que Anderson supiera la verdad, era empezar con una mentira y no quería mentiras contigo

No

Si, se supone que te lo iba a decir… ella también es idiota – concluyó sentándose al lado de la diva – Siento lo de antes, sé que no quieres hacerle daño… ¿sabes que te quiero, no? – la morena no dijo nada – ¿Rachel?... ¡eh!

¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó con la voz ahogada – Kensi

Todo va a estar bien, solo tenéis que hablar – intentó consolarla

No… si hubieras visto como me ha mirado cuando le he dicho que me iba

Le había hecho daño, no tenía ninguna duda y ahora entendía la mirada de la rubia, acaba de dejar todo por ella, no todo pero si por lo que había estado peleando los últimos meses, por lo que las dos habían estado peleando. Juntas. Miró a Kensi a su lado, con la misma mirada de miedo que también había visto en Quinn no hacia mucho, y de pronto, la mirada de la rubia mientras le hacia el amor la noche anterior fue todo lo que pudo recordar. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas tan rápido como su amiga la envolvió en un abrazo consolador.

En algún momento de la mañana, Quinn se trasladó a su habitación, la misma en que hacia horas, no muchas, había dejado a Rachel durmiendo. La cama aun olía a su perfume y su ropa esta tirada por el suelo, por lo visto había tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí que olvidó recoger su ropa. Había recogido la camiseta de la morena y la tenia fuertemente apretada contra su pecho, algunos dirían que eso era una forma de torturarse, para ella era la única forma de sentir cerca a la diva, sabiendo que ya no estaba. No entendía nada. Se suponía que todo iba a ir bien, ella había confesado la verdad para empezar de nuevo y al final nada era como ella pensaba.

Era la tercera llamada en la ultima hora, la decima desde que había llegado al apartamento de Kensi, y Quinn no había contestado ninguna de ellas, podía entender que no lo hiciera con las que provenían desde su teléfono, pero lo había intentado con el teléfono de su amiga y tampoco contestaba. Seguía sin entender lo del dinero y muchas otras cosas, pero si Quinn había sido capaz de poner en riesgo la compra del estudio, ella no iba a darse por vencida, tarde o temprano la rubia tendría que responder. Su plan B era ir directamente al hotel e intentar hablar con ella pero estaba convencida de que la rubia no la recibiría.

Sin darse cuenta, había perdido la mañana entera metida en la cama, no quería levantarse, no podía pero necesitaba beber algo. Se hizo con un par de botellines de agua y volvió a su encierro voluntario. Así no era como se supone que debía estar pasando su mañana, había hecho una reserva en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de la morena, tenia entradas para el ultimo espectáculo estrenado en Broadway, al que Rachel se moría por ir, y pensaba volver a su habitación y pasar la noche entera haciendo el amor con ella. ¿Qué había salido mal?

Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia y sopesando los pros y contras de ir al hotel, con algo de suerte podría subir a la suite sin que nadie se lo impidiese, sino tendría que hacer guardia en la puerta hasta verla o que la seguridad del hotel llamara a la policía. Kensi le había prometido llamarla si conseguía hablar con Quinn, pero la morena no tenia muchas esperanzas, aunque agradecía la buena intención de su amiga. Un rayo de esperanza se apodero de ella al escuchar la voz de la rubia en su decimoprimer intento, solo hasta que se dio cuenta que solo era el buzón de voz. Maldijo, con rabia, en voz baja. Las posibilidades de hablar ahora con Quinn eran menores, su teléfono estaba apagado.

Agradeció profundamente que la melodía dejara de sonar, no sabia quien era y tampoco le importaba, no se había molestado en sacar su móvil del interior de su bolso, no quería hablar con nadie, seguramente se había quedado sin batería. Recordó que tenia que haberlo puesto a cargar la noche anterior pero después de la confesión de Rachel… ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle que estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Por qué si pensaba marcharse la mañana siguiente? No tenía ningún sentido y todo seria mucho más fácil sino lo hubiera dicho. Quería llamarla, gritarle, preguntarle ¿por qué? Pero la idea de que simplemente le hubiera mentido, la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. No había sido capaz de corresponder con palabras a la confesión de Rachel, por eso había tratado que lo entendiera con sus besos, sus caricias…

Como un acosador, así se sentía en aquel instante, vestida con una sudadera con capucha y gafas de sol extra grandes, no quería darle la oportunidad a Quinn de verla desde lejos y salir huyendo. Una sensación de angustia se apodero de ella nada mas atravesar la entrada al hotel, miro a un lado y otro, y ni rastro de la rubia en el lobby. Suspiró aliviada, primer paso completado. Lo siguiente era llegar hasta el ascensor y de ahí a la suite, con algo de suerte Quinn estaría ahí, sino esperaría.

Le dolía la cabeza, no tenia claro si por haber cedido a sus deseos de llorar, por no haber comido en todo el día o por cualquier otro motivo que escapaba a sus conocimientos pero era insoportable. Trago con dificultad la pastilla y se tiro en el sofá, no podía seguir en aquella cama, respirando el perfume de la morena aun impregnado en las sabanas. Hizo zapping en la tele durante algunos minutos, trato de leer y nada conseguía alejar la imagen de la morena justo antes de salir esa mañana de allí. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla y Quinn las atajó con rapidez y furia, no quería llorar, y menos llorar por alguien que se había ido sin importarle nada.

Maldijo una vez más en aquel horrible día, su clave para subir a la suite no funciona, lo había intentado tres veces antes de darse por vencida. Buscó a Andrew en la recepción y sonrió, seguro que el hombre la ayudaba. Se quitó las gafas y la capucha, y se acercó a él.

Hola – le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa

Señorita Berry – el hombre parecía sorprendido de verla allí y Rachel se extraño

Si, hola – repitió – veras, estoy intentando subir a la suite pero el código no funciona, me preguntaba si… - Rachel detuvo sus palabras al sentir la incomodidad del hombre - ¿Ocurre algo?

Eh…

¿Le ha pasado algo a Quinn? – peguntó asustada

No, bueno no sé… la señorita Fabray le a retirado su autorización para acceder a la suite – explicó el hombre con apuro

Estaba en shock. Nunca en su vida le habían disparada pero debía sentirse algo como lo que ella estaba sintiendo, dolor, miedo, angustia, como si algo la estuviera desgarrando por dentro lentamente... Quinn no quería verla, aquella orden lo dejaba más que claro. Huyó del hotel sin despedirse, con lágrimas en los ojos y un inmenso dolor.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y/o comentar. _  
_Saludos. _


	37. Te quiero

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Te quiero**

Había dormido, había llorado, había intentado distraerse con la televisión, libros, su portátil… nada había funcionado. No podía dejar de pensar en Quinn y en que la rubia le había prohibido la entrada a su casa, porque la suite era su casa. Kensi había intentado consolarla, incluso Steve lo intentó, asegurándole que a Quinn se le pasaría y entonces, podrían hablar, pero nada le valía, ella quería verla, aclarar las cosas y tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. Su móvil sonó haciéndola saltar del sofá del salón de Kensi, donde había estado desde que se había levantado esa mañana, simplemente mirando al techo. Sonrió débilmente al ver el nombre de su padre en la pantalla.

¡Dios! No debería haber salido la noche anterior, pero estaba cansada de autocompadecerse tumbada en su cama, o el sofá, o el suelo… el sitio daba lo mismo, no podía seguir pensando en la morena, así que lo hizo, salió del hotel y entró al primer bar que encontró en su caminó. No recordaba mucho, una copa detrás de otra, algunas confesiones vergonzosas al barman de turno, un baboso intentando ligar con ella, una morena increíble en el otro extremo de la barra pero no era Rachel, un local… ¡oh, oh! De pronto se sintió mareada y corrió al baño, vomitando hasta la ultima gota de alcohol que pudiera quedar en su sistema, pasado el momento se lavo los dientes y se miro en el espejo frente a ella, no tenia muy buen aspecto, no debería haber salido, se repitió en silencio mientras se desnudaba para entrar en la ducha, y de nuevo ¡oh, oh! Esta vez si que había hecho una gran tontería.

Su padre tenia algún tipo de poder, primero por saber que algo pasaba inmediatamente después de ella decir hola, y segundo porque siempre conseguía hacerla sentir mejor. Los extrañaba tanto. Por un tiempo había podido dejar de pensar en Quinn, pero en cuanto volvió a la soledad de la casa de su amiga, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ella. Su sonrisa, su pelo, su olor, el suave tacto de su piel… Un día lejos de ella y ya echaba de menos todo eso.

Loca. Eso se repitió una y otra vez mirando la pantalla de su ordenador ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso? Durante la ducha recordó todo, aquel lugar, el enorme y extraño tipo que la atendió, el malestar durante esa escasa media hora, y todo para aquello. No es que no le gustara, era pequeño y en un lugar no visible para todo el mundo, y siempre había querido hacerlo, solo que no como lo había hecho. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que a ella no le iba a gustar, y se sintió estúpida por estar pensando en lo que Rachel diría, ella ya no estaba en su vida. Releyó su nombre en la pantalla del ordenador y poco a poco fue enfureciendo, furia mezclada con algo de tristeza, dolor y un sentimiento de perdida extraño.

Mantuvo el teléfono en sus manos, dudando si hacerlo o no, no perdía nada con intentarlo y podía ganar mucho, solo si ella contestaba. Marcó el número de Quinn y esperó paciente, un tono, dos tonos… una voz femenina, pero no la de la rubia, se encontraba al otro lado, y colgó inmediatamente con rabia. ¿Era posible que…? No. Quinn no haría eso, no cuando hacia tan poco tiempo que lo suyo, fuera lo que fuera, había acabado.

Bufó resignada mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba revuelto y no lo había encontrado. Maldijo una y otra vez porque si había alguna posibilidad de que Anderson la llamara, con el móvil en paradero desconocido no podría contactar con ella. Intentó recordar donde lo había perdido, la última vez que lo utilizó pero le fue imposible, tendría que comprar uno nuevo. Pero tendría que ser otro día, la noche estaba inundando el cielo de Nueva York, y la soledad volvía a su cuerpo como si nunca la hubiera abandonado, así como los sentimientos de la noche anterior se repetían.

Ver Funny Girl siempre era reconfortante, independientemente de su estado de ánimo, pero esa noche no había conseguido nada, se sentía igual de sola y perdida que lo estaba antes de ver su película favorita. Esa había sido su noche, una película, comida basura, palomitas y refrescos, demasiados refrescos con cafeína, no podía dormir, aunque igual eso era porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de Quinn desnuda se colaban en su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en la última noche que estuvieron juntas y compararla con la primera, había sido tan diferente en ambas ocasiones, tenia que haberlo visto, haberse dado cuenta de lo que la rubia sentía por ella, si es que sentía lo que Kensi le había dicho. Kensi… no podía tener ninguna queja sobre ella, la había acogido en su casa y estaba intentando, por todos los medios, hablar con Quinn y que ésta aceptara hablar con ella, incluso había estado dispuesta a cambiar sus planes con Steve, para quedarse haciéndole compañía. Por supuesto Rachel rechazó su generosa oferta, la verdad es que prefería estar sola. Quería a la pareja con toda su alma, pero no habría soportado ver sus tontas sonrisas de enamorados por más de una hora.

El frío liquido bajaba por su garganta calentandose con rapidez, a la vez que el cristal golpeaba sobre la barra y le hacia una seña a Paul, para que rellenara su vaso. Si, había dicho que no volvería a hacerlo pero ¿que más podía hacer? Y esta vez no salió del hotel, y Paul no la dejaría beber tanto como para hacer una estupidez del tamaño de la que cometió la noche anterior. Aunque también era su jefa y podía obligarle a servirle tanto como ella quisiera ¿no? Y si se negaba por deber moral, como suele decir, siempre puede amenazarlo con despedirlo, eso le haría reaccionar, necesitaba el dinero, padre soltero, cuidando solo de su hija, con su ex intentando quitarle la custodia de la pequeña… Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando aquello de verdad. Esa era su señal para dejar de beber, aunque ya que tenia la copa llena…

Su cuerpo por fin se estaba dejando vencer, cada vez le costaba mas mantener los ojos abiertos y su respiración era más calmada, estaba a punto de dormirse ¡al fin! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Quién demonios llamaba a las dos de la madrugada?! ¡¿La gente no tenia respeto por nada ni nadie o qué?! Se puso lo primero que encontró a mano y salió dispuesta a darle la charla del año a quien fuese, incluso si eran Kensi y Steve y se habían olvidado las llaves, a ellos especialmente, porque sabían que al día siguiente iba a viajar y necesita estar descansada. Eso era lo único que la animaba un poco. Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo necesario para mirar por la mirilla o preguntar quien era.

¿Quinn? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al ver a la rubia tras abrir la puerta, a la chica se le escapó una sonrisita tonta al ver a Rachel - ¿Quinn? – volvió a llamar su atención - ¿Que haces aquí?

Pelear por lo que quiero – dijo completamente seria

¿Qué quieres?

A ti – fue contundente - No me importa si Anderson vende, no me importa nada… solo tú. Te quiero ¿Vale? Estoy enamorada de ti ¿es lo que querías? ¿Qué lo dijera? ¡Pues ya lo tienes! Siento no haberlo dicho antes, siento ser como soy… puedo cambiar Rachel ¡puedo hacerlo! Lo prometo – dijo al borde las lágrimas agarrando la mano de la morena y acariciando su mejilla con la que le quedaba libre. Estaba poniendo su corazón en sus manos, aunque no literalmente por supuesto, pero si eso no servia de nada, no sabia que mas hacer.

Las promesas de la rubia eran innecesarias, Rachel casi dejó de escuchar en cuanto dijo que lo único que le importaba era ella. ¿De verdad había dicho que la quería? ¿Qué estaba enamorada?

Tiró de ella haciéndola entrar y la besó. Quinn quedó atrapada entre la puerta, cerrada por el impulso de Rachel sobre ella, y el cuerpo de la morena. La sencilla unión de sus labios no fue suficiente para la rubia, que continuó e intentó profundizar ese beso. Rachel no puso impedimentos y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente con el roce de la lengua de Quinn. Fue ese el momento en que se dio cuenta del fuerte sabor a alcohol.

Quinn – dijo separándose un poco. La joven arquitecta volvió a besarla, más suave y más despacio, disfrutando el momento – Quinn, espera – pidió Rachel consiguiendo que se detuviera - ¿Has bebido?

¿No? – probó suerte. Rachel alzó la ceja inquisitiva, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras - ¿Un poco? – lo intentó de nuevo

Mucho, diría yo – espetó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

En coche

¿Taxi? – interrogó muy, muy seria. La simple mención del vehículo provocó la risa de Quinn

Taxi dice… que graciosa – comentó aprovechando la confusión de Rachel para besarla otra vez

¡¿Quinn, estas loca?!

¿Loca yo? Loca tú, si piensas que he venido en taxi ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir uno en esta ciudad y a estas horas? ¡Es una locura! – exclamó – Incluso para las chicas guapas como nosotras – susurró como si fuese un secreto. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de no querer hacerlo

¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡Ha sido una estupidez! Un acto irresponsable y…

Tenia que hacerlo – murmuro cortando su reprimenda

¿Por qué? Tendrías que haber esperado a mañana, cuando estuvieras sobria

¡No estoy borracha! – se defendió – Además, nuestra amiga… Kensi – dijo el nombre después de dudar unos segundos. Y decía que no estaba borracha ¡já! – que por cierto, tenia razón, creo que tiene poderes o algo porque sabia que estaba enamorada de ti antes que yo – reveló asombrada – Kensi es guapa ¿verdad? Es un amor, pero tranquila eh… - le advirtió muy seria – yo te quiero solo a ti

Quinn, al grano – exigió tratando de no mostrarse débil. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho ¨te quiero¨ y ¨ estoy enamorada de ti ¨

¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Que por que no has esperado a…

¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! – exclamó interrumpiéndola – Kensi… el nombre también es bonito – cayó en la cuenta despistándose otra vez. Estaba agotando la poca paciencia de la morena

¡Quinn! – chilló causando una risita tonta y traviesa en la rubia

Estás nerviosa. Necesitas relajarte ¿Quieres que te relaje? – le propuso tomándola por la cintura y sonriendo picara

No. Quiero que contestes mi pregunta – se resistió a la tentación de dejarse llevar

Porque Kensi…

¡Deja a Kensi fuera de esto! – bufó cansada de escuchar el nombre de su amiga. Estaba agradecida porque por lo visto habia conseguido hablar con Quinn y hacerla entrar en razón

Pero ella…

¡No!

Vale – se tomó unos segundos para encontrar un seudónimo para la chica, cuando lo encontró sonrió divertida – Un pajarito – dijo haciendo que Rachel rodara los ojos. Quinn no la entendía. Era gracioso ¿Por qué Rachel no se reía? – me ha dicho que te ibas esta noche

Y me voy pero no hoy, mañana

No, no, no – negó acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de su dedo índice – te ibas, en pasado. Ahora estamos bien. No puedes irte porque yo te quiero, y por como me has besado antes, tu debes quererme un poquito ¿no?

Quinn, has bebido y mañana no recordaras nada de esto – evitó contestar – será mejor que descanses y mañana hablamos

¿Eso es que no? – estaba decepcionada. Era casi seguro que sentía lo mismo, al menos para ella.

Vamos a dormir ¿si? – dijo guiándola hasta el dormitorio. La rubia se dejó llevar, pensando aun en las palabras de Rachel, o más bien en la falta de ellas.

Le costó dormirse, no como a Quinn. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cambiarse antes de caer rendida en la cama de la morena. Rachel sonrió al despertar. Sonrió porque en dos días sin verla la había extrañado mucho, y ahora, la tenia ahí. Sonrió porque la rubia había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella. Sonrió porque en sueños siguió diciendo su nombre y que la quería. Sonrió porque en mitad de la noche Quinn la había abrazado y aun no la soltaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al mirar hacia abajo y ver sus manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en su abdomen. Apretó ligeramente su mano y como respuesta la rubia le devolvió el gesto.

Quinn… Quinn, sé que estas despierta – insistió sin obtener respuesta

Sintió como la morena volvía a apretar su mano y de forma involuntaria ella también lo hizo. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿O el de su mano? No era tan difícil estarse quieta ¿no? Ahora tendrían que levantarse, separarse de ella y hablar. ¡Genial!

Quinn, vamos…

Vale… estoy despierta – admitió estrechándola un poco más entre sus brazos antes de que la morena se moviera para darse la vuelta. ¡Uf! Por lo menos no parecía enfadada.

Hola – susurró con repentina timidez

Hola

¿Estás bien?

Me duele un poco la cabeza pero… supongo que eso me lo he buscado yo – a la morena se le escapó media sonrisa, no podía estar más de acuerdo

¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste anoche? – Quinn asintió - ¿Te arrepientes? – rápidamente negó y sonrió al ver sonreír a Rachel - ¿Lo vas a repetir?

¿No? – dijo ligeramente sonrojada. Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que, cuando quería, la rubia podía ser muy mona. La morena la besó suavemente y a ella no le importó repetirlo – Te quiero

Estoy enfadada contigo - espetó seria y Quinn desvió su mirada – No tendrías que haber conducido, te podría haber pasado algo – le regañó

En mi defensa tengo que decir que me trajo Paul, no me dejo conducir

Vas a tener que darle un par de día libres por eso – sonó más a orden que a sugerencia pero a Quinn no le importó

Lo sé, pero no podía dejar que te fueras y menos sin saber… todo. Rachel no quería ofenderte, no era mi intención que pensaras que… - le costaba decir lo que parecía – No estaba pagando por ti – fue clara sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda – Ese fue el acuerdo y yo… solo quería empezar desde cero

Quinn, lo sé – se acercó a ella dejando un beso en su hombro para tranquilizarla – Kensi me explicó algunas cosas… intente ir a verte y te he estado llamando desde entonces – Rachel recordó que una de esas llamadas había sido contestada por otra chica y se alejó repentinamente de la rubia

He perdido mi teléfono – la diva sonrió ligeramente

Eso lo explica todo

Entonces ¿Por qué te vas?

Solo voy a ver a mis padres. Papa ha estado enfermo… nada grave – se apresuró en aclarar al ver el gesto de preocupación de la rubia – y quiero ir a verlos – reveló envolviéndola en un abrazo y obligandola a tumbarse de nuevo

¿Cuándo vuelves?

En tres o cuatro días pero si crees que no vas a poder vivir sin mí, puedes venirte…

No, gracias. Puedo aguantar tres días, no es nada – intentó parecer convencida

Quinn… - la llamó acariciando su brazo

¿Si?

Me voy tres días

Ajá

Con sus tres noches – añadió bajando la mano hasta la cadera de la rubia y con sus labios muy muy cerca de los de la rubia

¡Au, au, au! – se quejó cuando Rachel se sentó sobre ella tras unir sus labios

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Duele – declaró apartándola

Perdona – se disculpó confusa

No es culpa tuya… es que… no te enfades, vale – la advirtió desabrochando y bajándose ligeramente el pantalón hasta dejar a la vista su cadera

¡Quinn!

Por cosas como esta no bebo… siempre hago alguna estupidez – se lamentó – Me quede embarazada estando borracha, la primera chica con la que me lie fue estando borracha…

¿Tu ex? – preguntó sin apartar la vista de su cadera

No, otra… ¡y ahora voy y me tatúo!

Es sexy – susurró la morena repasando con cuidado las letras

¿En serio?

Si – afirmó sonriendo - ¿Qué pone? – fue el turno de Quinn para sonreír

Tu nombre – confesó y creyó escuchar el cuello de Rachel crujir al alzar su cabeza para mirarla. Echó un nuevo vistazo al tatuaje y luego a Quinn, y supo que hablaba en serio

De pronto hacia mucho calor allí. Tener a Quinn tendida en su cama, con los pantalones a medio quitar, y su nombre tatuado, era muy sexy. Se colocó encima de la rubia con cuidado sin que ésta perdiera detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Llevó sus manos a los bordes de su camiseta y con destreza se deshizo de ella, dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Se inclinó sobre la rubia y a escasos milímetros de su boca, desvió su camino hacia su oreja.

Te deseo – susurró con la voz notablemente excitada. Quinn trago saliva – Mucho – acabó diciendo sobre sus labios

La pasión que la morena puso en el beso, se vio aplacada por la tranquilidad de Quinn al devolvérselo. Para su sorpresa la rubia cambió posiciones, tomando el control sin romper el contacto, y la beso lenta y profundamente. Al separarse Rachel lo vio en sus ojos, Quinn la deseaba, si, pero también la quería. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

_Que estas dos tienen un problema de comunicación lo se yo y lo sabe todo el que lea esto ajaja pero poco a poco se puede aprender a comunicarse ¿no? Para empezar, las dos tienen claro lo que la otra siente, algo es algo. _

_No avisé antes pero lo hago ahora, este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que la próxima actualización sera el final de_  
_esta primera parte de la historia. xD_

_Gracias por leer/comentar/seguir la historia. :)_

_Saludos._


	38. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen, solo las utilizo para entretenerme un rato :) **

* * *

**Epilogo **

Solo Rachel Berry podía ser capaz de hacerle hacer aquello. Debería estar arreglando el estudio, buscando una asistente o haciendo algo para poner cuanto antes el negocio en marcha, en cambio ahí estaba, agazapada y escuchando los viejos clásicos de Bruce Springsteen, tratando de mantenerse despierta por lo menos diez minutos más, los minutos de rigor para asegurarse de que no habría peligro. Era algo que había aprendido desde pequeñita, si quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, sin que sus padres lo supieran, debía esperar a que estos se marcharan y entonces darles un margen de diez minutos, a veces quince, por si habían olvidado algo y regresaban, si no lo hacían, era libre para cometer cualquier acto ¨ indebido ¨ . Tampoco es que tuviera que poner su táctica en práctica en muchas ocasiones, ellos casi nunca estaban. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento sobre su pasado y desconecto la radio, esta vez serian solo diez minutos, de ningún modo iba a esperar quince. Buscó entre sus cosas su teléfono móvil y pulso la tecla correspondiente a su novia en marcación rápida.

Le encantaba estar en casa pero echaba de menos a Quinn, más de lo que ella misma había imaginado que lo haría, echaba de menos sobre todo su presencia, saber que estaba ahí, a su lado, aunque no hablara mucho, de hecho, eso no era malo, ella hablaba mucho y Quinn no, la rubia prefería escuchar, perfecto. Quería llamarla, pero la rubia se lo había prohibido, si, si, prohibido, tenia que hacer algo que ¨ ya le contaría ¨ según sus propias palabras, y le iba a llevar toda la mañana. Rachel sopesó los pros y contras de llamarla, igual se molestaba un poco, pero por lo menos la escucharía ¿no? No es que quisiera molestar a la rubia, ni atosigarla o ser demasiado absorbente, solo quería decir hola. Su otra opción era enviarle un mensaje, eso era más seguro, cuando Quinn contestara es que estaba disponible, si no lo hacia es que seguía ocupada en esa cosas tan secreta. Estiró la mano buscando su móvil mientras comía otro trozo de fruta, parte de su desayuno. No lo encontró a su lado y eso hizo que apartara la vista de su desayuno, buscándolo por todas partes, juraría que lo había cogido antes de bajar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había sido así, como si alguna clase de telepatía compartida con su teléfono, este empezó a sonar, y el sonido provenía de la parte superior de la casa.

¡Voy! – gritó, como si pudieran oírla, corriendo escaleras arriba para encontrar su móvil

¡Buenos días!

¡Oh! Eres tu – intentó sonar decepcionada. Por suerte era imposible para Quinn ver su gran sonrisa

¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien?

Puede – se hizo la misteriosa - ¿te acabas de levantar?

Mmm… puede ¿Qué hacías?

Nada. Estaba desayunando ¿Y tu?

Nada ¿Dónde estas?

En casa

Ya pero en que parte

En mi habitación

¿En la cama? – cuestionó cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas sugerente

Si ¿a que viene tanta pregunta?

¿Qué llevas puesto?

¡Oh dios! ¿Estas intentado tener sexo telefónico? - se burló

Puede ¿Qué llevas puesto?

No puedo hacer esto Quinn… es raro - reconoció riendo

Inténtalo , y contesta de una vez

Mmm ¿Qué llevo? Nada - mintió descaradamente

Mentirosa – fue el turno de la rubia para reír

¿Cómo sabes que miento?

Es la casa de tus padres, no irías desnuda por ahí

Ellos no están

Lo sé – sonrió – Sera mejor que te vistas Berry, parece que están llamando

No… - antes de poder decir nada el timbre de la casa sonó – Quinn…

Mmm…

¿Dónde estas?

En NY ¿Dónde voy a estar?

¿Y como sabias… - otra vez sonó y con insistencia

Sera mejor que vayas a ver quien llama, a lo mejor es una sorpresa

Quinn…

Corre Berry – espetó antes de colgar.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y la morena corrió con la esperanza de que lo que su mente había imaginado fuese real. Y lo era ¡Dios! Estaba ahí parada, como si nada, algo despeinada, gesto cansado y esas malditas gafas de sol que le impedían ver sus ojos, pero igualmente hermosa, y su sonrisa ¡oh, su sonrisa! Como si fuese una niña pequeña que acaba de cometer la mayor de las travesuras.

Inmóvil, así se había quedado Rachel tras abrir la puerta, y ella no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, la sonrisa de la diva le decía que se alegraba de verla, pero que no hiciera nada le confundía un poco.

Pensé que después de tres días, el recibimiento seria otro

Estas aquí – susurró incrédula

Eso parece

¡Estas aquí! – exclamó reaccionando por fin y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica

Esto esta mejor – murmuró besando suavemente el cuello de la morena

¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber

Si pudiera respirar te contestaría – se quejó bromeando por la intensidad del abrazo

Lo siento, yo…

No tan lejos – dijo impidiendo que se separara del todo. Sonrió al ver que Rachel estaba levemente sonrojada y la beso tiernamente. Pero eso no era suficiente para ninguna de las dos, y el beso se intensificó en apenas unos segundos

Quinn… - murmuró deteniendo sus manos, que jugaban peligrosamente colándose bajo su camiseta, por su espalda – Alguien podría vernos – añadió tras otro beso de la rubia, más corto y menos intenso

Me da igual – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿te preocupa que nos vean?

¡No! – contestó con demasiada efusividad – No me importa que nos vean besarnos pero pensé que…

¿Qué me importaría? – Rachel asintió – Pues no, no soy de las que va pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos pero no me importa si alguien me ve, y ya que estamos, tampoco soy de dar muchas muestras de afecto en publico

Creo que deberíamos entrar y hablar de todo esto dentro

¿Hablar? Rachel, no he conducido toda la noche para hablar – bromeó siguiéndola al interior de la casa. Antes de poder decir nada más, Rachel la tenia apoyada contra la puerta, besando su cuello y las manos viajando por todo su cuerpo.

Fueron capaces de mantener toda su ropa en su lugar de camino a la habitación de la morena, pero una vez atravesada esa puerta, todas y cada una de ellas volaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Daba igual donde cayeran, lo importante es que no estuvieran sobre sus cuerpos. Después de tres días separadas no querían ir despacio, no querían caricias lentas, ni besos románticos, su necesidad era mucho mas profunda y más fogosa. Besos que dejarían marca, susurros excitantes, uñas marcando la piel de la otra… Una cosa detrás de otra y todo a la vez, hasta hacerlas gritar.

Quinn estaba adorablemente guapa mientras dormía, y podría parecer espeluznante que ella llevara cerca de diez minutos mirándola pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Las dos se habían dormido después de su rencuentro, la rubia debía estar realmente cansada si había conducido durante la noche, y ella, bueno, no estaba teniendo las mejores noches sin su chica. ¿Su novia? Sonaba raro y a bonito a la vez, en su cabeza. Quinn Fabray, su novia. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo con el solo pensamiento del titulo otorgado a la rubia, no lo habían hablado, por tanto no habían puesto ninguna etiqueta a su relación pero para ella, en su mente, eso eran, una pareja.

Deja de mirarme o tendré que ir a la policía

¿Cómo…

Tengo poderes – se burló

Idiota

Eso, pégame – dijo haciendo referencia al golpecito en su hombro por haberse burlado

Deja de reírte de mi

No me rio de ti, me rio contigo

Lo que digas. Deberíamos levantarnos, ducharnos, vestirnos y hablar

Mmm ducharnos… - cerró los ojos imaginando el momento

Si, vestirnos y hablar – insistió

Hablar esta sobrevalorado y tu hablas demasiado – Quinn la besó impidiendo que dijera nada – Me gusta tu habitación, es… - miró a su alrededor con burla intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas. Quinn no tenia ninguna intención de levantarse y por como tenia rodeada a Rachel con sus brazos, no parecía que fuera a dejar que la diva lo hiciera

La decoré con catorce años… no te rías

Eso lo explica todo

¿Cuándo has llegado?

Te lo he dicho, esta mañana

¿De verdad has conducido toda la noche?

Mas o menos

¿Por qué?

Me apetecía conducir y ya que pasaba por aquí – se encogió de hombros sacando de quicio a Rachel, quien le dio un pequeño pellizco en su brazo

Quinn – llamó su atención – Solo estamos tu y yo – añadió cuando sus miradas se encontraron

Estaba en mi cama y no podía dormir, pensé que seria divertido venir a Lima – explicó recibiendo una mirada seria de Rachel – puede que te echara un poco de menos – susurró apartando su mirada. Estaban solas, si, pero eso solo lo hacia un poco más fácil

Solo me quedaba un día aquí

Lo sé – admitió un poco avergonzada, la verdad es que no podría haber aguantado ni un minutos más

Yo también te echaba de menos – besó su mejilla con rapidez – y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti – repetiría lo mismo una y otra vez solo por ver la sonrisa que Quinn tenia en ese momento a todas horas – Me alegra que mis padres no estuvieran cuando llamaste, no habría sido lo mismo – comentó riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia

¿Por qué crees que he estado dos horas encerrada en mi coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle? Tenia miedo de que algún vecino llamara a la policía y me denunciara por acoso o algo así

Menos mal que nadie lo ha hecho, habría sido difícil de explicar porque tenia que ir a recogerte a comisaria, aunque creo que tenias mas miedo de conocer a mis padres – la molestó

Por favor… puedo con cualquier Berry que se cruce en mi camino

¿Si? Que bueno, deben estar a punto de llegar

La carcajada de Rachel inundo por completo la habitación. Quinn prácticamente había saltado de la cama y buscaba desesperada su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Era divertido ver a la rubia así, pero tampoco quería que le diera algún tipo de infarto y acabara con ella, así que dejó de reír y se puso en pie, deteniendo los movimientos frenéticos de la chica.

Era broma, relájate

¿Segura?

Segurísima – le dio un corto beso tratando de calmarla

Vale… No es que no quiera conocerlos, Rachel, es que…

Es pronto, lo entiendo

No quiero apresurar las cosas, ya sabes, a veces si vas demasiado rápido todo se estropea

Quinn, lo entiendo ¿Vale? – ella asintió. Rachel lo entendía y aunque no le importaría que se produciera ese encuentro, iba a dar tiempo a la rubia

He exagerado un poco ¿no? – preguntó avergonzada

¿Exagerar? Si me hubieses dicho que tus padres están a punto de venir, me habría muerto – Quinn sonrió imitando a la diva

Que suerte que no tengas que conocerlos – susurró a milímetros de sus labios - ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tenemos?

Unas horas – le informó rodeando su cuello

Creo que necesitamos una ducha ¿Podemos? – preguntó apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos

Podemos hacer lo que quieras, después de todo – hizo una pausa para besarla - has conducido toda la noche solo para venir a verme – continuó sonriendo con cierto tono de burla y orgullo en su voz

Pasaba por aquí - mantuvo su mentira aunque de nada le servia

Te quiero - confesó con un corto beso en sus labios

Y yo a ti

Lo sé - sonrío con sorna - Por eso estas aquí, solo para verme

Quinn ignoró las palabras de la diva y la beso dejando de lado toda conversación, iban a tener mucho tiempo para hablar en el futuro, y Rachel podía burlarse todo lo que quisiera porque era cierto, su único motivo para ir allí, era ella, y desde luego, había merecido la pena hacer ese viaje. Además, sabia con certeza, que muchas más cosas estaban por venir, pero lo primero era lo primero, y en el baño la esperaba una Rachel Berry desnuda y dispuesta a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

* * *

_Se acabó :( Intentare volver lo antes posible con la 2ª parte xD  
Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, por comentar aunque solo fuese una vez, por ponerla en favoritos,  
por las alertas y por todo en general xD_

_Saludos. Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
